Sailor Moon Crystal Solar
by Yoru no koibito
Summary: ha pasado poco tiempo desde que se termino la batalla con galaxya,Usagi siente aun amor por su Mamo, las chicas hacen su vida a diario como personas normales, y aquellas estrellas fugacez retornaran por pedido de alguien. es un mal sumary es mi primer fic (Usagi/Seiya)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon: Vidrio Solar

Era el atardecer de un hermoso dia de verano una pareja paseaba por el parque que acostubraban, el de porte gallardo y atractivo , de mirada profunda un moreno de facciones marcadas ,cabello negro corto, vestia un pantalon de color gris entero ,con el cinto negro,zapatos de color negro lustroso,camisa color blanca impecable manga larga y un saco del mismo color del pantalon, aquel joven recien habia salido de una presentacion de su trabajo sobre procedimientos medicos en la rama de la neurologia, lucia agotado , a pesar de su fatigado dia, debia cumplirle a su amada quien esta lo tenia tomado del brazo sonriendole cada vez qe alzaba la mirada al verlo, ella una rubia un poco baja para la estatura de el, de cabellos largos dorado atados en coletas, vestia una playera de tiras rosas delgadas , una falda tableada de color blanco , de su hombro derecho colgaba las tiras de su pequeño bolso rosa pastel y tenia puesto unas zapatillas de color blanco con taco pequeño, aquel hombre ya necesitaba descanzar por mas que amara a su acompañante las fuerzas flaqueaban

-usa...usako(la mira tratando con su mirada qe ella comprendiera su cansancio y a la vez que lo perdone por tener tan corta salida con el)

-tienes razon ya es tarde...(le respondio de forma pausada y sonriendole)

-espero qe no te molest...

-Mamo... yo entiendo, no te preocupes ...(ella se apego al cuerpo de cuando le dio ese fuerte abrazo)

-usako ... yo...(fue silenciado por el dedo indice sobre sus labios)

-Mamo shhh(retirando su dedo) vamos llevame a casa, si?...mañana podemos vernos si es qe puedes y seria genial ...me siento muy orgullosa por ti por tus estudios y por el gran medico qe llegaras a ser...-(soriendole ampliamente de lo orgullosa que estaba de el)

-gracias usako..-(la mira tiernamente para despues darle un tierno beso en la frente )

-asi me gusta qe confies en mi qe todo estara bien..

_Planeta Kinmoku_

Despues de haber trabajado arduamente las Sailor Starlights estaban en una buenas vacaciones por mandato de su princesa y sobre todo como premio a su labor, en las afueras del hermoso palacio yacia una laguna rodeada de frondosos arboles de hojas color naranjas con tonalidades rojas, aquel planeta que en la mayoria de sus dias el cielo siempre estaba despejado y los dias eran mas largos que las noches, nuestras amigas se encontraban en sus acostumbradas "actividades"

-jajajja tonta qe acaso creiste qe me ganarias?!-(healer la sailor de cabellos plateados se mostraba triunfante ante la mirada de reproche y enojo de la mujer que tenia delante suyo por muy debajo de ella , ya que se encontraba dentro del lago)

-eres una tramposa!-(fighter saliendo a regañadientas)

-eres una mala perdedora fighter( sacandole la lengua)

-no dijiste qe tendria qe ser de esa forma y ves como acabe!(furiosa )

-perdiste y tu castigo tienes qe aceptarlo ...( con una mirada malevola )

-eso me pasa por aceptar estupideces...-( resignada la sailor pelinegra)

-ya vamos ...-( mientras hala a fighter quien cargaba una bolsa grande dirigiendose a una habitacion, entran despacio tratando qe no hacer ni el minimo ruido, ponen el seguro a la puerta del baño de aqella habitacion y se dirigen afuera, en la parte exterior agachadas asoman sus cabezas por el ventanal de aquel lugar que habian cerrado con llave por fuera, empujan sutilmente uno de los vidrios de aquel ventanal ,despacio empiezan a soltar todo lo que habia dentro de aquella bolsa que fighter habia traido por ordenes de healer,todo dentro de esa bañera donde reposaba el cuerpo sumergido de una mujer dandole la espalda a nuestras nobles amigas, no percatandose qe estaba siendo inundada por sapos y lombrices qe fighter habia sacado del lago, se deslizan rapidamente del umbral de esa ventana sin poder continuar conteniendo las carcajas que estaban proximas a explotar, llegando a desatarse cuando escuchan el fuerte grito de quien fue victima de una de sus pecualiares forma de pasar el tiempo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-maker en un grito que saco de su acostumbrada siesta a kakyuu-hime de forma alarmada, mientras healer y fighter se mataban de la risa a carcajadas qe ya no podian controlar al imaginar la cara de maker, ya qe esta tenia repulsion a las lombrices y los sapos sobre todo en movimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Aprovechando la noche de tokio, en un lugar desolado , el silencio estaba presente tiendo a la oscuridad de aliada, dentro de aquel sitio de manera fugaz un pequeño destello sobresalio iluminandose un diminuto cristal transparente flotando sobre un pedestal por unos segundos, apagandose inmediatamente dejando aquel envolverse por la abrumadora oscuridad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

-ah?!(despertando de golpe de su lecho una dama de cabellos cortos color arena y caracter dominante, se quedo quieta y pensativa por la sensacion en su pecho, observó fijamente su pluma de transformación que estaba sobre su velador, le era extraño el haberse estremecido ante aquel sentimiento, por unos momentos volteó la mirada para observar a tan hermosa acompañante que tenia a su lado izquierdo durmiendo placidamente, sonrió con un poco de alivio el no haber interrumpido el sueño de su bella sirena)

-tal vez aun no estoy acostumbrada a tanta "paz"(en un susurro mientras arropaba a su sirena y acomodandose muy apegada a ella para volver a conciliar el sueño interrumpido)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era otro nuevo día , el cielo celeste despejado, el brillo solar que acariciaba con sus rayos las hojas de los árboles ,los pajaritos en sus nidales revoloteando sus plumajes, trinando con su cantar adornando la pacífica mañana...

-USAGIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN! (el llamado fuerte de una voz femenina)

-USA...(siendo callada por dos manos que le cubrian la boca)

Dentro de la casa Tsukino

-que bueno que siga todo igual(sonriendo y levantando una cajita que habóa soltado al escuchar su nombre a punta de gritos)

-usagi! (el llamado de una mujer dentro de la casa)

-ya voy mamá!

-usagi

-dime Luna (mientras metia unos cuantos cramelos en su bolso color blanco)

-usagi

-si?(volteando a ver a la felina)

-...(la gatita ya no supo que decir, temía preguntarle )...diviértete usagi-chan

-eso haré(penso que era lo que iba a decirle Luna, pero no tenia tiempo para platicas, ya era demasiado tarde)

Fuera de la casa Tsukino

-Rei no hagas eso! (enfadada cruzando sus brazos dandole la espalda)

-Acaso no podiamos tocar en vez de avisar a punta de gritos!(con las manos apoyadas en su cadera en forma de jarras con el ceño fruncido tipico del enojo)

-No estaba gritando (volteando a darle la cara a Rei )

-A no?... Entonces que hacias Mina? ah ya se, cantabas!(acercando su cara con la de mina con ojos enfurecidos)

-Mi voz es tan dulce que Yo...No...Grito!(dandole golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho de Rei, encendiendo mas el enojo en ella )

-Chicas! (Sin darse cuenta por la discusión usagi ya estaba parada frente a ellas)

-QUE!(las dos muchachas a la vez)

-oh...(mirando a usagi y sintiendose avergonzadas al presenciar a la madre de ésta a su lado)

-Disculpenos señora Tsukino (haciendo reverencia la pelinegra)

-No se preocupen niñas, se nota que estan con muchas energías en especial mi querida Mina (la mencionada se avergonzo)

-usagi ya debemos irnos, estamos retrasadas (con un tono de voz mas bajo Mina se dirigia a ella)

-oh,si! ...mamá regreso mas tarde (dandole un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo en su interior nostalgia)

-hi...hija (se separan y ve partir a las tres chicas)

Las tres iban de camino a la preparatoria Juuban hoy daban una pequeña ceremonia de ingreso a todos los estudiantes ya que el siguiente dia recien iniciaban las clases como debia ser

-Usa

-Si?(mirando a mina)

-Como le fue a Mamoru en su presentación?

-Bien...eso creo (jugando con los dedos de sus manos )

-Como que crees? no salieron después de eso?

-Sí

-Usagi-Baka entonces porque dices que crees le fue bien, acaso no te dijo nada sobre eso?

-Lo que pasa Rei es que ...(haciendo pausa, cosa que Mina aprovecho para terminar )

-Seguro estuvieron entretenidos en otra cosa y por eso no hablaron de eso ...picarona (con la cara sonrojada y los ojos chispeantes le da tokecitos en el hombro de usagi)

-Mina no digas eso!, verdad que esta equivocada usagi?(mientras veia que la cara de esta se tornaba colorada)...no me digas que

-no!(dandose cuenta que estaba dejando qe piensen mas de la cuenta)ayer Mamo-chan estaba muy cansado , le resulto muy estresante su presentación...asi que solo caminamos por los alrededores del parque y después me llevo a casa chicas

-Si es asi, porque te pones toda roja?!(mirandola inquisitoriamente)

-bueno es que yo(su cara se tornaba mas colorada)

-otra vez te estas poniendo roja usagi!

-no es lo que creen!,solo que yo...bueno, recorde lo guapo que se veia mi querido Mamo-chan en traje

-solo eso?

-que aburrida eres Usa, como te vas a avergonzar por eso, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo vieras en traje(mirando con cara de no creer del porque ella estaba sonrojada)

-De que hablan?

-Lita!(corrio para abrazarla)

-Buenos dias Usa(desaciendose ya del abrazo)de que hablaban?

-aca que Usa se pone colorada cada vez que le preguntamos que hizo con Mamoru en su cita de ayer

-en serio?( volteando a ver a usagi quien se ponia nerviosa)

-ya les dije, solo caminamos

-caminaron?

-si!, ademas el estaba muy cansado (tapandose la boca con sus dos manos)

-entonces si estaban en esas (mina aprovecho para molestarla)

-claro que no!, no hicimos nada de eso!

-ya dejala Mina, total son pareja tenia que pasar

-si Lita, pero te imaginas qe despues digan qe Chibi-Usa esta en camino y ni acabamos la preparatoria!

-ya calmate Rei,nos falta mucho para recibir una noticia asi

-oigan yo sigo aca (se enojo de que no le creyeran y peor que esten hablando de su salida con mamoru)

-si Usagi, pero estas muy chica para eso

-lo que quiere decir Rei es que aun no es tiempo para andar de niñeras

-MINA!(Rei y Lita)

-ademas, Mamoru-san sabe de métodos por algo es médico

-Amy!(las cuatro chicas)

-que dices Amy, ya les dije que ...esperen, a que hora llegaste (frunciendo el ceño la rubia de coletas)

-hace poco Usa, pero lo suficiente para saber de que se trata

-asi?( cruzando los brazos)

-si Usa, no te preocupes, Mamoru-san sabe de anticoncep

-qe ya dije qe no hacemos nada de eso!(enojada cortando lo que iba a terminar de decir amy)

-ya no te enojes Usa, igual sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, pero ... No deben tener a Chibi-Usa hasta fundar Tokio de Crystal

-bah, ya van a empezar con lo mismo, ya les dije que no hacemos nada

-ya dejemos ese tema, mejor vamos que ya esta empezando (se apresuraban para ser de las primeras filas frente al estrado que estaba ya armado en el patio de la preparatoria, subian equipos de música, parlantes inmensos y colocaban un micrófono en el centro del escenario, subiendo el Director de la preparatoria llamando la atención de los estudiantes y dar asi su discurso de presentación al nuevo año academico )

-Este año debemos esforzarnos mucho Usa (minako agarrandole la mano)

-si (afirmando tambien con su cabeza)

-por el momento estan bien , y priorizar nuestra preparación para presentar el examen a la universidad chicas

-Amy recien vamos a empezar el segundo año de preparatoria y ya estas con los examenes para la universidad, no es justo (Mina haciendo puchero)

-pero falta poco

-si, si esta bien pero seran culpables que un dia de estos me de un derrame (haciendo drama con los ojos llorosos)

-no exageres mina(mientras reian se escuchaba el empiezo del musical , el sonido de aquella canción se hacia familiar, tres chicas subieron al escenario cada una en sus posiciones )

_Search for your love_

_Search for your love_

-parece que aun no se han olvidado de ellos

_Kimi ha itsumo _

_kagayai te ta _

-fue reciente , quien va a olvidarlos

_Taisetsu ni shite ta yo_

_(eien no starlight) _

-eso lo dices porque recuerdas a cierto gruñon antipatico, desubicado, creido( contando con los dedos de sus manos)

_Egao hitotsu _

_chiisana hoshi _

-Rei ya basta deja de referirte asi de mi Yaten!(estaba furiosa poniendose frente a frente con ella, mientras las demas solo observaban con paciencia la riña sin prestar atencion al musical)

-Ja! Tu Yaten?, nunca ha sido tuyo (aplastando mas sus frente contra la de Mina)

-Quien lo dice!

-eso lo vimos todas, nunca te hizo caso!

-eres una amargada , todo porque Nicholas esta de viaje

-El no tiene nada que ver!

-si tiene porque si estuviera aqui no estarias de amargada

-aunque sea el es mio no co...(tapandose la boca, dandose cuenta que hablo de mas)

-asi que el es tuyo (mina haciendo pausa poniendo ojos de diablilla)

-ya no la molestes Mina, Rei en serio tu y nicholas estan juntos?(volteando a verla)

-Lita, tu tambien!

-bueno bueno, tu lo dijiste

Terminando el recital de canciones las cinco chicas se van juntas a comer al centro CROWN

-Usagi te pasa algo?

-eh?(alzando la mirada) no, nada Lita

-Usa hace rato estas penstiva que sucede?

-estas embarazada?!

-mina!(las cuatro)

-dinos Usa que es lo que te tiene asi(amy tomandole de la mano para darle seguridad que confie en ellas )

-(suspirando) me preguntaba porque en el siglo xxx no mencionan a las starlights o ...algo sobre mis padres (todo quedo en silencio,nadie dijo nada por buen rato)

-Usa (llamando la atencion de la nombrada) no sabemos mucho de lo que sucede porque solo hemos estado para pelear contra Death Moon , ademas sabes que Plut no puede revelarnos todo del futuro pero seguro todos ellos estan bien, al igual que tus padres

-Ademas Usa, puede que las starlights esten en su planeta y no nos hayan visitado en siglos (otra vez bajaron la mirada todas y el silencio impero)

-Y mis padres? no los he visto en palacio

-seguro porqe ellos viviran en los alrededores (Lita encontrando soluciones mirando de reojo a las demas)

-Pero, porque Chibi-Usa viene aqui y no se queda con ellos?(nadie volvio a hablar y asi pasaron hasta despedirse y regresar cada una a sus casas)

Ya de noche el cielo estaba alumbrado por tilitantes estrellas, la rubia de dos coletas estaba vestida con su pijama teniendo figuras de conejitos, permanecia sentada en una cama con la mirada en el cielo a travez de la pequeña ventana

-usagi-chan...Usagi!...usagi!

-eh...(volteando a ver a luna y regresando otra vez a la posicion anterior, mirando el cielo )

-sucede algo usagi-chan?

-...(suspira)...nada...

-usagi...sabes que puedes contar conmigo (acercandose mas a su dueña)

-no sucede nada malo luna...solo

-extrañas a Chibi-Usa? por eso estas aqui, donde era su habitacion? (Sube a la cama y observa a la chica que tenia la mirada en las estrellas)

-he pensado en Chibi-Usa, y la extraño,pero eso no era el motivo que me encuentres aqui(dejando de ver tras la ventana , voltea la mirada para ver a la felina)

-entonces que es usagi?

-...(voltea otra vez a ver las estrellas, tomar valor para preguntar y a la vez sobrellevar cualquier respuesta que le de, lo penso mejor y solo atino a decir otra cosa)...crees que estamos en epoca de paz Luna?

-eso es lo que te preocupa?

-ha pasado cuanto tiempo desde Galaxya? seis meses no es asi Luna?

-si, seis meses (ahora la felina acompañaba a usagi a mirar las estrellas)

-seis meses que no ha habido nada de sobresaltos, seis meses que resulta extraño el vivir asi, como alguien normal (la felina volteo la mirada para verla )

-no deseabas vivir como alguien normal usagi-chan

-sabes que eso no se puede , si fueramos normal ,no deberia tener conocimiento de ser sailor moon menos que soy una princesa

-eso te molesta?

-no, claro que no luna, solo que, es extraño ya te lo dije, vivir asi "en paz"

-tal vez lo que te preocupa sea que se aproxima que fundes Tokio de Crystal, no es asi?

-...

-usagi?

-que pasara con mis padres Luna?(volteo la mirada para ver a luna y hacerle notar tristeza en su rostro,ante esa pregunta luna no respondia , la felina agacho la mirada,no sabia que decir, quedando en el silencio sin obtener respuesta )

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

En los exteriores de palacio de kinmoku se observaba la magnifica vista de un lago que por las luces propias de los satelites del planeta rojo , hacian brillar sus cristalinas aguas color tornasol azulado , cerca de aquel lugar nacia un inmenso arbol semejante a un roble de la tierra, con sus frondosas ramas estas de colores naranjas con destellos dorados, siendo complice y testigo de una pareja de la cual se escuchaban sus murmullos y algo mas...

-no, no fue mi intencion (se escuchaba la voz avergonzada de un joven)

-yo...no...si ...(la respuesta dubitativa de una mujer)

-lo mejor es irme

-seiya no! (Le agarra del brazo para que no se levante y siga acompañandola)

-princesa , discul...(no logra acabar, kakyuu lo halo con brusquedad,sus labios color carmesi lo silenciaron con un beso desesperado,sintiendo como seiya la aprisiona entre sus brazos profundizando aquel beso apretandola mas al agarrarla por la cintura, su piel empieza a arder con los movimientos de sus labios contra los de SU estrella)

-hazme tuya (teniendo los ojos cerrados y con rubor en sus mejillas , sus labios hinchados de los furtivos besos, acariciando el pecho de él )...hazme tuya...te necesito (seguia suplicandole a su amante que necesitaba mas que besos)

-prin...princesa (con su voz ronca cerca al oido de ella haciendo que se estremeciera el sentir el aliento caliente cerca a su cuello, erizandole la piel)

-...princesa (otra vez la nombraba pero ahora el tono era femenino y serio )

-...PRINCESA!

-eh?! (Se despierta sobresaltada del trono real, y al ver qien la llamaba sintio sus mejillas arder ,avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida y peor por lo que estaba soñando)

-disculpe despertarla de ese modo pero no respondia, se siente bien?(la mujer que estaba delante de ella se inclina a tocar con su mano derecha la frente de kakyuu)

-que.. que haces fighter! (zafandose de su agarre, se aleja de ella)

-verificando que tanta fiebre tiene , disculpe incomodarla (haciendo reverencia )

-fiebre? Porque crees que tengo fiebre (extrañada, asustada, avergonzada mas teniendo delante y muy cerca al tormento de su sueño)

-esque tiene la cara toda colorada, aun la tiene (mirandola fijamente y cada vez mas su rostro se tornaba un rojo intenso haciendo desconcertar a la sailor por tal reacción)debería llamar al médico real princesa, no se ve nada bien (tratando de acercarse a ella)

-no!

-no?

-no.. este.. no es necesario que llames al médico,estoy bien (volteando para no ver mas la cara de quien le mostraba preocupación por su supuesta fiebre,mirando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho )...no es nada de que preocuparse, ve a descanzar, mañana será un largo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Era de mañana ya en Kinmoku la princesa Kakyuu estaba despierta desde muy tempranas horas, por no decir que toda la noche se la había pasado en vela, pensar en que decirle a sus guardianas le estaba provocando el no poder conciliar el sueño, un poco consumida en pensamientos del que hacer o que ordenar la agobiaba, tan solo no quería que lo tomaran a mal lo que dispondría sobre ellas...

-¡Buenos dias princesa! (healer llegando muy emocionada,tal vez por pensar que tendrían alguna misión de las cuales ya no estaban para el olvido, despertando a una ensimismada princesa)

-Buenos dias (volteando a verla)no pense encontrar... encontrarte tan temprano de lo costumbre(Mirando hacia los lados si es que se asomaban las demás)

-creo que soy la única que desperto más temprano princesa, bueno a parte de usted

-entonces debemos esperarlas, no lo crees?

-si... pero si desea puedo ir a despertarlas

-no sera necesario, mejor esperemos...(haciendo una pausa )healer...

-si? , digame princesa

-fighter...fighter aún sigue pensando en ella?

-mmmmm ... algo asi princesa, pero pierda cuidado ya se le pasará (mientras platicaban el tiempo paso volando y las demas sailor se hacian presentes)

-princesa disculpe la tardanza(la pelinegra recien llegada haciendo reverencia junto con la pelicastaña)

-no hagan eso, saben que no es necesario

-para que nos necesita hoy princesa?

-las mande a llamar ...porque... (Mirando a cada una de ellas)

-hay alguna misión de riesgo?!... Un nuevo enemigo?!(healer se mostraba mas entusiasmada de tan solo pensarlo, teniendo un brillo particular en sus orbes )

-que?!(la pelinegra miraba a la peliplata sobre su repentino entusiasmo a lo que ella misma decía)

-necesito que vayan al pueblo y recojan todas las inquietudes que deben tener ahora (aquel mandato extraño a las tres guardianas )

-ir de familia en familia?!(la pelinegra extrañada y la peliplateada decepcionada lo dijeron en tono de pesadez)

-asi es , ¿hay algún problema en hacerlo?

-oh, no, no princesa, solo que ...(la pelinegra rascandose la cabeza, de que aquel pedido le resultaba aburrido, tan distinto de lo que healer había pronunciado)

-lo que quiere decir fighter (interrumpiendola) que aquel mandato nos tomo por sorpresa princesa, el investigar a cada familia y sus respectivas inquietudes nos tomara mucho tiempo

-una soberana necesita saber que es lo que necesita su pueblo sus inquietudes y alegrias

-lo haremos princesa, fighter es un poco desconsiderada al no pensar desde su postura como gobernante (mirando retoricamente a fighter)

-vayan...y no vuelvan hasta que tengan el 100% de las inquietudes

-pero princesa... Eso conllevara dias, semanas ...(lo último diciendolo en voz baja)

-asi lo haremos, con su permiso!(maker dio media vuelta y halo a fighter del brazo y tras de ella una healer derrotada las seguía,para asi terminar de salir del salon real)

-vaya forma de sacarlas de los alrededores de palacio (una silueta se hizo presente, dejandose ver a una mujer adulta de piel clara de largos cabellos color verde envueltos en una especie de malla,ojos del mismo color ,su vestido de un color azul oscuro,era de encaje resaltando su figura ya madura con una gran falda que llegaba hasta tapar por completo la visibilidad de sus zapatillas color negro )

-no tenia otra forma de hacerlo Akane

-¿podrias decirme que motivos tienes para que esten fuera?

-pronto lo sabras, para eso llama a Said

OoooOooooooooOooooooooooo

En otra parte de la Vía Láctea, dentro de lo que aparentemente es un meteorito orbitando cerca al planeta Tierra

-la escencia de caos reacciono a la energía de la princesa lunar (una silueta de forma femenina de cerca a un Trono en medio de aquella habitación del cual no se mostraba quien estaba sentado solo oscuridad constrastaba con los brillos de aquel asiento)

-y que esperas para no poner el plan en marcha!( de voz gruesa, intimidante, sin dudas el de un hombre)

-si!

oooOooooOooooooooooOooo

El día soleado en juuban despues de clases

-oi, oi lita a donde vaaaaaas! (gritaba usagi mientras lita apresuraba el paso y salir de la escuela sin despedirse de las demás)

-a donde creen que haya ido con tanta prisa (mina mirando a las demás )

-si fuera la tonta de usagi sabríamos que fue para molestar a mamoru pero lita?

-si, usagi es predecible (lo decia amy afirmando con la cabeza)

-que tiene de malo que vaya a buscar a mamo-chan (haciendo pucheros), ademas estamos hablando de lita

OOooooooooOoooooooooOoooo

Dentro de aquel lugar donde se había visto aquel cristal brillar sobre el pedestal

-Zendal derpierta ( la femina se hacia presente completamente para apreciar su forma, era de cabellos negros amarrado en una coleta alta con listones que colgaban de su amarre, aretes en forma de perla tan grandes como el tamaño de sus orbes color rubi, vestida de un sosten con mangas largas color blanca y amarrada a la cintura dejando ver su ombligo, una calzoneta del mismo color teniendo a los lados de su cadera listones grueso de su sujetador, unas zapatillas del mismo color )

El cristal reacciono dando destellos chispeantes naciendo un rayo de su centro hasta los confines del cielo y desprendiendose un pequeño fragmento haciendo que se forme una silueta humanoide

Ooooooooooooooooo

Las cuatro chicas iban de camino al centro crown, mientras platicaban sobre la fugaz salida de Lita

-donde creen que fue con tanta prisa?

-no lo sabemos Usa, tal vez quiso ir al baño (todas pusieron ojitos chiquitos al escuchar lo que Mina decia)

-hay Mina tu y tus ocurrencias

Aquella luz se alcanzo a ver como un rayo ante los ojos de las jovenes

-Que fue eso?

-parece que va a llover y no he traido paraguas, que mala suerte

-usagi deja de quejarte y apresurate

-presiento algo extraño

\- también lo sentimos Rei , solo esperemos que no sea nada malo y sea solo una aparente tormenta ...miren como esta el cielo (mina señalando con su dedo índice)

-no estoy tan segura de eso mina, tal vez Rei tenga razón , algo esta mal

Las 4 Chicas quedaron pensativas, la era ese presentimiento que las invadian? ,¿ pero que tal todo es producto de su imaginación y solo es una simple tormenta ?

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

fueron sacadas de su pequeño ensimasmiento , lo que temían estaba pasando, escucharon gritos de personas y a la par explosiones

-usagi-chan quedate aquí (rei la trataba de esconder presurosamente detras de unos arbustos)

-pero...

-nada de peros usagi, tu no puedes pelear

-iremos a ver , seguro es algún accidente sin importancia

-Si claro... accidente sin importancia (lo decia haciendo puchero mientras observaba que las demás se alejaban)

OoooooooOooooooooooo

Se acercaban las tres donde estaba ocurriendo los atentados, pero mayor fue sorpresa lo que encontraron

-jupiter?!(las tres guerreras estaban sorprendidas Jupiter estaba tendida en el piso sobre el cuerpo de quien se podia reconocer era Andrew, los dos aparentemente inconcientes,mas sin encontrar al culpable, cuando otra vez se escucha mas explosiones)

-bueno ahora sabemos porque tanta prisa (mirando de forma picara la escena)

-mina!( amy y rei reprochandole el comentario)

Otra fuerte explosión retumbo el ambiente

-chicas!( la advertencia de Rei hizo entender a las otras dos lo que debían hacer)

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MARTE !

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS !

-TRANSFORMACIÓN!

transformandose para dar pelea a lo desconocido hasta ese momento

OoooooooooooooooooooOo

usagi estaba impaciente las chicas no regresaban y ella a pesar que no podía transformarse ya que en la pelea con galaxya su broche estaba desecho, salio de su escondite para saber que había pasado, tal vez como dijo Mina no sucedía nada importante y se fueron sin avisar, pero porque harian eso ellas , parando en seco su avance por la explosión que se había producido haciendola tropezar y caer sobre sus extremidad izquierda

-au..au... Que tonta... Me duele (el dolor en su muñeca le era incontrolable, la caida aparatosa había provocado que su muñeca izqierda soporte todo el peso de su cuerpo al caer)... que? (sintiendo la presencia de un ser maligno )

-quien eres tu? (Sailor marte había aparecido para hacer frente a ese ser)

-porque osas a interrumpir nuestra amada paz

-chicas tengan cuidado, jupiter no tiene rastros de haber luchado (Mercury por el intercomunicador daba el diagnostico de lo que probablemente habia sucedido con Jupiter, ya que se había quedado para examinar ante aquel aparente desmayo otrance en que estaba)

-no lucho?!

-estas segura amy!(mina no lo podia creer)

Mientras se miraban Marte y Venus una a la otra, aquel humanoide aprovecho para darle un certero golpe al estómago de una despistada Marte impulsandola a golpearse contra unos muros del edificio mas cercano , continuando rapidamente a lanzar a venus lo mas lejos posible con una rafaga de viento que nacia de su mano

-chicas! (Usagi había visto lo sucedido, sintiendose impotente de no poder ayudar)

OoooOOooOOO

OOOOoooOooO

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku:

-para esto es que las dejaste fuera de palacio!(akane se sentia furiosa, la orden para el General de la Guardia Real de Kinmoku era absurdo para ella)

-esto debe hacerse! (kakyuu ya habia estallado , se sentia presionada por todo lo que le venia increpando su guardiana )

-pero no sabes ni la minima idea de lo que mandas a buscar

-si se lo que estoy ordenando... Said (acercandose a el) deberas ir a Tatooine

-Tatooine?!(el guerrero real tambien se habia sorprendido cuando nombraron aquel planeta casi inexistente, mejor dicho aquel planeta que recuerda es sacado de una fabula)...**_"debe estar bromeando la Princesa"_**...( pensaba para si mismo)

-que absurdo se escucha eso Kakyuu

-Silencio!(su paciencia ya no tenia cabida en esa conversacion) Iras a Tatooine y conciliaras una reunion con los entes del Cambio

-QUE!(akane y Said, mostrando sorpresa, con la cara desencajada)

OOOOooooOOOOo

OOOOooooOOOOo

El humanoide se había acercado a sailor marte quien estaba herida notandose el recorrido que hacia la sangre que bajaba de su frente por toda su mejilla , aquel monstruo habia levantado su brazo tal vez para finalizar la labor con ella pero una rosa le cayo de golpe sobre su espalda

-quien eres y el porque estas aqui lastimando a estas personas...( era el príncipe de la tierra en su traje de tuxedo mask)

OooooooOoooooooOoo

mientras la pelea se realizaba todo estaba siendo observado a travez de un bola de cristal enorme dentro del salon donde se encontraba la silueta de un hombre sentado y aquella mujer que habia despertado al humanoide estaba sentada al lado de los pies de este

-quien es ese?!

-no sientes su esencia Nexus?

-mmm(pensando , mientras reposaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano derecha, tratando de recordarlo)...el tonto guardián también reencarno (con una sonrisa )


	4. Chapter 4

El humanoide quedo observando al nuevo personaje que había llegado, ya habia visto tres sailor scout y ahora a este último

_-(zendal)-era llamado mentalmente_

el estancamiento de aquel monstruo hizo aprovechar la oportunidad para tuxedo mask, quien con su bastón se lanzo para golpearlo

-Que?!- (sorpendido, aquel ataque no hizo ni rasguño alguno)

_(zendal, atácalos otra vez, hasta que aparezca la princesa de la luna!) _fue transmitido el mensaje justo cuando tuxedo mask daba el ataque y la reacción fue violenta, aquel monstruo cogió el baston de tuxedo mask para lanzarlo contra el piso junto con todo el peso del cuerpo del joven Príncipe

-tuxedo Mask!-(una adolorida Sailor Venus se había puesto de pie a duras penas)

mientras el llamado de ella y el grito ahogado de Mamoru hizo que usagui reaccione de forma desesperante

-tu te quedas aqui

-Uranus...(usagui mientras es agarrada con fuerza de su brazo derecho)...suéltame!(no logrando safarce del agarre)

-No!... te quedas aqui conmigo!(jalandola mas fuerte )

-Mamo-chan esta en problemas, no entiendeS!(se sentia acorralada , no podia ayudar en su estado, estaba llorosa)mamo-chan (sollozando)

-silenció !... te soltare, pero no salgas...(las facciones seria de uranus, hizo que usagi obedeciera sin hacer otro reproche)

A pocos metros en el lugar de la batalla ya por decir dispareja en fuerzas , solo era esperar los golpes certeros de aquel maligno

-Beso de amor y ...ah...(no logro completar el ataque, estaba siendo cogida del cuello)

-¡ Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

los dos poderes se combinaron para solo dar un pequeño golpe al enemigo, mientras que este al percatarse de nuevas presencias, desaparece instantaneamente soltando a Venus, quien cae semi inconciente

-Mina!(la sacerdotiza, alzo camino para socorrer a su compañera de batallas)

-Qe rayos fue eso!(uranus se habia acercado ya donde se encontraban las demas)

-Mamo-chan!(fue rápidamente junto a él, mostraba una herida profunda a simple vista , el golpe fue casi fatal )

-estamos bien Haruka, gracias por tu preocupación...(Mina molesta ya dejando su transformación, mientras se cogia un costado de su cintura)

-no estoy para bromas venus, esto es extraño

-que esperabas? que nos maten? para que salgas a nuestro rescate recien?!(Rei estaba reprochando a Haruka por su falta de compañerismo)

-estaba cuidando de la Princesa que por poco sale de donde estaba escondida, eso si seria malo para nosotras

-Vaya, si que somos importantes

-ya basta! (usagi grito desde donde estaba abrazando a tuxedo mask)... ayudenme!(sollozando pidiendo la ayuda necesaria Tuxedo Mask seguia sangrando )

**oooOOOooo  
**

-no era tu objetivo esperar que llegue la Princesa de la Luna?(nexus mirando al que dio la orden que desaparezca la criatura)

-Nexus, porque eres tan impaciente, ya tenemos 3 sailor heridas, el guardian de la tierra tambien, no dudes que a la proxima la princesa saldra

-igual de todas formas no servira , si la atrapamos

-exacto, ves que no eres tan tonta como parece (sonriendo mientras observaba la ultima imagen que transmitia el monstruo)

**oooOOOooo**

Las sailor heridas fueron llevadas al hospital General de Juuban, lugar donde Mamoru hacia sus practicas pre-profesionales, Haruka, Amy y Usagi estaban en la sala de espera, una inquieta y preocupada usagi daba vueltas en circulos

-deberias dejar de hacer eso, te vas a terminar mareando koneko (mientras lo decia, usagi paro en seco su caminar, volteando a ver a haruka con cara de disgusto)

-porque no ayudaste?... donde estan las demas?(se acerco a increparle a Haruka)

-Usagi-chan(amy se habia parado para colocarse a lado de ella, tal vez evitar algun enfrentamiento verbal)

-estan en el siglo xxx... yo estoy aca por mi propia cuenta(volteando a ver otra cosa mientras cruzaba los brazos)

-estan en el siglo xxx? porque?

-eso no te lo puedo decir, son mandatos que debemos cumplir

-tu sabias de este ataque, no es cierto! y no avisaste, porque!

-tranquila Usagi, no es manera de hablar con gritos, recuerda estamos en un Hospital

-contesta Haruka, ¡ustedes sabian?

-Rei...(usagi volteo a verla)... te duele mucho?(tocando el vendaje que tenia colocado Rei en su frente)

-no Usa, estoy bien

-Mina aun no sale, tampoco nos dicen nada de Lita ni de Mamo-chan

-Usa

-que sucede Amy

-Te olvidas de Andrew

-oh, como pude olvidarlo, también estaba ahi

-es porque eres un tonta que solo piensa en mamoru

-ni estando herida dejas de fastidiarme Rei

Se quedaron sentadas esperando noticias de sus demas amigos, las horas pasaban, para ser heridas no letales, el transcurrir del tiempo les hacia dudar de eso

-familiares de Mamoru chiba?(una enfermera habia dado el llamado, mientras todas se veian las caras, era cierto ninguna era familiar)

-ella(Haruka señalando a usa).. es la novia de Chiba (haciendo sonrojarla)

-por favor siganme, el esta bien, se le practico una tomografia previa(la enfermera iba platicando sobre el estado de mamoru)

-y sobre los demas que vinieron junto con el?(Amy se sentia preocupada al no encontrar noticias de los demas)

\- aver dejeme revisar ... Aino,Minako esta en recuperaciones aun no despierta , tenia una costilla fisurada

-oh, mina!

-calma Usa(Rei ponia una mano en su hombro mostrando confianza en que se recuperara)

-Kino,Lita y Furuhata, Andrew estan en cuidados intensivos

-porque motivos?

-aun no lo sabemos, no despiertan por alguna razon

Las chicas se habian separado para poder visitar a los demas por igual, usagi y haruka fueron a visitar a Mamoru, Rei a Lita y Andrew, mientras Amy fue a ver si desperto ya Mina

-Mamo-chan !(usagi entro a la habitacion, pudiendo observar que el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama,corrio a abrazarlo sin percatarse que estaba aun adolorido)

-ou...

-perdon(separandose rapidamente del abrazo qe le dio) disculpame ... yo

-estoy bien Usa-ko(acariciandole una mejilla, para evitar que llore)

Un par de dias transcurrieron , no hubo ataque alguno, los demas estaban recuperandose , ah excepcion de Lita y Andrew quienes aun estaban inconcientes

-esto esta raro Usa

-lo se Mina, tampoco entiendo como dijeron que hoy haria Sol ¡si esta lloviendo!

-Usagi- Baka! lo que mina quiere decir es lo que le pasa a Lita!

-ya, ya entendi, no me grites

-Mina tiene razon, esto es demasiado extraño, fuimos atacadas, no teniamos condicion de ganar, pero nos dejo asi porque quiso y ahora con Lita no sabemos que sucedio

-Chicas rapido,ya despertaron!

Las caras de las demas al escuchar lo que dijo Rei se les ilumino, por fin podrian saber que sucedio con Lita y que ataque recibio para estar de esa forma, fueron apresuradamente a la habitacion de esta, encontrandola sentada mirando por la ventana

-Lita!

-Usa no hagas eso, recuerda lo que paso con Mamoru! (haciendo que el llamado de atención de Rei, usa se contuviera y se quedara inmovil antes de ir a apretar en un profundo abrazo a la recien despertada)

-como te sientes?

-hola chicas (el semblante que tenia era de cansancion, apenada)

-Lita, que sucedio?

-Bueno...

**Flaschback**

-Y eso es todo

-esta seguro doctor?(Andre sentado de lado de Lita, dentro de un consultorio, frente al médico)

-Asi es , tengan la absoluta certeza que usted señorita Kino, no esta embarazada

-Que bueno...no quiero decir que sea malo, solo que (lita se sentia mas apenada de lo que ya estaba)

-entiendo señorita Kino, y usted señor Furuhata deben ser mas responsables

-pero una cosa doctor

-que sucede señorita kino?

-pórque sentia todos esos malestares tipicos de un embarazo?

-es sencillo, usted sufrió cambios hormonales, ya que me cuentan que desde su primera relación íntima se sintió asi, es normal hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre (esto último hizo enrojecer mas a Andrew)

-creo que ya debemos retirarnos

-gracias doctor

El salir del hospital estaban un poco desorientados, lo que dijo el médico resultaba alentador, ya que tener un hijo a éstas alturas era contraproducente, mientras iban de camino al Centro Crown

-te sientes mejor ahora?

-claro que si,imaginate si hubiera sido diferente

-mmmm... tener un hijo contigo no suena nada mal(mirandola a los ojos)... pero aún te falta por temrinar muchas cosas, podemos esperar(para finalizar dandole un tierno beso)

-que es eso!(lita señalando un pequeño haz de luz que se erguía hasta el cielo)

quedaron mirando ambos lo que se disipaba el rayo de luz, cuando una fuerte ventisca los sacudio por completo, había aparecido el humanoide delante de ellos

-que es eso!

-no lo se, pero quedate detras de mi(Andrew mostraba nerviosismo, ante aquella criatura)

-General de La elite Lunar, que bueno que te encontramos(hizo su aparición nexus por primera vez ante ellos)

-de que habla?

-no lo se, ha de ser alguna desquiciada

-no lo soy, pero que haremos contigo, de principio cuando no, siempre junto a Jupiter

Sorprendida Lita, aquella sabía su identidad

-no se de que rayos hablas, asi que deja de decir incoherencias y largate de aquí

-claro que no son incoherencias(corriendo rapidamente para estar frente a frente a Andrew)... cuanto te he extrañado... amor(rosando los labios de Andrew, mientras detras de él Lita mira con los ojos desorbitados, terminando nexus para alejarse)... trae la esencia de la guerrero de Jupiter Zendal

Desapareció Nexus , Andrew había caído despues que Nexus solo rosara sus labios con él

-Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Jupiter... ¡Transformación!

Sailor jupiter logra transformarse completamente , aquel monstruo no hacia nada, y Lita ya estaba intranquila, molesta y todo recordar lo que había hecho Nexus y Andrew inconciente atras de ella a sus pies

-Hoja...No!(el monstruo la habia cogido del cinto de su pecho sin lograr que ella haga algo más una escala de poder resplandeció de su mano absorbiendo en si energía de Júpiter, dado la vulnerabilidad que se encontraba animicamente tanto en salud y emociones, no resistió y cedió )

**Fin Flashbak**

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo (cabizbaja)

-Lita...(en un susurro por parte de Usagi)

**OOOOOoooooOOOOoooooO**

**OOOoooooOOOOoooooOOO**

Próxima al ecuador de la Vía Láctea en el hemisferio sur prácticamente, se puede visualizar en ella gran cantidad de estrellas y cúmulos estelares teniendo una forma bien definida a un triángulo pero a diferencia de su componente boreal es escaleno y no isósceles es nombrado el Triángulo Astral, en medio de aquello orbita una especie de planeta o estrella gigante mas que cualquiera llamada "Tatooine" del cual su brillo es reesplandeciente e incandescente como el sol y al igual que este caliente de aproximado cien grados celsius, dado a la poca probabilidad de vida , mejor dicho nula. Una especie de masa estelar en un tenue brillo iba acercandose a su órbita pareciendo que de algún modo a otro colisionaria al momento que pase una especie de barrera de protección que estaba presente, sin más aquella barrera desapareció por unos instantes haciendo que aquel instruso pase, como siendo invitado a seguir su camino sin ser interrumpido, llegando a superficie ajena y desconocida aquel ser descendió las revoluciones de su aterrizaje

-oh?!( quedo estático un hombre de edad adulta,alto tez blanca,cabellos dorados corto tipo militar, ojos color verde limón,tenia todo el cuerpo con mallas negras portando una armadura que consistia en una pechera que cubria su dorso de forma de pectorales, un cinto donde cargaba una espada , un tipo faldar del mismo tipo que su pechera al igual de colores grises que cubria sus partes nobles,del brazo izquierdo portaba un escudo con el emblema real de color blanco con bordes rojos, el símbolo a quien debia lealtad al igual lo tenia marcado en el lado derecho de su pectoral,con su capa color negra ondeando, pisaba aquel suelo extraño, si extraño! era totalmente un pastizal lo que veia,como su planeta? se preguntaba una y otra vez si había tomado el rumbo correcto,estaba desconcertado lo que observaba era el inmenso pastizal colores naranjas en abundancia, caminaba y caminaba, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación fueron demasiados dias de viaje inter estelar para que ahora se haya equivocado de rumbo?)

**FLASH BACK**

-pero si llega ahí morirá! Estas conciente de eso! (una mujer dandole la espalda a él mientras reprochaba a otra que por ser mas baja que ella no notaba y pareciese que hablaba sola)

-iré, tal como su alteza me lo ha pedido (se levantó y se dirigió a marcharse)

-esto es una locura!, ese lugar es inhanitable si es que existe!(alzando la voz , haciendo sentir su enojo)

-es lo que la princesa me encargo, debo obedecer órdenes asi sea una leyenda, exista o no, son necesarios y cumplire sus deseos (se retira completamente)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Pero que...(quedo atónito al observar lo que tenia en frente , era un castillo de estructuras medievales , un frente imponente sus colores eran Dorados , acaso construido con algún metal precioso?)

**FLASHBACK**

En los exteriores de palacio

-no vayas por favor (aquella misma mujer que hace unos momentos se encontraba enojada con él por haber aceptado el pedido de su princesa)

-no te preocupes tanto Akane, que tan peligroso puede ser?,(acercandose a ella para abrazarla) , que tal no encuentre nada y sigue siendo un cuento de hadas de los tantos que existen

-(se separa un poco de su agarre para subir la mirada haciendo notar que tenia los ojos humedecidos por un par de lágrimas)y si no?, lo haz pensado?...Kakyuu esta empecinada en que los encuentres, pero ellos...ellos son peligrosos y puede ser que te hagan daño(esconde su cabeza en el pecho de éste)

-estoy preparado para ir hasta el mismo infierno, acaso no confías en mis habilidades?(diciendolo como un reproche pero sin llegar a ser tan duro en sus palabras)

-si confío, solo que...según se dice Tatooine es inhabitable, con solo llegar a su atmósfera te desintegrarias

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-aaaaaahhhhhhh!(sin darse cuenta fue tragado por el suelo adentrandolo a una especie de agujero negro ,cerrandose para solo dejar en la superficie su escudo)


	5. Chapter 5:kakyuu

**OOOOkakyuuOOOO**

Iba cayendo deliberadamente , desesperandose por contrarrestar la caida o disipar el violento impacto, sin lograrlo,y estrellarse con lo que sería el final del agujero, produciendo un sonido seco ,quedando inconciente tendido en el suelo, sin signos de estar reaccionando unos fulgores en forma de esferas empezaban a inundar todo el lugar por un par de segundos

-aaaaah!

Empieza a escucharse una jadeante voz, llenandole los timpanos con ese chillido, reacciona, recobrandose poco a poco , abre completamente los ojos

-**que suce...**(los cabellos se le crisparón por una extraña razón ajena a él)

-**aaaaaaah** (otro tono de voz más alto, hizo sobresaltar a Said de su posición)

-**quien esta ahí !** \- ya en guardia grita desesperado, mientras la iluminación del lugar tilitaba

-**aaaaaahhh** -otra vez aquel sonido parecido a un quejido,hace que Said mirara por todas partes , cuando de momento a otro se torno en oscuridad absoluta

-**que demonios esta pasando...**(murmurando, tratando de enfocar su sentidos a cualquier movimiento externo a él)

-**aaaaaahhhhh-** el tono de aquel lugar oscuro se torno rojo , sorprendiendo a Said

**-aaaaaaaaahh-**cambiando a color amarillo

-**aaaaaaahhhh** -ahora azul, mientras Said trataba de agudizar su audición hacia los lugares donde el eco según él se originaban

**-ahhh**

**-aaahh**

**-aaaahh** (el timbre de las voces cambiaba tan rápido al igual que los colores)

**-aaaaahhh**(rojo)

-**aaahhh**(amarillo)

-**aa.**.(casi coloreando el lugar de azul) ..**a** (oscureciendose ) **a..aaa...chuuuuuuuuus-**el exagerado estornudo invadia el lugar -aaaa...aaaa...auch! ,que te pasa Holly !

-**y todavía preguntas animal!**

-**ya tranquilizate Holly, sabiamos que esta bestia iba a dañar nuestra entrada**(la voz más ronca que los otros dos)

Mientras empezaba la discusión de esos hombres , nuestro guerrero que se mostraba escéptico de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, daba algunos pasos para tratar de alcanzar el origen del griterio

-**si fuera tu, no daría un paso más** -aquella advertencia hizo parar en seco, de repente se ilumino todo dando a conocer su situación

-**ooohhh...!**

cayendo sentado y retrocediendo rapidamente , estaba a punto de caer a la oscuridad absoluta por debajo de él , saliendo del asombro y guardando la compostura observa a su alrededor, percatandose que estaba dentro de una plataforma de escazos diametros,en forma de circunferencia de contextura sólida y con prudencia se acerca a los bordes , aquello que miraba parecia algo sin fin preguntandose que tan profundo podía llegar a ser si hubiece caido

**-Es el confín del universo...-**(fue el mismo que le avisó que no avanzara)

una bola gigante de luz celeste con rastros dorados se posicionaba sobre él ,una vez fijo aquel resplandor se desvanece, materializandose tres personas aparentemente de la misma estatura baja, en túnicas colores oscuros con sus diversas tonalidades cubiertos totalmente , sin apreciarse el rostro de ninguno solo las formas distintas de sus no tan respingadas narices

**-quienes son ustedes!**-poniendose de pie otra vez , con temor por el aura que emanaba aquellas entidades, cogiendo el cinto de su espada a sabiendas que estaba vacio

**OOOOOOOOooOOOOOO**  
**OOOOOOOOooOOOOOO**

**Kinmoku**

Kakyuu caminaba lentamente por los jardines del castillo, con la cabeza gacha, teniendo los brazos entrecruzados, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que delante de ella estaba parada una mujer

**-ouh?!..**(detenida por su consejera para evitar ser atropellada por su princesa)**-Akane...**(sintiendose apenaba)

-**por poco y me pasas por encima Kakyuu**(sonriendo )

-**lo siento, es que...**

-**estas preocupada por ellas, aunque...** (volteando la mirada hacia las flores del jardin) ,**todo esto es una locura y lo sabes**(ahora mirando a kakyuuu)

-**no me arrepentire, él...**

**-Princesa!**(interrumpiendo la conversación, las guardianas de kinmoku hicieron su entrada, sin aviso alguno)

-**chi...cas!**(con una sonrisa a medias)

-**ire por los demas quehaceres, con su permiso princesa**(haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

-**Disculpe haber entrado de esta forma..**(Maker disculpandose por la interrupción)

-**no se preocupen, y como resulto todo?**

-**todo esta como lo ordeno Princesa**(fighter y las demas haciendo reverencia)

-**por favor, no hagan eso**(mirando a las tres sailor)

-**pero es el protocolo**(acoto Healer)

-**ya se los había dicho, no lo hagan**(esbozando una tierna sonrisa)

**-bueno princesa, nosotras estamos aqui para darle informes sobre la misión ...**

**OoooooOoooooOo**  
**OooooooooooooO**

**tatooine:**

Mientras Said trataba de ver por que lugar podria escapar ,las personas por encima de él no respondían

**-Quienes son ustedes!**

**-Que pregunta tan absurda**(el del medio dando un paso adelante de los tres y alzando los brazos)-**osas preguntar quienes somos**

**-invasor de nuestros dominios, debes mostrar respeto por nosotros,¿ acaso tu visita no tenía previsto nuestra entrada?**

-**...**(Said iba entendiendo todo, había encontrado lo que buscaba pero estaba molestando su actitud a los hombres que tenia al frente)-**yo...**

-**silencio!**(alzando la voz al parecer el lider del trio,se aproxima al borde de la circunferencia donde estaban parados)**...creo que tu estrella no sera bienvenida al caldero estelar mi estimado invasor**-(el silencio se hizo presente otra vez)

el lider del grupo alzo su brazo izquierdo abriendo la palma de su mano, extendiendo sus huesudos dedos para aparecer un báculo de color plateado, en la cúspide de este flotaba una esfera toja con brillos naranjas

-**¿que haras Holly?**

-**ya lo veran...-**(baja el báculo golpeando la superficie haciendo un sonoro ruido, brillando la esfera mas fuerte descargando pequeños destellos, como rafagas e hilos descendian haciendose camino hasta llegar a Said)

-**hmm?!..**(asustado por lo que podría suceder o temiendo más por la advertencia de su estrella, el brillo lo rodeo completamente para ser absorbido por el cuerpo de este sin quejas, no sintio nada era extraño que aún no le haya pasado algo malo)-**...**-(un pequeño quejido, su cuerpo quedo estático, no había dolor pero no tenía dominio sobre su cuerpo)

resplandecio el cuerpo de Said, saliendo un rayo de luz roja de la cabeza de este hacia el techo del lugar , luz se concentraba en la superficie de la cueva, iluminandola, para dar paso a imagenes, como si fuera el cuerpo de este un proyector y visionar una pelicula , se observa sus recuerdos, el lugar donde provino y a su princesa

**-kinmoku ...**

**-¡¿que?!,¿como lo sabes Phoenix?**

-**Ilidan eres un burro como no vas a saber lo que existe en los universos**

-**no me digas que tu sabes todo** -(con ironia y cruzando los brazos)

**-para que veas que yo si estudie en mi juventud**

**-aja**

-**¿pueden callarse?**

-**¿porque?!,¡ acaso tu no quieres saber porque Phoenix sabe el nombre de su planeta!**

-**Porque lo acaba de ver en uno de esos libros...**

-**¡que!**(mirando sobresaltado a Holly)

-**oye, shhhh** (Phoenix haciendo el gesto respectivo)

-**que acaba de ver el nombre en esos libros que muestran las imagenes, ahora me hacen el favor de estar en ¡ silencio!**

Se quedaron callados mientras miraban las imágenes que corrían rapidamente, observando a las sailor de kinmoku y llegar hasta su princesa ,Kakyuu

-**Que bella es...**

-**Phoenix deja de interrumpir ¡ por una maldita vez!**(Holly estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

al llegar las imagenes hasta ver a kakyuu , Said volvio a recuperar el dominio sobre su cuerpo que lo sentía adormecido por lo rígido que había permanecido todo ese tiempo, sin prestar atención que Holly estaba a unos pasos de él

-**todo cambio tiene su precio...**(esto hizo que Said se diera cuenta de quien estaba delante de él para mirarlo fijamente**)...estas conciente de eso?**

-**¿Precio?...pero mi...**

-**¿tu princesa no lo sabia?**(pregunto Ilidan)

-**no,no lo se**

**-Ilidan, Phoenix!**

-**¡¿que... que haran?!**(Said se alarmo)

-**¿acaso no has venido por un deseo? dejame decirte que estas de suerte...**(caminando hacia sus demas acompañantes para juntarse los tres )

**-si, pero usted dijo que había un precio**

**-eso dije**

-**pero no se cual es el precio**

**-tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero tu princesa si, y los temas de los gobernantes, los siervos no estan aptos para saberlo-**(otra vez hizo sonar su báculo contra la supercie y a la par los otros dos también tenían sus respectivos bastones , azul y amarillo, para chocar entre si y mezclarse las esferas de colores cubriendose de un brillo anaranjado contrastando las vestimentas de todos, haciendose más brilloso , molestando la visión para Said teniendo cerrar los ojos al no soportar mas , cubriendolas con sus manos, hasta que desaparece y delante de él una pequeña esfera tamaño a una pelota de tenis de color morado flotaba )

-**que, ¿que es esto?!**( mirando la esfera y al grupo delante de el)

**-es lo que pidió**

-**con... ¿con esto mi princesa obtendra lo que quiere?**

-**asi es, ¿pero bajo un precio?**

-**¿¡pero que precio?!**

-**eso corresponde a tu princesa, nosotros solo damos la oportunidad a quienes nos buscan**

-**y como funcio...**

-**PHOENIX!, PHOENIX!**

alguien estaba llamando al tercer anciano

-**¿quien es?**( Said preguntaba por la nueva voz que se escuchaba)

-**¡debes irte!**

-**pero no me han dicho co...**

-**PHOENIX, PHOENIX!**

\- **has algo!** (Ilidan en un tono temeroso se dirige hacia el líder)

**-¡si lo ven aqui nos mataran!**(Phoenix ocultandose detras de Ilidan)

-**dejate de payasadas Phoenix**

**-bien, no nos mataran pero si torturar , ima...imaginense**

ante lo dicho por phoenix ,se quedaron pensando, mientras una espesa nube gris se formaba encima de ellos

**-¡oigan!**( interrumpiendo los pensamientos sombrios del trio)

**-¡LARGO!** ( Holly golpeo contra el suelo la punta de su báculo haciendo desaparecer a Said y la esfera con él)

**...**


	6. kakyuu

Exteriores del castillo de Kinmoku:

-ESPE...(Said había aparecido pero aún no estaba reconociendo del todo en donde se escontraba, mirando los alrededores, gira sobre si mismo)...¡pero que demonios!(se sorprendio quedando boquiabierto al divisar que a pocos metros se encontraba el Castillo)

-alto!...(un soldado se acerca con su espada desenvainada,

reconociendolo al acercarse)..Said?...Said!

Dentro de Palacio:

-y eso es todo princesa (Maker terminando la presentación con respecto a las inquietudes de sus pobladores)

-ha sido bastante agotador todo lo que han hecho ...(mirando a cada una de ellas)

-ni se lo imagina (Maker acotando)

-ahora que haremos princesa alguna otra cosa que se le ofrezca?

-creo que... -PRINCESA!(akane había entrado de forma escandalosa, ruborizandose ante las miradas que tenia encima por su actuar).. -...disculpen -(acercandose a kakyuu)

-parece que la ausencia de alguien la esta volviendo cucu -(Healer murmurando para fighter y maker haciendo muecas y señas con su mano )

-En serio! (kakyuu en un grito de emoción, sorprendiendo a las sailor)

-sucede algo princesa?(Maker dirigiendose ante su princesa)

-no, nada, solo que...

-El general esta de regreso!(akane la había interrumpido)

-y toooodo el griterio es por su... ou(healer mirando enojada a maker mientras se sobaba el brazo por el codazo que le dio )

-nos dejarian a solas por favor -pero princesa noso...

-con su permiso princesa (maker hala a fighter y healer )

una vez visto que las sailor salieron completamente de la sala de estudios , kakyuu emocionada mando a traer a Said

ooooOooooOoooo OooooOoooOoooo

tatooine:

-Phoenix! ( un chiquillo salto encima del nombrado, haciendolo tambalear )

-hey hey ... (Phoenix tratando de equilibrar sus movimientos para no caer)...Deneb no destruyas a este anciano...

-yo...(soltando a Phoenix y pararse frente a los tres, un chiquillo de aparentes 14 años , delgado, cabellos rubios largo hasta su cintura, con un flequillo levemente direccionado hacia la izquierda, de ojos color cafe, era mas alto que los ancianos, vestido de blanco impecable tanto el pantalon como la playera, calzado beige y su fajin grueso, portando una chaqueta del mismo color con membretes dorados)...me emocione al volver...

-Pero muchacho como haz crecido..fiuuuuuu (Holly dando silbidos observandolo de pies a cabeza)

-seras todo un conquistador...(Ilidan ruborizando a Deneb)

-no digas eso Ilidan, es solo un niño...y bien... (raspando la garganta para hacer la pregunta)..¿tu padre esta...

-Parece que me han extrañado...(el nuevo personaje haciendo su ingreso flotando )

-si...ii...(tragando saliva)

-Pero Polaris, hombre hubieras avisado antes..(Holly acercandose )... y asi darles un mejor recibimiento ...

-Da igual avisar o no, Deneb quería venir primero aca, antes de ver a su madre(acomodandose su cabello castaño)

-y.. ¿y como esta todo?

-bien¡(Deneb interrumpio animosamente), no hay cambios en nuestra época , asi que papá (mirando de reojo a Polaris)decidió que podemos quedarnos aun aqui...

oooOooooOoooo

ooooOooooOOo

Kinmoku:

-¿no creen que la princesa está últimamente extraña?(healer dirigiendose a Maker y a fighter que estaba a punto de ingresar a su habitación)

-yo la veo normal..(fighter encogiendose de hombros, moviendo la perilla de la puerta para hacer su ingreso)

-la que esta extraña eres tú...

-oh , por favor Maker, tu también lo habrás notado, solo que no te atreves a decirlo(mostrando fastidio )

-no tengo nada que decir, asi que si me disculpas, me iré a dormir(pasando por el lado derecho de Healer va a su habitación)

-la tierra era mas emocionante que este lugar...(healer entre gruñidos )

OOOOoooOO

OOoooOOOOooo

Ante la demora de Said, kakyuu se sentia desesperar, la incertidumbre de aún no saber que paso en Tatooine, mas solo pensaba que un fracaso sería catástrofico para ella, la demora la iba a hacer estallar ,no encontraba forma de apaciguar y jugar con sus dedos o dando caminatas en circulos no la calmaban, se dispuso a salir y si fuera necesario traerlo ella misma a rastras de una buena vez, no soportaba más y dando dos pasos vio entrar a Said, éste al verla se acerco para hacer una rápida reverencia

-Princesa ( mostrandole facciones serias, asustando a kakyuu ante la posible mala noticia de su general)... lo he conseguido!

Kakyu no podia creerlo, sus emociones se dispararon por todo su ser, sonriendo ampliamente ,por fin podría lo lograría...

OOOOoooOOOooo

-Healer anda loca estos días...(Fighter dentro de la bañera ) pero en algo tiene razón, la princesa esta extraña con nosotras ultimamente...(al cerrar los ojos recuerda aun a la rubia de coletas)..te extraño..(se levanta para coger una toalla, secandose el rostro y cuerpo, cubriendose con una bata de baño camina hasta su cama sentandose y tener la comodidad de secar sus largos cabellos

OOOoooooOoooO

-¿pero como lo hare?(kakyuu con la esfera del deseo en sus manos, preguntando el procedimiento que se tendría que hacer)

-la verdad es que no lo se princesa (mostrandose apenado ante tal ignorancia)

-como voy a hacer algo si no se como empezar

-los ancianos dijeron que usted sabría como hacerlo, y cuál era el precio..

-¿precio...?

-asi es princesa, ellos dijeron que usted sabría...(por la cara de kakyuu Said entendía que tampoco sabía que debía dar)..princesa...

-puedes retirarte...

Said sin mas preguntas se retiro, antes de salir totalmente vio que Akane esperaba poder ingresar, solo se dieron una mirada de complicidad, de que después se encontrarian para decir lo tanto que se han extrañado,akane ingresa, encontrando otra vez a una kakyuu pensativa

-¿no era lo que esperabas?

-¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?

-la expresion de tu rostro...

-solo es sorpresa... y necesito estar sola en este momento

-huh...(caminando hasta la entrada)kakyuu... haz pensado si cambiandolo, ¿él no quiera irse a la Tierra?

-...(el corazón de kakyuu se sintió quebrar, ella también tenia miedo a eso)... no lo hará

-porque crees que no lo haría, si ya nada lo ataría a este lugar...

-no, callate... él se quedara aquí, yo... yo no dejaré que se vaya Akane decide salir , no quería volver a pelear otra vez por lo mismo, a parte del grave riesgo que sería ahora el no tener sailor, más grave es la tristeza que podría consumir a la princesa si es que Seiya la rechaza y se va,había pasado largas horas Kakyuu dentro del salón principal, meditaba en como hacer que resulte el deseo, y que precio es lo que pagaría, sobre todo lo que temía es que fighter en su forma masculina decida irse de su lado, no aguantaría tal desprecio, aún a sabiendas que eso era lo que sucedería, el cambio de sus sailor por personas ordinarias también pondría en grave peligro a su planeta , pero no importaba ella se veia asi misma a lado de su futuro rey consorte, sin darse cuenta apreto la esfera, esta empezo a reesplandecer para ser soltada del agarre de kakyuu agrandando su tamaño para dividirse en 3 luces,en una especie de tres estrellas y salir por la ventana, dejando un rastro de luz cada punto se dirigia hacia las habitaciones de las sailor que estaban plenamente dormidas, recorriendolas por todo el cuerpo de cada una de estas, para que cerca a ella aparezcan tres semillas estelares , kakyuu se mostraba fascinada por lo que estaba sucediendo, su deseo se estaba consumando, las tres semillas se unieron en una para desaparecer al igual qe los reesplandores que recorrian a las ex sailor dejandolas en formas masculinas mientras la princesa cae al suelo, se había desmayado

OOOoooOOOo

OOoooOOoo

Fuera del sistema solar, en una constelación mayor de Épsilon, la guardiana del lugar estaba parada mirando las estrellas y lo maravilloso que hoy estaban todas, en su maxima expresión, con un vestido color beige ceñido a su contorneada figura madura , de cabellos castaño oscuro tan largo como el traje que poseia, sus orbes rojizas divisan el pasar de tres estrellas...

-¿estan designando nuevos grupos?... ( se notaba extrañada ante el fenómeno, hace milenios no sucedía algo así, no desde el último deseo de Gea, la Diosa del Reino Dorado,en la Tierra)

OOOoooOOOoo

OOooooOOooo

Tatooine

-¿que fue eso?...(el cuerpo de Polaris sintio un pequeño cosquilleo,una pequeña corriente electrica pasaba por su cabeza, pero esa sensación ya la conocía)... ¿pero porque ahora?...(susurrando)

-¿que cosa papá?

-si...si que pasa papá...( Phoenix ya sabia lo que Polaris estaba percibiendo , pero quería aparentar que nada pasaba y se le ocurrió molestar)...

-que haces...( Ilidan hablando bajito a phoenix)

-ya lo ha usado...( Holly dando a entender a los otros dos lo que estaba sintiendo Polaris, asustados por la reacción que podia tomar este)

-no pasa nada...(Polaris dando la espalda )...vamonos...(desapareciendo)

-si!...(Deneb corre y desaparece también para dar alcance a su padre)

OOoooooOOoooo

La noche iba transcurriendo en el planeta de fuego, los tres cuerpos nuevos estaban descansando aún, se escuchaba el sonar de las hojas cayendo de los arboles, el sonido de las flores al moverse por las brisas, todo ocurria tranquilamente hasta el amanecer ya amaneciendo, el alba con tonos naranjas invadia el reino de fuego, los habitantes recién despertaban para sus realizar los quehaceres

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( tres gritos estruendosos se escucharon por todo el reino )

-¡kakyuu!...-(akane corrio a socorrerla al encontrarla tendida en el piso)...kakyuu,kakyuu (dandole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas)

-mmm...mmm( reaccionando kakyuu ladeando su cabeza, abriendo los ojos perezosamente)...que...¿que paso?(recobrandose y tratando de ponerse de pie con ayuda de akane)

-eso es lo que quisiera saber, vine aqui y te encuentro tirada, no se...

-PRINCESA!, PRINCESA! el ingreso de los tres huespedes interrumpio el momento de reproche de Akane, para sorpresa de Kakyuu y su total alegría

-ustedes que hacen aqui! y ¡en esas fachas! (Akane en total ira , con los ojos chispeantes y la cabeza mas grande parecia que botaria fuego al ver a los tres hombres parados frente a ellas quienes solo vestían sus playeras que en sus formas masculinas solo llegaba a cubrir parcialmentela parte baja , sus partes nobles, provocando el enrojecimiento de estos al darse cuenta se cubren rapidamente con sus manos y salir corriendo aun con sus rostros colorados del lugar mientras Kakyuu reia )

-no veo nada gracioso a eso

-por favor akane ( aun riendo)... solo estan sorprendidos y no se dieron cuenta...

-igual no veo la gracia (cruzando los brazos aun mostrando su disgusto ante tal acto)...grrr ...( refunfuñando aun como fiera viendo nuevamente el ingreso de los nuevos seres)

-princesa...disculpe lo de hace un momento (Taiki mostrandose apenado por la imagen que pueda tener su princesa sobre ellos)

-¿a que se debe la emoción de verse en esa forma ahora?( mostrando curiosidad )

-pues, vera princesa ...( seiya rascandose la cabeza)

-eso tambien quisieramos saber! ( Yaten interrumpiendo de forma brusca a seiya)

-¿no entiendo?( kakyuu aparentando no saber nada )

-lo que pasa prince...

-ASI QUE ACA ESTABAN ...

-¡que!( los tres a la vez, mientras yaten y taiki se aglomeran a cubrir a kakyuu)

-¡muestrate!...(seiya mirando a los lados, el techo...)

-jajajajaja...niños ( Haciendo su aparición la guardiana de la constelación de epsilon) ella vestia un traje blanco manga larga con un escote en forma de corazon ,su falda larga tenia aberturas en las dos piernas mostrando sus calzado, una zapatillas de pasadores amarrados a sus tobillos , sus cabellos castaños largos hasta la parte baja de su cintura tenian pequeños adornos dorados del largo de su cabello, sus ojos color rojizos brillantes, en su cintura colgaba una especie de cadena que sostenian tres especies de llaves de tres distintos colores, ploma, dorada y negra)

-al parecer la bendición de Orion y Geminis pararian aqui...(apareciendo a pocos metros de ellos) No es asi Pollux (mirando aTaiki), Rigel (ahora a yaten)...

-Qui...¡¿quien eres tú?!(Seiya abriendo paso a unos pasmados Taiki y Yaten)...

-oh...(mirando a Seiya)... no logro decifrarte ( cruzando los brazos tratando de saber y entender el resplandor que iba con el)...

-¿quien eres tu?,¡y a que rayos haz venido!...( kakyuu alzo la voz, todos voltearon a verla furiosa, mas que todo celos de alguna forma sin motivo lo sentía)

-mmm...Bien...princesa kakyuu(dando un par de pasos , haciendo que se replegaran los demas en defensa de una posible afrenta contra kakyuu)...mi nombre es Adhara... soy la que da las venias a las nuevas creaciones(esbozando una sonrisa torcida)

-¿Adhara? ...( kakyuu se preguntaba y a la vez también se llenaba de más preguntas cuando Adharadijo algo sobre nuevas creaciones)

-es una lástima que aun no me conozcas Kakyuu...

-pero tu si conoces a nuestra princesa por lo que parece ...( Yaten se encontraba irritado, la procedencia de esa mujer y más que le llame por otro nombre es inexplicable, no sabian lo qe habia pasado al despertar yahora esta nueva visita empeoraba la situación)

-tengo la misión de llevarlos a completar su ciclo de aprobación,pero tú me inquietas ( mirando a Seiya) por lo que se siente pareces a la constelación de Leo, siendo Regulus pero no estoy segura...

-¿llevarnos?(Taiki dejando su postura de combate)

-ustedes han sido designado por tres nuevas estrellas, los vengo siguiendo desde su arribo

-¿Nuevas estrellas?! ,¿princesa usted sabe lo que esa mujer esta diciendo?...( yaten señalando a Adhara)

-estas equivocada, somos sailor scout de este planeta no podemos irnos ...

-YA NO LO SON! ( aquello retumbo en los oidos de los tres y voltearon a mirar a la kakyuu) kakyuu no podia creer lo que esta pasando, quedo petrificada ante la mirada de sus nuevos amigos , ella debio dar la noticia pero no ahora, ella estaba buscando que cosas hacer para encontrar como decirles que no eran sailor scout, pero al adelantarse esa mujer, complicaba todo , se armo de valor y le hizo frente a Adhara

-Tu...( parando en seco sin lograr acercarsele mas)

-¡princesa!( los tres se mostraron aterrados, Adhara habia hecho aparecer una especie de Hoz con el filo a pocos centimetros del cuello de kakyuu)...

-me los llevaré y regresaran cuando sea necesario...( Adhara mostraba ahora fastidio, no había tenido tantas complicaciones en estas misiones de los nuevos designios, y mas el ver a un princesa hacerle frente, acaso ella no conocía sus labores,¿ acaso sus antepasados no le han dicho sobre ella?, puede que todo sea porque esta no es su época, pero tampoco sabía que llegando a esta época iba a encontrarse con esto, sin más hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y desaparecio junto a los tres chicos)

-Seiya ...(kakyuu solo pudo derramar lagrimas, temia que se fuera, y ahora esa pesadilla se esta haciendo realidad)


	7. ¿sueño?

Dentro de su habitación en palacio con la puerta a media abrir se escuchaba parte de una conversación, una de aliento hacía alguien especial

-_**ella estara bien...**_

-_**eso espero Yaten**_

-_**seiya, esto pasara y solo será mas que una anécdota**_

**-Ha pasado casi un año desde que sucedió todo esto, Taiki tiene razón todo esto será una anécdota**

* * *

to toc toc

-_**Kakyuu debes comer! **_(akane insistia fuera de las habitaciones con una bandeja de comida)

toc toc toc!

-_**kakyuu!...**_

el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando le hizo cesar en sus golpeteos, asomandose una desmejorada kakyuu ante ella

-_**por kami mirate!..**_.( abriendose paso , reprochandole su estado)

-_**te dije que no tenia apetito.**_..( con voz poco audible, debido a la poca energia que le quedaba)

-_**estas muy demacrada...(**_mirandola de arriba abajo acongojada, el verla sufrir todos estos dias le rompia el corazón, desde que ella fue escogida para servirle, siempre había visto a su princesa con una sonrisa y si tenía alguna tristeza ella los motivaba a sonreir y seguía con su sonrisa, se armo de valor poniendose seria, no iba a dejar a quien queria desde pequeña muera por algo tan simple_**)...come!(**_dandole una orden)

-_**no quiero...no quiero!**_

-_**ahora te comportas como una niña malcriada,¡ no puedo creerlo que estes asi por algo estúpido!**_

-_**se fuè ...(**_estaba conteniendo su rabia, akane siempre tenía que reprocharle su estado , en vez de darle conforte sobre su perdida ,siempre la regañaba diciendo que hacer y que no,estos dias se sintio demasiada asfixiada teniendola cerca, ¿acaso ella no se sentia igual cuando Said se fué?, porque entonces no la entendía y siempre le decía que era una perdida de tiempo y debia abocarse a su reino en cuerpo entero, ¿como hacerlo?, si se sentía haber perdido la razón de sonreir y sentir bienestar con ella misma )

_**-¿y que con eso?**_

kakyuu la miro extrañada al escucharla

-_**si sabes que volverán**_

kakyuu agacho la cabeza , parece que el derramar lagrimas no iban a ser motivo para que Akane se solidarice con ella, entonces encontro mas emocionante ver el suelo

-_**ya de eso fue hace mucho,¿aún sigues diciendome que volverán?(**_volviendo a verle la cara a Akane, sintiendo que con esto ella por fin obtendría el apoyo que necesita en su momento de dolor, sin lograr conseguirlo, solo vio como vertía un líquido humeante verdoso sobre una taza)

-_**ella lo dijo, ellos regresaban cuando fuece necesario...( **_sin mas palabras le alcanzo la taza conteniendo el liquido, kakyuu no hizo ningun movimiento para cogerlo, irritandola otra vez haciendole regresar la taza sobre la mesa_**)...¿ que quieres?, ¿que te vean llorando por todo el reino como todos estos dias?,¿ que digan ahi viene la pobre princesa?, superalo Kakyuu!, soporta la espera si dices que lo quieres para siempre entonces soportalo, igual si te acepta , él haría su papel diplomático se iria y no vendria dentro de mucho tiempo por su labor, ¿pero tu que haces ahora?, desesperandote, dejando de lado al reino... ¡lo hiciste vulnerable y de eso ni te preocupas!, ¿ que esperas?, que algún otro malnacido loco se apodere de galaxia y nos ataque o venga otro y vuelva a destruir todo esto?!, ¡que haras ahi!, ¡dime que haras! ...**_

_**-...**_

Akane ya habia perdido la paciencia, no resistia mas dias con la vulnerabilidad del planeta y menos que suceda lo de galaxia, los guardias no estaban preparados para luchar, pero para ella kakyuu era completamente responsable y a la vez irresponsable, responsable por haberlos dejado sin sailor y de irresponsable por no buscar una alternativa para poder llenar el gran hueco que dejo eso, a sabiendas que el desdichado capricho de cabellos oscuros nunca la pretendio ni cuando era sailor , lo sabía muy bien despues de andar a hurtadillas por los pasillos cercanos a sus habitaciones, cuando Healer y Maker exigian a fighter que dejara de seguir pensando en la princesa de la luna)

_**-¿pretendes ir a esconderte a la Tierra y pedirle ayuda a quien es tu rival?**_

kakyuu mostro sorpresa y enojo por lo ultimo que dijo Akane, rechino sus dientes, la ira empezaba a llenarse, dejo desprotegido a su planeta para que la princesa de la luna otra vez lo tenga bajos sus manos

_**-¡NO!, ¡NO!**_

kakyuu se sentía estupida , si en realidad algo iba a salir mal de todo esto era eso, que Fighter en su forma masculina definitiva iba a aflorar más sus sentimientos por Serenity y ella tontamente andaba llorando, dejando de comer debilitandose por su partida en lo que aquella intrusa se lo llevo con la excusa que era parte de su misión, entonces penso que estaba poniendo todo facil para que otra vez sean invadidos y ¿que haria? ¿huir como la ultima vez a la tierra?, no, esta vez no!, iba a imponerse como la futura reina que sería y a la vez si regresan como lo había dicho, mostraria entereza y determinación tal cual Serenity mostraba en cada asunto dado por el cual Fighter y su forma masculina se habian enamorado esa vez de ella, cambiando su expresión de ira y angustia a una reflexiba de haber entendido que debía hacer si quería conquistarlo definitivamente , era facil pensarlo al principio con eso que iba a ser normal pero salió algo fuera de sus planes, asi que mostro conviccion y la idea de conquistarlo de la forma mas tierna y mostrarle que ella puede ser la mujer mas decidida a dar seguridad a un vulnerable reino, haciendole ver que ella era la criatura mas bella que pueda existir en este sistema sin tener que ir a la Tierra, peor si es para sufrir por alguien que ya tenia un compañero eterno definitivo, lo último le saco una sonrisa, brillandole los ojos,¡ SERENITY TENÍA NOVIO DESDE SIGLOS!, y eso usaría en su plan de conquista...

-_**vaya, al fin entendiste ...(**_Akane intervino ante la cara de satisfacción de kakyuu que irradiaba , penso que despues de no haber comido casi nada estos dias que eran muchos, solo probando agua como si alguna rosa de los jardines fuera para alimentarse, la habria hecho dudar de si tenia presente a una princesa dentro de sus cabales o viendo a una princesa ya loca...)

TOC TOC TOC

* * *

**-¡Argh!...**

**-¡que te pasa Mina!, ¡¿te duele el estomago?!, ¿te hizo mal comer muchas galletas?...**( usagi revisaba a Mina quien se habia dejado tirar en el sofa mas grande ,dandole toquesitos en sus mejillas , en el estomago)

-**que fue eso?! **(lita salio presurosa de la cocina con su cucharon de palo en mano)

**-no lo se lita, es mina,dio un quejido y esta tirada aqui...**

**-ya usagi, no me duele nada**

**-pero te quejaste, pense...**

-**no es una queja, bueno si lo era, pero no esa queja, era otra queja...( **cruzando los brazos cerca a su pecho )

-**ay mina, ahora que te dio?( **lita mostrando alivio, su amiga ya empezaria a decir alguna tonteria y eso era indicio que estaba muy bien a pesar del quejido que haya dado, se dispuso regresar a la cocina, dando media vuelta)

-**te envidio lita..**

La hizo parar en seco frente a la entrada de la cocina, con extrañeza de lo que podia referirse y solo escuchar que Usagi no entendía, bueno ella nunca entiende cuando le conviene

-**eh?! **(usagi parada a lado de donde estaba mina)

**-es cierto lita, te envidio ...al igual que a usagi, saben lo que es el amor de pareja ..( **sentada en el sofá, tratando de abrazarse a ella misma)...

-**Mina... **( usagi sentia sus orbes llenarse de lagrimas, su amiga mas preciada la hermana que nunca tuvo estaba sufriendo por no llegar a ser amada, y estaba sintiendo envidia de ellas dos)

-**es cierto usagi, tu disfrutas de las cosas bonitas que es el amor, la pareja, la estabilidad, mira **( soltandose de su autoabrazo para ponerse de pie, mientras lita la observaba, y una vez esta ya de pie , señala los alrededores de donde estaban ellas **)... estamos visitando a una de nuestras amigas...**

-**Mina pero eso hacemos siempre**

-**si usagi, pero ahora esto es diferente y la diferencia es que este lugar ... este lugar es donde comparte con su marido, ella ya esta realizada ...( **otra vez soltandose a caer en el sofa para dar un fuerte suspiro**), después sigues tu usagi, aunque pense que tu serías la primera y lo mas probable Rei-chan o Ami-chan,¿pero yo?...lo dudo, siempre he tenido malas pasadas en ese aspecto, Yo la diosa del amor ... no tengo amor** ( lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apoyada en el espaldar del sofa, mirando hacia el cielo razo del departamento)

**OoooooooooooooooooooOoo**

-**como que no pudieron encontrar el origen **( Haruka recostada sobre la puerta de entrada)

**-hemos hecho todo , viajamos a nuestros planetas...( **acoto michiru)

-**revisamos junto con Plut su antiguo hogar ...( **intervino Saturno)

-**pero no logramos saber porque esta sucediendo eso con ella **(michiru hablaba mientras Plut estaba parada)

-**no puedo seguir mintiendo a la princesa que siguen en el siglo xxx**

-**pero tampoco decirle el motivo de nuestra ausencia**

**-¡¿y que conseguimos con eso michiru?!... igual preguntara porque fueron ahi o una de esas otras niñas lo hara **( haruka tomando asiento junto a Michiru)

-**no deben saberlo **( intervino plut sin moverse)

**-...**( Haruka estaba perdiendo su fragil paciencia, la necesad de Plut de recien decirles su problema y el no encontrar solución la iban a desesperar, pero más la paciencia que mostraba esta y la aparente tranquilidad ante un problema tan grave, el no saber lo que les depara ahora en el futuro, miro otra vez a Plut **)...por ahora no se lo diremos ya que tu problema es reciente, ¿no es cierto?**

**-...**

**-¿Plut?**

**-¡¿no es cierto?! ( **el enojo en Haruka rebalzaba solo estaba controlandose por tener a Michiru a lado y a Hotaru sentada en el sofa unitario a la izquierda de ella )

**-es...es ...( **Plut no sabía como decir la realidad y solo balbuceaba monosilabos)

-**Que?! **(haruka apretaba con fuerza los bordes del sofa al ver el mutismo de Plut y ahora un balbuceo sin llegar a explicar la realidad de todo)

**-yo...yo...**

-**Habla claro Plut! **( da un golpe sobre la mesa de noche haciendo caer uno de los adornos al suelo que no llego a quebrarse por estar la alfombra debajo de esta)

-**calmate Haruka...(**Michiru cogiendole el brazo )

**-no lo se!**

-**no puedo creerlo**,(levantandose de golpe y poniendose frente a frente a Plut) **, habla...**

-**exactamente no lo se...( **plut mirando hacia el suelo, cogiendo con fuerza su baculo)

**-¡como que no lo sabes! **( ahora si su poca paciencia desapareció)... **¡tu ,oh señora del tiempo como no vas a saber en que momento dejaste de ver las puertas del tiempo!**

-**papa Haruka...( **Hotaru se levanto del asiento donde estaba observando sin decir nada hasta el momento que vio acorralar a Plut,acto seguido Haruka se controlo, arreglo sus cortos cabellos para desviar su andar hasta la ventana )

**-¿como sabremos si todo sigue como debe ser?( **pregunto michiru)

todas guardaron silencio, no sabian como explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo, peor el que Plut estaba de algun modo invalida en uno de sus dotes más importantes de su existencia, controlar el tiempo

**-todo esta bien**

todos miraron a Plut, sintiendo seguridad en esas palabras al afirmar que todo esta bien, ¡pero si no lo podia ver!

**-a si? , y como estas tan segura de eso...( **haruka sonriendo de lado)

**-hoy como todas las veces fui a revisar si esto era temporal pero como todas esas veces sigue igual, la unica seguridad es que no hay fisuras en las entradas, esas demostrarian si algun cambio sucedio o en el peor del caso si una catastrofe ocurriria las puertas entran en otra dimension y se sellan completamente para cambiar a su nuevo destino**

**-pero ahora no sabremos que sucedera con este maldito demonio que por una razon ajena a nosotras esta dejandonos vivir**

**-¿ahora que haremos plut?**

-**formar Tokio de Cristal**

las tres sailor restantes mostraron asombro por la irracionalidad de plut

**-ni hemos derrotado al enemigo , ni sabemos donde estan y estas pretendiendo que koneko ¿forme tokio de cristal..?**

**-estamos a poco tiempo de formarlo, el momento se avecina**

-**deja de decir mas ¡estupideces!(**haruka irradiaba furia de la pura con los cabellos alborotados)

-**no son estupideces, es lo que debe hacerse, solo recuerdo que el tiempo esta cerca...**

-**jajajaj... **( la sonora carcajada de Haruka hizo fastidiar a Plut) **...por favor setsuna**( plut dejando su fase de sailor **) mirate... no dices que no puedes ver que sucede y estas hablando que es "tiempo"(** haciendo un ademan con sus dedos indice y medio**) de fundar tokio de cristal**

-**yo he vivido mas que ustedes... y se lo que hablo**

-**la pequeña dama esta en camino...( **la intromision y sonrisa de hotaru ante tal informacion hizo que las dos sailor exteriores miraran con absoluta sorpresa hacia setsuna y tal vez esa sea la razón para lo que se deba en el apresuro de formar tokio de cristal pero ante esto setsuna ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación)

**OooooooooooOooOooo**

**en otra orbita cerca a la tierra:**

**-¡donde esta Peronna ! **( la silueta de un cuerpo, notandose el brillo color rojo de los ojos )

-**aun no llega..( **parada de forma rigida, con el miedo destilando por su ser), **ella dijo que vendría con información , so...solo es esperarla mi señor...**

-...(tranquilizandose y sentandose en su trono**)...se ha tardado mas de la cuenta**

**-dijo que tenia un pequeño pendiente que nos ayudara en todo esto**

**-eso espero, si es que aprecia vivir un poco mas...Nexus**

**-Si, Si señor! ( **poniendo firme y mostrando temple al llamado)

**-¿ya diste con la ubicación del pilar de Apolo?**

Nexus ahogadamente trago saliva, poniendose mas nerviosa, expediendo un aroma desagradable para él

**-¿con tu ineptitud deberias estar muerta no lo crees?**

**-¡si señor!**

-**pero, hay quienes te diran donde encontrarlos,solo no falles**

**-¡no señor!**

-**sector 21**

-**sector 21?(**penso por unos cuantos segundos**)...Shadow Galactica...(**esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa**)...-Si Señor! **( desapareciendo automaticamente)

**ooooOoooooooooOoooooOo**

TOC TOC TOC

_**-adelante**_

_-¡¿__**estas loca?! **_( akane regaño a Kakyuu_**)... ¡es tu alcoba!**_

_kakyuu entendió que habia procedido mal , asi que decidió salir de su habitacion y encontrarse con un guardia_

-_**princesa...( **_el guardia con la cabeza gacha guardando prudencia para no verla en ese estado_**)... la estan esperando en el gran salon...**_

_**-¿me estan esperando?...( **_kakyuu ladeo la cabeza _**)¿ Tu sabes algo que yo no sepa Akane?**_

-_**princesa, es un guardian estelar**_

_kakyuu no entendia y Akane se acerco para abrir completamente la puerta de entrada_

**-¿**_**solo con eso se presento?**_

-_**Bueno señorita Akane , ella ...**_

-_**ella**_?( kakyuu interrumpio)

-_**si, ella se dice ser un un guardian estelar, Adhara, Adha...**_

_sin terminar, kakyuu lo empujo y salió corriendo sin importarle que solo vestía un camison semi transparente, solo estaba en su cabeza él, había vuelto, Mentalmente daba gracias al supremo por haber sido benevolente ante tanto sufrimiento seguramente , corrio mas aprisa detras de ella Akane , llegando hasta el recibidor se dispuso a abrir las puertas de par en par_

-_**Sei...**_

_se contuvo , se notaba extraña por las presencias , teniendo aun las mejillas coloradas y la respiración entrecortado , signos por haber corrido hasta el encuentro con los visitantes, frente a ella,algo extraños_

**-princesa! **( los tres a la vez)

_**-¿creo que estabas dudando que iban a volver?( **_cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja _**)... yo tengo palabra...**_

_**-princesa...( **_yaten se acerco hasta kakyuu, haciendole una reverencia y volviendo a estar parado frente a ella)

_kakyuu aun no dicernia a las personas que tenía al frente, solo reconocía a Adhara , estaba igual pero a los chicos, NO, ¿acaso los dias que estuvieron lejos era mas de lo que ella habia contado?, pero ante su estupefaccion y completa mudes Adhara intervino_

_**-es parte de su proceso de reasignación, dejar la esencia antigua y recibir las esencias de las nuevas semilla estelar que portan**_

_Esa explicación podía ser algo lógica, era el porque los tres eran completamente diferente en sus auras y un tanto en su imagen, la diferencia era significativa a como eran en sus cuerpos de sailor, no tenían las coletas,Yaten que estaba delante de ella era el vivo ejemplo que pasaron a completamente masculinos, él ya no tenia la tipica coleta , tenia el cabello corto en ambos lados y los pequeños mechones laterales a sus mejillas, con unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que caian en su rostro , sobre todo que era una cabeza mas alto que ella, dio unos paso a lado de el para observar a los demás, viendo a taiki junto a Adhara, si era el alto de aquel grupo lo era ahora más teniendo una cabeza más alta que la mujer que se los había llevado, al igual tenía el cabello corto pero a diferencia de Yaten el tenia solo el lado izquierdo muy corto y el lado derecho no tan largo con un flequillo en dirección a ese lado sin cortar tapando en algo su frente, el castaño se notaba algo intimidado al momento de sentir que lo observaba, pero a ella esto no le daba importancia hasta llegar su visión en él , Seiya, estaba ahi parado mirando al castaño y a la intrusa, sonriendo de lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalon, su irremediable forma de atraer al sexo opuesto sin que el lo haga estaba haciendo el doble de efecto en ella sin que éste se diera cuenta, su forma sexy estaba siendo explotado a mil, sus cabellos negros cortos igual a los costados como yaten, solo que tenia el flequillo de antes algo mas largo casi tapandole sus orbes medio alborotados, era alto unos cuantos centimetros mas que Adhara , siendo Adhara de igual tamaño a Sailor Uranos, pero no tanto como para alcanzar a Taiki, observando a los tres otra vez, se da cuenta que cargan chaquetas que les calzaba hasta los muslos de color azul , salvo el de Seiya siendo color guinda con bordes plateados en el cuello y muñequeras, los pantalones, playeras y calzado eran del tono beige para los tres ,kakyuu sintio su corazon latir al maximo, estaba ahi por quien habia llorado tanto "Su Rey Consorte"_

-_**Seiya!...( **_corrió hasta alcanzarlo y sin previo aviso lo abrazo, él que al notar lo que haría kakyuu saco las manos de sus bolsillos justo a tiempo para recibir su agarre, sintiendo kakyuu el aroma de él ,para sorpresa de todos , y la molestia de Akane que estaba ahi absorta de pensamientos al encontrarlos,pero al notar la acción de su princesa sintió enojo, enojo de como podía hacer algo asi , ser tan impulsiva)

_Adhara habia dejado en claro que ellos se quedarian un tiempo prudencial para ayudarla en su busqueda de nuevas sailor, ya que el cariño que le tenian habia hecho que tenga contemplanza en aquel pedido, ya que ellos no estaban obligados a venir y quedarse en aquel lugar, porque eran ahora parte de la elite en resguardar el sistema A36 y el sector 21_

-_**La tierra...**_

_**-ese lugar es parte del sistema A36 , pero su labor no corresponde a un solo punto sino abarca a todo por eso dije sistema A36...( **_se mostro divertida ante su acotacion, algo dentro de ella le decía que nombrar ese sistema a kakyuu le hacia enervar sus emociones , pero que ella nombrara un planeta especifico de ese sistema le llamaba mucho mas su atención)

_Adhara desapareció dejando a los tres guardianes, Kakyuu recien se vino a dar cuenta su vestir, salio avergonzada para colocarse un atuendo apropiado, encima de los regaños de Akane ella solo sonreia, se fue nuevamente al encuentro de estos y saber que ha pasado en ese tiempo, los chicos se sentaron frente a ella relatando la extraña situación, aunque el pelinegro no se percataba, para el castaño era seguro de lo que habia hablado con Yaten una vez terminado de completar su proceso, __**"kakyuu sentía afinidad por Seiya "**__ y esto a su regreso iba a notarse mas,una buena escusa por el cual pedir a Adhara regresar y ayudarla a encontrar guardianas, a lo mejor algo mas, asi de una maldita vez uno de sus mejores amigos del cual estaba hastiado escuchar su lamento amoroso deja de seguir recordando a la rubia de odangos que tenía a Su futuro Marido con ella_

* * *

**-¿Mama setsuna no recuerdas como pasó? **( hotaru parada frente a ella)

**-...(** setsuna sin decir nada se deja caer en la gran cama que tenia en su habitación)

-**creo que lo mejor sería irme a descansar **( mirandola aun tirada con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama sin moverse aun de su posicion , se dispuso a retirar**)... buenas noches mamá setsuna **( saliendo de la habitación )

-**buenas noches hotaru **(aun sin moverse de su estado original con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar como fue que sucedió su desgracia)

**flash back**

_**-...y por esto...( **_a pesar del resplandor logro distinguir esa voz, era su princesa,o al parecer era ella ,trato de abrir un poco sus ojos , pero el brillo no la dejaba**) ...tú, sailor Plut ...( **la voz denotaba rabia en cada sílaba, pero setsuna no entendía _**)... sellare tu pase al tiempo, estas castigada...**_( ¿que?, penso pluto , sin más la envolvio el gran resplandor )

-_**mamá setsuna!, mamá setsuna!**_

_el griterio de Hotaru la desperto_

_**-hotaru...( **_levantandose de la cama para estar sentada mientras caia un paño cuando tomaba esa posición, no entendía del porque estaba ahi y ver a la niña empapada en lágrimas)

_**-mamá setsuna ...(**_sollozando abrazandola)

_**-hotaru!( **_michiru había entrado a la habitación con unos aditamientos de primeros auxilios en la mano_**) oh, setsuna despertaste!, que alivio**_( corriendo a abrazarla también_**)... no te muevas, Haruka ya esta en camino para llevarnos al medico...**_

_**-¿eh?...( **_aun no sabía que pasaba, hotaru llorando y michiru que la llevaria al medico)

-_**es normal que estes asi, nos has pegado un gran susto**_

-¿_**que les pasa a ustedes?( **_setsuna frunciendo el ceño)

-_**mama setsuna , te encontre tirada en la sala y no despertabas!**_

_**-hotaru te encotro tirada ,pensando que era cansancio te trajimos aqui, pero no despertabas hasta ahora, y son las 8pm ¡y eso paso ayer!**_

_**FIN FLASH BCK**_

abriendo los ojos mas de la cuenta

-**eso paso hace mucho... después de la visita de la pequeña dama ...(** colocandose de lado, para pensar un poco mas)

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sailor Plut iba caminando en dirección a las puertas del tiempo, el lugar era poco visible las neblinas tapaban las puertas, igual ella seguía por el sendero para lo que había venido, ver como seguía el siglo xxx , haciendo una invocación con su báculo y el enceder de su llavero por un instante se sintio un pequeño temblor y escucho el crujir de una puerta, sorprendiendola que aquel crujir no era que se abrian si no que estaban alejandose, otra vez invoco el poder y esta se alejaba mas, las puertas no le hacian caso, se asusto, no sabía que estaba pasando__**,¿ sera que el enemigo estaba bloqueandola?**__, tenia que hablar con alguien pero no podia hacerlo ya que alarmaria sobre algo catastrofico que tal vez no sucedía, salio de aquel sitio se dispuso a hablar despues , pasando los dias y volviendo a encontrarse con lo mismo, sin poder ver, estaba desesperandose, no sabia que mas hacer, despues de largos dias de agonia, semanas en sobresalto decidio darle aviso a la princesa de la luna tal vez ella sepa del porque sucedía esto, pero desistio, desistió al llegar al templo y ver a las chicas teniendo junto a ellas a ChibiUsa, la pequeña dama estaba presente, asi que todo este tiempo de desesperación de si algo malo estaba pasando se disipaba, la presencia de su protegida le hacia saber que nada habia cambiado ahi, asi que dio media vuelta y salio del lugar_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-**Pequeña Dama...(**el miedo de perder a su protegida se hacia fuerte**)... pero las puertas siguen intactas... ( **apaciguando su corazon)... **seguire revisando de igual forma...**

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**kinmoku**

_los dias , las semanas transcurrian normalmente en palacio, los nuevos invitados y responsables de encontrar a dignas guardianas para su ex-princesa ahora amiga los hacia más estrictos en los requisitos para la elección, hasta que uno de esos dias llego un poblador, que en suplica pidió a la princesa los bendiga dandole una visita , por el pedido de su esposa quien cayo enferma y con pocas probabilidades de vida queriendo conocerla a ella en persona y a su compañero, ya para nadie en ese reino era secreto que su princesa habia elegido ya un compañero, aunque nadie entendía donde se fueron las sailor, estaban contentos que hayan venido nuevos soldados o guardias como los habian hecho entender para resguardar el planeta en el proceso de encontrar nuevas aliadas, kakyuu entonces planeo que eso sería un buen motivo para estar a solas con Seiya y de una vez por todas sellar el compromiso que quería con él, sin mas acepto la invitación , dandose paso a respirar profundamente y decirle a su "compañero" que la acompañe y sin tener posibilidad que el quiera llevar a Taiki y Yaten con ellos._

_despues de minutos se escuchaba sus ruegos_

-_**quisiera que tu me acompañaras**_( kakyuu cogiendo de ambas manos a seiya, alzando la mirada para encotrarse con la de él,en modo de suplica sin importarle que estaban yaten, taiki y una molesta Akane)

-_**pero princesa es para usted la invitación, yo...**_

-_**princesa...( **_yaten apartando un poco a Kakyuu de Seiya_**) él bajara dentro de 10 minutos...**_

_kakyuu salio del lugar junto con Akane ,dirigiendose hasta llegar al carruaje real_

-_**iras con el a solas... ¿sabes lo que significa eso?**_

-_**no se a que te refieres**_(encogiendo los hombros fingiendo no saberlo sube al carruaje con ayuda de esta)

-_**con esto las habladurías seran interminables**_

_**-no me interesa**_

-_**deberias, por si se te olvida , cosa que pasa ultimamente,¡ eres la soberana de este planeta!**_

-_**eso no se me ha olvidado**_

-_**entonces guarda la compostura y comportate como tal... los**_

-_**ya estoy listo kakyuu**_

_seiya habia llegado, quien sabe lo que haya pasado con yaten y taiki para que el decidiera acompañarla, subio al carruaje y salieron del lugar en dirección al pueblo del viejo que hizo la invitación , dejando a una Akane al borde de la histeria_

-_**tranquila, sabemos lo que esta pasando**_

_**-¿no me digas? (en forma ironica)**_

-_**Seiya no va a manchar el honor de ella si eso es lo que te preocupa **_( Yaten con los brazos cruzados)

_Aunque Akane sabia que Yaten tenia razon en eso, pero no estaba tan segura de la prudencia que podía tener su princesa_

* * *

-**Que paso con este sector, parece mas muerto que esa vez**( Nexus flotando sobre un pequeño palacio color naranja tornasolado, sintiendose aburrida y cansada por haber pasado por el rio sin encontrar quien debia cuidarlo, despues pasando al castillo sin movimientos aparentes,a regañadientas descendio para revisar la estancia)-_**...**_-( enmudecio, sintiendo el llegar de tres personas)

-_**jajaja... que graciosa resultaste Lead Crow**_( seirem dandole golpecitos en el hombro )

_-_**seirem tiene razon, despues de todo tu apariencia no... **( estaba delante de ellas para molestar mas desde esa posición, pero sintio enfriarse completamente enmudeciendo,abriendo orbes abiertos más de la cuenta, con las pupilas contraidas )

**-¿mouse?..( **seirem deteniendose para no tropezar con ella, la mira extraña decidiendo con Lead voltear a ver que es lo que tenia tan estupefacta a mouse)

-**NEXUS**(lead crow/seirem/mouse)

Nexus se sintio complacida ante ellas, con una sonrisa ladina entre sus labios para solo decir

**-bingo**

* * *

_ya van un dia entero en el hogar del viejo, el clima estaba haciendose más frio, kakyuu conocio a la esposa de este sin muchos animos y acepto quedarse para que su plan esta vez no tuviera interrupciones, ya habia pasado mas de 2 meses desde que los chicos volvieron y hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Seiya a solas, ha pasado mas de 8 meses segun el calendario de su planeta desde que salieron de la Tierra y con eso debe ser suficiente para que la haya olvidado y mas con su nueva responsabilidad, se le ocurre ir a la recamara de él para invitarlo a pasear por los alrededores, encontrandose con la puerta de la habitación desiste en tocarla cuando escucho voces dentro de esta, giro lentamente la perilla empujando la puerta, ve a Seiya parado dandole la espalda , ella con sonrisa picara ideo que asustarlo por detras no sería mala idea, pero se contuvo_

_**-¡Seiya eres un imbecil!**_

_escucha la voz de Yateny decide escuchar sin hacer ruido_

-_**ya Yaten tranquilizate...(**_quitando a Yaten del intercomunicador_**)...seiya por si no te haz dado cuenta Kakyuu**_

_**-ya lo se...**_

_la afirmacion sorprendio tanto a taiki como a kakyuu_

-_**idiota y si lo sabes porque no le haces caso!**_

-_**yaten!**_

-_**es por eso que no quería venir y estar con ella a solas**_

-_**viste para idiota que resulto**_(se escuchaba a yaten encolerizandose mas)

-_**Seiya date cuenta, Kakyuu te necesita y tu a ella, ¿acaso no lo ves?**_

-_**pero no la amo, la quiero pero no de esa manera...yo,yo amo...**_

_**-¡ella no te hara caso, tiene con quien pasar el resto de su vida!**_

-_**yaten tiene razon,¿ porque no te das la oportunidad con kakyuu ?, ¿porque eres tan necio?**_

-_**aunque no me ame, yo siempre la amare...**_

_**-¿porque?**_

_kakyuu detras de él con lagrimas desbordantes preguntandole a quien deseaba que le de una oportunidad_

_**-¿porque?..( **_pregunto otra vez, no obteniendo respuesta, seiya solo volteo a verla pero no podía, su mirada se dirigio hasta el suelo alfombrado permaneciendo cabizbajo ante ella)

-_**seiya,seiya!( **_yaten seguia hablando por el intercomunicador)

_**-¿seiya estas ahi?**_

_Kakyuu al no encontrar respuestas sale corriendo , aun sollozando, pasando por aquel bosque detras de la casita del viejo, sin mirar su sendero corria mas y mas,las palabras de seiya en su cabeza de que siempre amara a la princesa de la luna la herian mortalmente, corriendo lo mas rapido alejandose de él , de su martirio sin darse cuenta el taco de sus zapatos se enreda con una rama, haciendola dar vueltas sobre el poco pastizal seguida de tierra no arida, pequeñas piedras, solo deteniendola el impacto con un pequeño arbusto_

-¡_**argh! ...(**_con raspones en sus manos y mejillas, su vestido rasgado en los hombros y un pedazo de su faldar faltaba pero aún asi eso no le importaba ahora,su corazón era lo que estaba sintiendo sangrarse, sentada aún en el suelo recordo otra vez el motivo de su ahora magullado cuerpo,mas lagrimas caían de sus orbes humedeciendo sus pestañas y mejillas en su recorrido,era lo unico que le quedaba , llorar

_**-kakyuu...**_

ahi frente a ella había llegado seiya, no sabia como pero lo tenia parado a pocos metros de distancia de ella,el viento empezo a soplar mas , los mechones de cabellos sueltos por la caida ladeaban en direccion de las corrientes de aire

_**-acaso no soy suficiente?...**_

_él permaneció inmovil_

_**-¿porque, porque no puedo contra ella?**_

_kakyuu aun en el suelo, decidida a decirle todo lo que ella necesitaba, tal vez a sabiendas que él también había vivido una situación similar_

_**-desde que te conoci, desde que te conoci senti algo en mi, en ese entonces no sabía que era... pero al pasar del tiempo teniendote cerca me hizo comprender lo que era, era amor, amaba a una de mis sailor...(**_pausando para respirar un poco mas y sentir que las lagrimas cesaron_**)...me sentia muy feliz, me hacias muy feliz, hasta ese día , el dia que fui a la Tierra, todo cambió, tú por ella, y yo con eso no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ...(**_las lagrimas la invadieron otra vez)

aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ni sonido , solo el ruido que el viento hacia era escuchable

_**-yo amaba tu forma de Sailor y ella no!**_

Aquello desencajo a Seiya sacandole de sus pensamientos

_**-No me importaba que seguias siendo mi Protectora!..( **_mentía, y lo sabía) _**yo queria estar contigo, pero sucedió esto de los cambios, y cuando regresaste senti que podía lograr que aunque sea me vieras, ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE! **_( alzo la mirada para que viera su dolor y tal vez que lo sienta)

_**-...**_

-_**Dejame hacerlo, Dejame entrar ahi, yo no tengo a nadie pero ella si! !**_

_kakyuu estaba ya perdiendo la cordura si esta vez seguia con su rechazo le iba a lanzar todo lo que pensada de Ella y lo tonto que el seguia siendo por querer un amor que NUNCA le correspondera, pero no quería torturarlo_

-_**todo esto no tiene sentido para ti, ¿verdad?**_

_**-...**_

-_**seiya, lo-**_

_enmudecio ante el tacto de la mano de el sobre su hombro dandose cuenta que lo tenia muy cerca, en cuclillas para estar casi a su altura , alzo su mirada observando sus orbes azules oscurecidos por la tristeza absoluta, se sintió mal, tal vez el presionar un poco fue muy mala tactica pero que mas podia hacer, y conseguir que despues de esto el se aleje , pero algo la desconcerto, Seiya ahora tenia una pequeña sonrisa , cambiando un poco su mirar con ella_

_**-lo intentare**_

_**-EH?(**_no queria entender, su corazon se acelero mas, acaso él le estaba dando aquello?)

_**-vamos a intentarlo  
**_

_las mejillas de kakyuu ardian, sus ojos de abrieron como platos por fin lo consiguió, por fin!, sonrió ampliamente y algunas lagrimas le volvieron a salir pero ahora era de la dicha que inundaba su corazón, se abalanzo a abrazarlo acto que fue correspondido, el rostro de Kakyuu hundiendose en la clavicula de seiya ,estaba mas que satisfecha por todo lo que vendria ahora en adelante, mientras no se daba cuenta que seiya otra vez reflejaba la tristeza sin poder contener la traidora lagrima que recorria de su orbe izquierdo_

_**-uwa...uwaaaaa**_

_aun recostada en el cuello de seiya con los ojos cerrados,_

_escucho ese pequeño llanto_

_**-uwaaa... uwaaaaaaaaa**_

_el llanto se intensificaba, era un bebe ella lo notaba_

_**-¡calmalo de una vez!..( **_escucho la voz de una mujer)

-_**uwaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaa**_

_que pasaba, no entendia , quien estaba molestando su momento tan feliz_

-_**uwaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_no pudo más y abrio lentamente los ojos pero no podia del todo, habia como una especie de luz muy clara que la estaba impidiendo hacerlo_

**-uwaaaaaaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaa**

_**-¡calmalo!**_

_ante los quejidos y llantos ella logro abrirlos con gran pesadez ,parpadeando pesadamente_

_**-¡princesa!**_

_**-¡kakyuuuu!**_

_esa voz la conocía perfectamente, ladeo su cabeza para un lado, dandose cuenta que estaba sobre su cama, estaba en su habitación, ¡en palacio!, ¿pero si hace momentos ella y seiya o todo fue producto de su imaginación?_

-_**uwaaaa uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_


	8. temor

**-Mouse detras de ti!..(**seirem detras de la entrada a palacio)

-**haaaaaaaaaaaaaa..(**una sensación de corriente electrica la invadia,tan intenso que sintio su cuerpo quemarse perdiendo la conciencia desplomandose)

**-noooooooooooooooo!(**Crow va a socorrerla**)...mo-mouse...(**al estar cerca al cuerpo de la sailor bajita pretendia ver si tenia signos vitales pero se contuvo de tocarla por sentir el holor a quemado que expelia,horrorizandola**)...maldita!(**miro a nexus con sus orbes irradiantes de fuego, la ira en ella estaba al máximo)

-**quien diria que en esta época sean tan inutiles**(haciendo un barrido ocular desde el cuerpo de mouse hasta llegar a chocar con la mirada de Lead**)...sus otros yo deberian estar muriendo de la verguenza si se vieran asi**

**-tu eres una miserable que debe de estar quemandose en el infierno!...(**conteniendo toda su ira para alcanzar un ataque fuerte**)...Galactica tornado! **(le lanza el ataque sin lograr el objetivo, sorpendiendose a sobremanera)

**-bien **(acomodandose un mechon detras de la oreja y lanzandose contra Lead)

**-Galactica Tsunami!**

-**eh?! **(ladeando la cabeza en direccion del ataque , sin llegar a ser dañada por seirem, llegando a golpear fuertemente en el estomago a Lead para sostenerla cogiendola del cuello**)... porque no lo hacen mas sencillo...**(apretandole con sus dos manos con fuerza hasta escuchar el quiebre de las vertebras de su cuello la suelta)

el cuerpo de Lead cae lentamente hasta chocar con la superficie, rebotando unos cuantos centimetros y quedarse tirada al fin con los brazos y piernas extendidas , sus pupilas estaban decoloradas teniendo direccion hacia seirem,sus largos cabellos rojizos extendidos por todo su cuerpo

-**mm... **(era el pequeño sonido sonoro que podia hacer)

-**Lead...(**seirem temblaba por la escena tan horroroza que tenia ante sus ojos)

-**Seirem...(**obteniendo la atencion de esta**),sabes que no podras, siempre lo has sabido, coopera**

-**la seño-señora galaxia vendra y te hara pagar por lo que has hecho!..**.(retrocediendo sus pasos)

**-que tonta eres**

**-no estes tan confiada, porque hayas renacido otra vez no significa que nos vas a matar**

-**ya lo estoy haciendo, ahora ...esta en tus manos si quieres terminar como ellas **(señalando los cuerpos de las sailor caidas)

-**nunca!la señora galaxia ha confiado en nosotras y yo protegere este lugar!(**tenia miedo, sabia que iba a morir pero no le importaba, su mas cercana amiga estaba a punto de hacerlo ya no le quedaba su temple a quedar en este mundo)

**-jajajaja, escuchate seirem, jajajaja**

-**callate, prefiero morir a ayudarte!(**retrocediendo otros pasos mas)

-**seirem ,seirem ,seirem,querida ya estas practicamente muerta... mirate, no tienes tu cristal estelar, solo estas de pie porque galaxia les coloco esos brazaletes al igual que a esas do**s

-**es por proteccion!**

-**exacto, como ella sabe que ustedes son tan inútiles les dio la ventaja de poder vivir si algo como esto pasaba...pero **(cruzando los brazos**), si me dices donde esta el cristal de Apolo, ¿te dejare ir conmigo, que dices?**

-**no!**

-**lastima** (encogiendose de hombros) **y eso que me mostre compasiva contigo**(de forma rapida logra estar frente a frente a seirem asustandola)

el brillo pulido de la entrada al castillo se ilumino más con el reesplandor del poder de Nexus sobre el cuerpo de Seirem

* * *

seiya estaba al pie del lago donde se refleja el satelite naranja en sus cristalinas aguas siendo una forma de luna para ellos, teniendo su mirar azulino en el cielo

**-¿que me hiciste?**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-¿porque ,no puedo?**_

_**-acaso no soy suficiente?...**_

_esas palabras cayeron como si un valde de agua fría le hubieran tirado, congelandolo hasta los huesos, perforando su ser,esas palabras las conocia bien_

_**-¿porque, porque no puedo contra ella?**_

_no sabía que hacer con esa situación, queria evitarlo pero "gracias a Yaten" estaba ya metido_

**-desde que te conoci, desde que te conoci senti algo en mi, en ese entonces no sabía que era, el pasar del tiempo teniendote cerca a mi me hizo comprender lo que era, era amor, amaba a una de mis sailor...(**pausando para respirar un poco mas y sentir que las lagrimas cesaron**)**_**...me sentia muy feliz, me hacias muy feliz, hasta ese día , el dia que fui a la Tierra, todo cambió, tú por ella, y yo con eso no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ...(**_las lagrimas la invadieron otra vez)

_Seiya no decía nada , la estaba mirando con pavor, el estaba viendose asi mismo ese día que paso en la azotea con Usagi_

_**-yo amaba tu forma de Sailor y ella no!**_

_Aquello desencajo a Seiya sacandole de sus pensamientos , de Usagi_

_**-No me importaba que seguias siendo mi Protectora!.. yo queria estar contigo, pero sucedió esto de los cambios, y cuando regresaste senti que podía lograr que aunque sea me vieras, ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE!**_

_-...( enmudecido por la realidad que estaba siendo dura, viendose asi mismo como un ser cruel con ella,__**maldito karma!, **__le estaba haciendo pagar todas las cosas inapropiadas que estaba sintiendo por la princesa de la Luna y su necedad por no querer olvidarla, los desprecios que habia recibido de Usagi se estaban volviendo los ruegos de Kakyuu, le pedia la oportunidad de amarlo libremente, pero el no podía, se sentia tan atado a Usagi que no se permitia verse con otra persona, asi pasara toda su vida en soledad)_

_**-Dejame hacerlo, Dejame entrar ahi, yo no estoy atada a nadie pero ella si!**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**-¿porque no puedo hacerlo?!**

No queria seguir cometiendo mas imprudencias, tampoco seguir discutiendo de esto con Taiki y Yaten sobre todo con el peligris, pensando en que debia hacer,no le era muy revelador saber que Kakyuu lo amaba desde que era sailor, eso lo sabía y le hubiera correspondido en ese tiempo si no fuera el haber conocido a su tormento , eso le mando al abismo donde esta metido,sin quererlo se dejo atrapar por propia voluntad entregandose completamente , pero algo ahi estaba de por medio, el novio de Usagi, rayos! dolia pensar que nada podia hacer ni siquiera tratar de conquistarla, cosa que pensó cuando se vio metido en los nuevos cambios, cuando Adhara apareció para llevarlos dandole nuevas misiones y revelando que eran libres del yugo de Kimmoku para velar ahora por los espacio que estaban asignados a cada unos de ellos y la mayoria estaba en la via lactea, pensaba en regresar y verla pero otra vez le vino a la mente que ella estaba comprometida _, __**la habia dejado a lado de su Novio**_**! **y él nunca más volveria a la via lactea porque debia reconstruir su planeta, **arggg!**sintio ira de si mismo por recordar al novio de esta, entonces se vio ahi en su realidad, en ese frio clima, en ese bosque con kakyuu tirada en el suelo rogandole , apreto mas los puños decolorando sus nudillos por la presion, fruncio el ceño, regañandose por querer tanto a alguien que nunca mas volveria a ver

_**FLASHBACK**_

_la cabeza de Seiya estaba enmarañada de pensamientos, todos referentes a que debia hacer, el cerebro le dolia, el frio gelido de aquel lugar lo estaba entumeciendo completamente_

_**-todo esto no tiene sentido para ti, ¿verdad?**_

**-...**

_**-seiya, lo-**_

_el tacto de su mano sobre el hombro de kakyuu la hizo callar, tomando una desición_

_**-lo intentare**_

_**-eh?**_

_**-vamos a intentarlo**_

las mejillas de kakyuu se coloreaban, abrazandolo fuertemente acto que fue correspondido, la sentia recostar su cabeza sobre su cuello,sin que ella se diera cuenta que sus orbes azulinos reflejaban la tristeza sin poder contener la traidora lagrima que caia de su orbe izquierdo pasando por su mente un _**ADIOS ODANGO...**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-**Odango**( susurrando al viento)... **por mas que he intentado estos meses...**

se quedo callado por un buen rato antes de continuar y seguir torturandose con pensamientos fuera de la realidad, sintiendose perdido ante las consecuencias de haber cedido con Kakyuu, aun a sabiendas que aquel lugar donde usagi vivia nunca regresaria y si lo hiciera, ella nunca lo veria de esa forma como él la ve, solo un amigo más ante sus ojos seria, sobre todo teniendo a su novio con ella, no podia controlar su ira aun más por no poder cumplir su promesa dando un certero golpe al arbol que tenia a lado, con toda su frustración contenida en ese puño sin importar si le quebraria los dedos, nada importaba con tal de no sentir tanto dolor en su pecho

**-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...(**agachando la cabeza )

_**OooooOooooO**_

**-uwaaa uwaaaa**

**-ya calmalo de una maldita vez!**

**-eso intento señorita Akane, pero si sigue gritando me sera dificil hacerlo **( la sirvienta cargando entre sus brazos un bulto color amarillo)

**-no debiste traer a tu nieto si estas trabajando **(disgustada por los chillidos)

**-le pedi permiso, le dije que no tenia con quien dejarlo, lo lamento **(mientras arruyaba mas al bebe que tenia en brazos, logrando su cometido)

**-bueno, bueno ,ya se callo, ayudare a vestir a la princesa pueden retirarse**

**-gracias**

Akane tenia en su agarre la vestimenta de su princesa, llegando otra vez a la habitacion, entra y se alarmo por verla levantada

**-kakyuu!**

**-mmm **(kakyu se sentia extraña sintiendo la mente confusa aún)

**-acuestate por lo que mas quieras**

**-¿porque,que me paso?¿que hago aqui?**

**-huh?!( **akane enarco la ceja extrañada por esas preguntas absurdas **)...creo que aún sigues teniendo fiebre ..**.(revisandola con la palma de la mano), no, no lo tienes

-**ya dejame**(ladeando su cabeza), **¿quien me explica lo que esta pasando?**

-**caiste enferma desde tu ultimo viaje, contrajiste un virus y estabas con calentura por una semana...**

**-virus?, una semana?**

**-asi es**

-**recuerdo que hacia mucho frio en ese bosque pero no creo que haya sido para tanto, ¿estas segura?**

**-¿que bosque? **(desconcertandose )

-**el de aquel anciano que nos invito a mi y a Seiya para ver a su esposa moribunda**

-**mmmm... te sientes bien?(**Akane la ve mas de cerca, su princesa estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido a su parecer)

**-claro que lo estoy!(**retirandose del espacio invadido por akane), **no me ves ya levantada!**

**-kakyuu, lo del anciano ha sido...hace más de dos meses**

-**que?!**

-**acaso no recuerdas**?(mirando a kakyuu que tenia la mirada perdida**)...parece que no**

-**dos meses he estado inconciente?**

-**no, a los dos dias de ese viaje regresaron tu y seiya ... como decirte...algo distintos**

**-distintos?**

-**no importa explicarte eso ya que pronto lo sabras, pero después programaste un viaje al planeta Terion para unificar alianzas a favor de la seguridad, a tu regreso estabas semi inconciente dentro de la nave,pensamos que era por el viaje, pero Seiya nos dijo que en aquel planeta la mayoria de sus habitantes estan en cuarentena por culpa de una neblina espesa que los invadio un mes antes de tu llegada,los que fueron infectados presentaban apatia al comer al principio ,despues una terrible fiebre y si esta no era curada a tiempo..morian**

**-estuve a punto de morir...(**llevando sus manos sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazon)

**-cuando regresaste creimos que habias corrido con suerte por no presentar el primer sintoma,pero no fue asi, ya que somos de diferentes estancias lo tuyo corrio mas rapido te dio fiebre nos alarmamos y estuvimos cuidandote por toda esa semana sin dormir para asegurarnos tu bienestar**

**-pero, yo no recuerdo nada de eso**

**-te creo, ya que solo mencionas de la invitacion de aquel aldeano**

-_**porque me he olvidado de tantas cosas?, que paso con Seiya despues?(**_se preguntaba mentalmente kakyuu)

-**ya mande a avisarles que despertaste**

* * *

-**porque te has despertado Usako**?(mamoru qien estaba recostado de lado observando la espalda desnuda de su compañera de lecho en esos momentos)

**-esta pasando algo Mamo-chan**(volteando a verle)

-**habra sido un mal sueño, ven **(halandola para que se recueste sobre su torso desnudo)

**-no lo creo mamo-chan**

**-no te preocupes, yo te protegere...(**dandole un beso en el cuello, manteniendola abrazada a él con sus cuerpos a medio cubrir por las sabanas blancas)

* * *

apareciendo dos feminas que caminaban por el sendero de los rios y jardines cerca castillo de Galaxia

**-la pequeña Serenity sabra sobrellevar todo lo que ha ocurrido,¿ no lo cree asi señora Galaxia? **(mirandola de lado a la dueña de esos terrenos)

**-lo dudo sailor Tyn Nyanko**

-**porque?**

**-si estuviera en su posición, dudo mucho sobreponerme a un engaño de esa magnitud**

**-tiene razón, y mas si mi madre me abandona , bueno aunque eso...**

-**shhh, no te muevas**( deteniendo el paso de Tyn Nyanko , observando los alrededores detras del umbral de entrada hacia el castillo)

**-se...señora galaxia?, que pa-**

**-que te-**

-**SEÑORA GALAXIA!(**Tyn Nyanko sin saber del porque ve el cuerpo de galaxya empotrandose contra la pared de entrada al castillo)

-**argh** (sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda producto del impacto que dio contra el material duro de la construccion de su hogar)

**-señora galaxia!, señora galaxia!( **Tyn Nyanko corre presurosamente para poder llegar con ella)

**-NO VENGAS!**

haciendola parar en seco, asustadandose mas al percatarse que a pocos metros de ella estan tirados los cuerpos inertes de Crow, Seirem y Mouse

-**Que esta pasando, que esta pasando?!, **(voltea para ver a galaxia)**señora galax...hmm(**sintiendo ahogarse , sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras el liquido caliente color rojo fue expulsado por su boca**).ajs..(**botando otra bocanada de ese liquido rojo de su cuerpo mezclado con saliva, baja la mirada dandose cuenta que una especie rayo color turquesa estaba atravesando en el medio de su pecho,inquietandola el nuevo dolor que la recorria**)...seño-(**cae desplomada contra el piso golpeando fuertemente su rostro)

**-que frágil resulto ser Tyn Nyanko **(apareciendo a lado del cuerpo de la sailor caida)..**.pero que se puede esperar**(poniendo un pie encima del cuerpo de la sailor) **de un planeta tan primitivo como Mau, ¿no lo crees? **(mirando con mucha gracia a Galaxia, como si el ver sangre la motivara)

-**nexus...pero**(erguiendo su cuerpo mal trecho)

-**pensabas igual que las otras que aun seguia en aquella prision, muy mal Galaxia, muy mal.. **(ladeando su dedo indice en forma de negacion,sonriendo de lado viendo a galaxia que estaba ahora pensativa )

-**pero si ella esta aqui...eso quiere decir que-**

-**asi es**!(sacandola de sus pensamientos**) él también**

**-eso no puede ser!no! **(poniendose en posicion de ataque, los minutos que hablaban habia servido para recuperar un poco de energía)

-**lo es, mirame**(extendiendo los dos brazos**), tan real como ...tu muerte**

**-esto no puede estar pasando!, ustedes no deben despertar ahora, ustedes, ¡ustedes despertaban dentro de mil años! **(mirando dubitativa ahora, pensando tal vez que sea una pesadilla después de haber vivido todo un problema en su ultimo viaje)

**-mil años que demoraron en purificar el cristal de Apolo**

**-huh?!(**Galaxia sorprendida ante algo que solo se tenia conocimiento en un lugar fuera de este mundo)

**-fire scream...**

(susurro el nombre de su ataque que como 3 rayos dorados como flechas similares a los que atraveso a Tyn Nyanko fueron en dirección de galaxia, que por unos segundo de rapidez los esquivo saltando)

-**galactica Inflation**(contratacando con rayos directos hacia nexus, quien no se movió)

**-golden shield...(**susurro , para que un campo de energia la rodearan y el ataque no le hiciera daño, alzo su mirar de satisfacción hacia la de Galaxia **)..hellfire!(**movimiento de su brazo derecho para golpear con un puño cerrado sobre la superficie creando un sendero de luz abriendose hasta formar una estrella gigante brillando con intensidad debajo de galaxia para atraparla con una fuerte explosion de calor, tendiendo su cuerpo ensangrentado sobre el piso)

-**como demonios...haaaaa!(**la patada que le propino nexus en su costilla hizo que se retorciera)

**-muy humillante verdad?, que ironia la reina dorada ahora esta bajo mis pies, muy diferente a esa vez...**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-jajaja, nexus querida**_

(galaxia pisaba el cuerpo de nexus qien estaba tirada en el piso casi inmovil con el brazo ensangretado y fisuras en sus piernas)

_**-maldita galaxia, disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas ,haaaaa**_

_**-claro que lo estoy haciendo **_(mientras hundia mas su pisada en su abdomen)

_**-solo estas confiada gracias a la ayuda de la hija de Selene , pero ... cuando vuelva te arrepentiras...haaaa**_

_**-lo dudo,aunque esa epoca sea diferente ,volveras a caer a mis pies**_

_**-jaja...haa**_(una pequeña risa apagada por el dolor )

_**-el dolor te esta haciendo llegar hasta la locura**_

_**-es ridiculo ver que la rebelde del grupo de sailor se haya vuelto la justiciera de serenity, jaja**_

_**-callate!**_

_**-ahh**_

-_**aca no tiene nada que ver serenity, para hacer algo yo no tenia que aliarme con eso como lo hicieron ustedes**_

_**-que mas da,nos dio las agallas suficientes, cosas que a ti te falto y sucumbiste para ser una guardiana mas de esa traidora!**_

-_**callate! **_(pateandola)

_**-haaaaaaa **_(cada vez dolia el doble)

_**-galaxia!**_

_**-huh, Reina serenity...**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**-no se de que demonios hablas ...(**respirando con dificultad)

**-te es conveniente no recordar por lo que parece, pero despues de todo tienes algo que sirve aun**(arrodilandose)

-**no me digas, seguro es mi carisma, jaja...haa**(el dolor en sus costillas se acrecentaba)

**-tu cristal**

**-eh?! **(mirando a nexus, el miedo a ser despojada de su cristal era producto de que algo mas que venganza la estuvieran motivando)

**-esta epoca resulto favorable para nosotros, que el lugar donde despertamos**

**-huh?!**

-**el siglo xxx es demasiado aburrido no lo crees? y más teniendo como gobernante a la estupida hija de Serenity**

**-no puede ser!**

-**si galaxia, viajamos a esta época, donde mas sirve el Sol que una Luna traidora**

-**no lo...(**sus sentidos la abandonaron como si su cuerpo hubiera entrado en trance,nexus tenia la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, estaba perdida, un fuerte fulgor de energia salio de esta haciendola expulsar su cristal)

* * *

**templo hikawa**

-**y ahora que querra Haruka **(Rei frunciendo el ceño)

**-no lo sabemos, pero por ningun motivo muestres tu enojo**

-(resoplo) **no puedo creerlo es mi casa y me prohiben que hacer**

**-Mina tiene razon Rei**

**-y se puede saber porque?(**cruzada de brazos)

-**porque si muestras tu temperamento habitual lo poco que nos digan se va a convertir en nada **(mina tomando asiento a lado de lita frente a rei que estaba parada)

**-que idiotes **(dandole la espalda)

-**hola**

-Ami-chan!(las tres quienes observaron la pila de libros que traia cargando)

**-ami por si no sabias, este es una reunion de sailor no de estudiar**

-**lo se mina, solo que ultimamente estas reuniones de sailor ha sido con bastante retraso sobre la hora acordada, asi que he venida preparada para no perder tanto tiempo**

**-pero aunque sea te hubieras traido uno y no tantos como para una semana!**

**-ya ya Mina, Ami es asi**

**-y miren quien me dijo que no debo perder los papeles**

-**que insinuas Rei**!(parandose para empezar un pelea verbal)

**-Hola**

-**Haruka!**

-**Hola chicas!**

**-michiru**

-**koneko aun no llega? **(mirando por todo el ambiente)

**-al igual que setsuna y hotaru , pero pasen **(rei invitandolas a que tomen asiento)

**-hola**

**-disculpen... **( tomando bocanadas de aire) **...la demora**

**-Mamoru, Usagi-chan!**

**-ya parece concierto de gallinas , puro grite...ou **(achicando los ojos en direccion del golpe que le dio michiru)

-**aprende a controlarte, son niñas aun, ¿que esperabas?!**

**-ya estamos aqui **(setsuna junto a la pequeña hotaru)

**-al fin estamos todos, que demora la de ustedes **(mirando con reproche hacia setsuna para despues ubicarse frente a Usagi y Mamoru**)...princesa, principe esto es de suma urgencia**

**-localizaron al enemigo Haruka?**

**-No princesa, no se alarme, lo que Haruka quiere decir...**

**-Tokio de cristal debe formarse pronto **(lo escupio setsuna)

un silencio sepulcral invadio el lugar

**-como que fundar tokio de cristal!**

**-Rei calmate**

las senshi outher ya se habian imaginado que las inner vendrian con sus tontas preguntas y seguir con el plan de no prestar atención a ellas solo en lo que podían decir sus futuros soberanos

**-un momento chicas, tal vez se deba esto porque Mamoru-san y Usagi-chan esten...(**sin mas que decir lita ,ante esto todos colocaron sus ojos sobre la pareja, acorralandolos, obteniendo de ellos que sus rostros se tornen a un rojo carmesi intenso)

**-no que no Usa?(**mina en forma acusadora)

-**la princesa no esta embarazada **(michiru intervino ante la divertida escena de caras )

-**ufff que bueno...(**usagi mostrando alivio)

-**como que ,que bueno**?(mina otra vez mirandola inquisidoramente)

**-¿princesa usted esta conciente de como lo lograra?**

**-bueno Hotaru , yo, yo ,no lo se**(agachando la cabeza)

-**tiene que poner a todos a dormir princesa, la glaciación, para despertar en la nueva era **(setsuna que tenia a su lado a la pequeña hotaru)

-**pero, si hago eso, mis... mis padres donde estaran despues?**

**-sus padres?, koneko de que hablas?**

-**como de que hablo?! mis padres, con las personas que vivo ahora **(poniendo sus brazos en posicion de jarra)

-**ellos ya no perteneceran a su familia una vez que haya despertado del todo princesa ...**

-**pero no puede ser cierto eso michiru, son mi familia, ellos...**

**-no son nada, ni te acordaras de ellos!**

-**haruka!(**rei estaba conteniendo el enojo producto de la decepcion)

-**es la verdad, aca solo estaremos nosotras los principes que seran los nuevos reyes y ustedes...**

\- **porque hacen planes sobre algo que dentro de los parametros actuales no es posible lograrlo**

-**que dices Mercury?! porque no se podria lograr!(**setsuna con gran espanto )

-**Soy ami Mizuno**

-**sabes que esa identidad es temporal ...(**espeto)

-**Haruka! **(usagi la habia nombrado con algo de resentimiento)

-**saben que? **(ami mirando a cada una de las outhers)**ustedes solo estan aqui por tokio de cristal cuando ni siquiera sabemos si aquel monstruo que nos ataco volvera a hacerlo y si empieza la glaciacion tal vez ellos vengan hacia nosotros y nos mate! nos mate! porque si ahora estamos ridiculamente en desventaja, dentro de mil años estaremos peor!**

-**Ami-chan **(Usagi en un susurro casi audible)

-**no estoy de acuerdo, pero Haruka tiene razon Usa-ko**

**-Mamo-**

-**Me largo! **(una furica ami recogia sus libros para retirarse)

-**tu deber es estar aqui **(haruka cogiendola del brazo)

-**mi deber **(safandose del agarre violentamente**) es velar por mis estudios y cuando sea el momento necesario peleare por el binestar de nuestra princesa, pero ahora no hay lo segundo(** se alejo del lugar dejando enmudecida a Haruka)

todas observaban el quiebre que habia llevado esta conversación, una acongojada Usagi que por momentos se sintio traicionada pero que podía hacer?, serenity renacería dejando atras a todas las personas que cuidarin de Usagi, la reunión acabo desde la salida de Ami, ya no había nada que decirse , debian aprovechar la desatención del enemigo , pero las inner aún estaban conmocionadas por todo lo que Tokio de Cristal implicaba en sus vidas

-**no te preocupes Usa!( **mina frente a Usagi y Mamoru**) ...eso de que no importa tu familia debe ser estrategia de ellas**

-**Mina...( **Los orbes de Usa se posaron en ella, tal vez para que la confianza renazca sobre sus otras senshis)

**-pero que dices Mina...(**lita habia salido de su momento de tristeza)

-**miren chicas, tal vez eso de que no importan las personas en esta vida sea estrategia para hacernos mas duras en la decisiones contra algun ataque ...**

-**pero mina, tu acabas de verlas y no parece ninguna estrategia...(**rei cruzandose de brazos)

**-ya,ya ,Rei , veras que si alguien atacara ahora a los padres de Usa ellas serían las primeras en protegerlos, no lo creen asi?...( **no encontro respuesta a esa preguntan, todas esquivaron sus miradas, haciendo que se tensara mas el ambiente)

**-Usako creo que debemos irnos...**

Mamoru se llevo a Usagi, dejando a las tres chicas ensimismadas en pensamientos

**-¿y si no la ayudan como dice Mina?... no se que haría si algunode esos monstruos ataca a mi abuelito o a nicholas...que tonta! como puedo pensar en nicholas ahora, ademas todo esto no estara cuando funden Tokio de Cristal, y...**

-**seguro Haruka ayudaria si alguien ataca a los padres de Usagi si esque los atacan, ¿pero y si no?, por suerte yo no tengo a nadie y cuando funden Tokio de Cristal yo solo...**

-**andrew puede cuidarse solo, aunque la ultima vez quedo mal herido , que hare? pero no se que tanto me preocupa como dice Haruka la vida que estamos llevando se esfumara cuando se funde Tokio de Cristal,y ...**

**-sere una sailor nada mas **(Rei/mina/lita)

**-estas muy callada Usako **(Mamoru caminando junto a ella a pocos metros de llegar a su casa)

**-me preocupan mis amigas Mamo**

-**estan bien, sabran sobreponerse a todo esto...(**poniendose delante de ella)

**-pero, tu tambien crees que mi familia ahora no vale la pena ni para protegerlos?**

-**no pienso eso Usako, pero cuando sea el momento ellos dejaran de ser tu familia**

**-mmmm... seguro lo dices porque mi papá aún te ve feo**

-**jajaja... no es eso Usagi jajajja**

usagi no podia creer que Mamoru se encontrara divertido ante la situación

-**usako..( **cogiendola de los hombros)... **si algo ocurre, sabes que te protegeria aún sacrificando mi propia vida**

**-eh?( **enarco la ceja derecha)

no lo entendia, ella hablaba de sus amigas y de sus padres y él solo se refería si algo le puede suceder a ella? , acaso era cierto que estaba a favor de lo planteado por Haruka? , pero todo estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando se perdio en la mirada de mamoru, en sus labios , empinandose ella para sellarlos con los suyos

**-Usagi!**

-**huh?! **(cortando el beso , abriendo los ojos como platos**)...papá! **(separandose de su novio)

-**me retiro, buenas noches señor...(**dando media vuelta para emprender la huida)

-**joven Mamoru...(**el padre molesto de Usagi hace que voltee a verle)

-**disculpe señor que se le ofrece?**

**-debe venir uno de estos dias a hablar conmigo no le parece **(cruzado de brazos, con los lentes brillosos por la luz de los faroles)

**-si **(dandose media vuelta otra vez**) uno de estos dias , adios **(alzando el brazo en forma de despedida)

-**vaya muchachito **(acomodandose los anteojos**)...usagi **(ladeando su cabeza en direccion de su hija)

-**si...si papá **(estaba rígida)

-**hace frío , tu madre hizo chocolate**

-**si papá**

* * *

-**seguire durmiendo en mi antigua habitación **(seiya cogiendo unas prendas del armario , teniendo a Kakyuu detras de él)

-**pero este es mi alcoba? porque me tiene que decir que**-(sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el abrazo de seiya)

**-estoy muy feliz que te hayas recuperado, pero no te disgustes si no he dormido contigo estos dias...**

**-¡¿dormir conmigo?!**( se gritaba mentalmente )

-**necesitabas privacidad para tus cuidados mientras estabas enferma**(soltando su agarre) **kakyuu, eh?!(**la habia notado que se habia puesto rígida, tan dura como una piedra, después teñida de rojo toda su cara**), kakyuu?...**

-**yo...( **no sabía que pensar_**, ¿ellos dormían juntos?, **_venga gran señor le había cumplido el deseo sin poder recordarlo!, estaba maldiciendose mentalmente por haber caido en esa enfermedad que le borro lo mas importante de su vida al parecer)

-**creo que estas empeorando, llama-**

kakyuu lo cogio del brazo, sin poder pronunciar algo audible aún

**-aqui traigo los medicamentos restantes **(Akane hacia su ingreso, observando la posición de los dos, dandose cuenta del tono carmesi que tenía kakyuu se espanta**)... kakyuu! estas bien?(**le toca la frente) **no tienes fiebre...pero ...(**volteando a ver a Seiya quien solo se encoge de hombros dandole a entender que no sabía nada)

-**si nos permite su magestad...(**mirandolo y dandole a entender lo que debía hacer)

**-no tienes porque decirlo, ya me iba**

**-kakyuu?**

-**seiya...( **era lo que al fin pudo vocalizar)

-**si, ya se fue a dormir**

**-él, yo...**

**-eh?!( **enarcando una ceja )

**-él, él duerme aqui!**( lo ultimo fue gritado a viva voz)

**-ya calmate **(cogiendola de los brazos**) parece que esa enfermedad se comio mas recuerdos de lo que parece **(lo penso)

en los pasillos del castillo Seiya observaba su sendero, se sentía mejor desde que salió de esa enfermedad pero con eso el peso de su compromiso le estaba pesando

-**seguiras durmiendo ahi? **(yaten detras de él)

**-es mi habitación**( volteando a verle) **oh acaso te has adueñado para hacer tu club de amargados?**( lo dijo sacarronamente)

**-que gracioso ja ja...( **alejandose de él**) eso me pasa por andar preocupandome, ¡idiota!**

dentro de su habitación acomoda su pijama en su cama para desprenderse de sus ropas y colocarsela, metiendose dentro de las frías sabanas, coloando sus brazos detras de su nuca y mirar el cielo raso para conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo, ladea su cabeza hacia donde estaba la gran ventana de su habitación y observar los puntitos brillantes, las estrellas, demasiadas para su beneplacito y tal vez contar las que podía ver haría que durmiera

-**1,2,3,4...huh?( **miraba fijamente a una en especial , una que hace unos momentos era una luz pequeña pero ahora se agrandaba mas cambiando su tono a rojizo)

un sonido sonoro paso siendo percibido por todos en castillo

**BOOOOOMMM**

el choque estruendoso de que algo había colisionado cerca a los jardines de palacio hizo saltar a todos de sus camas, saliendo raudamente con el temor de que hayan sido invadidos nuevamente, el miedo a revivir otra vez eso estaba volviendo a sentirse, llegando todos a los jardines viendo con estupor un agujero en donde se suponia estaban las flores blancas, las llamaradas de polvo se disiparon y vieron un bulto casi inerte dentro de este hoyo

**-GALAXIA !( **todos a la vez)

sin perder más tiempo se acercaron, en sus mentes estaba el día que los invadió pero ahora era distinto su llegada

-**que demonios le paso?!( **yaten al pie dell cuerpo de Galaxia)

-**traigan medicamentos ya!( **Taiki dio la orden a akane y los demas que habían llegado)

**-princesa será mejor que descanse usted re-**

-**no!( **no quería irse por ningún motivo, algo le decía en su corazón que debía quedarse, una sensación de miedo la invadía)

taiki se acerco al cuerpo de galaxia , cogiendola suavemente,se preguntaba asi mismo, _**¿como podia seguir viva si estaba completamente herida, con su fuku destrozado, ¿y porque había viajado en ese estado?, que estaba pasando?, **_todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-**mmm..(**el quejido de galaxia hizo que se acercaran mas a ella**)...se-**

**-galaxia...(**susurro Seiya)

**-serenity-hime...**


	9. Chapter 9

Vestido en tonos claros ,impecable, la espigada figura del castaño iba dirigiendose a una pequeña estancia ubicada en el ala Oeste de palacio,donde había implementado una sala médica-quirúrgica y una habitación de reposo a sabiendas de su gran intelecto, a él le hubiera agradado que Kakyuu estando enferma sea atendida ahi, pero no ocurrio ,recordo que Akane se precipito a los hechos y entre griterios vociferaba que era un empirico en esa materia y no estaba convencida que él pueda lidiar con una enfermedad que era de otro planeta,él, sin ánimos de discutir con la ignorancia le dio por su lado dejandola a cargo de la princesa.

Llego al final de su sendero teniendo delante una puerta de color gris, cogio la perilla, la giro haciendo sonar el pistillo enunciando la apertura de esta, sonrió al ver dentro de la habitación a Akane con atuendo impecable igual que él, por el momento su "**asistente"**, no era que ella ahora ya confiara en que podria ser toda una enminencia médica en ese planeta, para nada, solo estaba ahí porque no había más personas experimentadas en cuidados de salud de esa índole,ni que decir del médico real, ¡ése menos!,viejecillo de rostro arrugado y estatura media,chaman, brujo, conocedor de brebajes raros, catalogado medico solo por tener en su haber a casi todo el pueblo atendido y ser "sanados" con rezos y ridiculas danzas por el susodicho,**"primitivos"!**,en silencio se dirigieron a la camilla continua, encontrando a la paciente al parecer dormida, ella, Galaxia, al ver a la mujer acostada en especial su cabeza cubierta por vendajes, recordo algo risible para él, recordo que "su asistente" no habia ni replicado las labores realizadas en la "paciente" como el de haber suturado algunas aberturas de su cabeza ,en esos momentos Akane había permanecido inmovil, silenciosa ,algo asi como pasmada cuando el "empírico" daba las puntadas ,hacia extrañas muecas y emitia gruñidos con cada pasada de la aguja, reia internamente, volvió a la realidad , cambio los vendajes de su cabeza por estar teñidas de color carmesí, reviso la entrada de la intravenosa colocada en la muñeca izquierda, estaba tornandose color lila, **"tenia una piel demasiada delicada al parecer"**, ironias, la sailor mas fuerte tenía la piel muy delicada,el delgado tubillo de plástico que pinchaba esa muñeca conectaba a lo que fuera suero fisiologico en la Tierra,su rostro palido aún reflejaba dolor, ¿y como no?,si solo han pasado un par de horas desde su "delicado" aterrizaje a ese planeta,** "la pelea había sido dura y con mucha desventaja",**suspiro, se quitó los guantes tirandolos al cesto de basura, se dispuso a salir no sin antes dejar sobre aviso lo que debía hacer la criada que se quedaria en ese momento si algo funciona mal , salio del recinto borrando su sonrisa mostrandose sumamente serio por la decisión que plantearia a los que estaban esperando en el salon real

* * *

**...**

**...Oh, no me importa lo que digan...**

**Porque tú y yo somos más que esto**

**...Y siempre voy a estar alli...**

**...manteniendo mis brazos bien abiertos.…**

**...Yeah...**

**...…...**

**Oh, ellos pueden intentar separarnos **

**...**

**Lucharé contra ellos pero protegeré tu corazón...**

**Oh si, podemos luchar juntos y no podremos ser vencidos...**

**...Yeah...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**..."Luna-P"...**

** ...**

* * *

la pareja uno por "amor", el otro por obligacion, obligación a olvidar, estaban parados cerca a la gran ventana que da de vista parte del jardín real ,abrazados , él tenía la visión fija hacia el jardín,perdido, ella escondia su rostro en el pecho de él, impregnadose del perfume varonil.

-Seiya...sabes, me hiciste mucha falta (apegandose más)

-si...(sin prestar atención, automata a contestar mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rojizos)

-¿seiya?...(se separa sutilmente de su cobijo atrayendo su atención, alza la mirada para encontrarse con la de él,topandose con un azul perdido, opaco,desesperado, ansioso por saber noticias de aquel "sitio",lo sabía, lo sentía,pero no podía darle importancia, ¡**no debía**!, esbozo una sonrisa de esas dulces que siempre daba, él le devolvio una media sonrisa, ella poso su mirar en sus labios, desea probar esos finos labios,saborearlos,iba a hacerlo, se empino para llegar a su cometido sin prestar atención a la repentina tension en el cuerpo de su acompañante, se empino más cogiendole los brazos,halandolo sutilmente para que se encorbara hacia ella, ya casi, iba a lograrlo, teniendolo a su merced, nervioso, ya,cerro los ojos, ya, un poco más-

-¡DEMONIOS!(el peligris había aparecido malhumorado) eh!(la pareja delante de él inmovil,con sus rostros a pocos centimetros uno del otro, colorados)¡Lo que faltaba!, llegar y ver esta clase de espectaculos (ofendido se cruza de brazos dandoles da espalda )

-eso te pasa por metido(suelta a kakyuu tomando un espacio prudente a la de ella,aliviado por no concretar el beso)

-eso les pasa por andar exhibiendose, acaso no saben la diferencia de lugares públicos y privados

-¡Yaten-kun!(kakyuu con la cara completamente colorada,abochornada)

-no empieces Yaten

-tzk ,¿ya dejaron de hacer eso?

-¿que?

-bien(haciendose frente a la pareja)¿despertó? (miro al pelinegro)

-Taiki fue a revisarla

-y ustedes querian aprovechar su ausencia (serio pero divertido por dentro,le gustaba incomodar al pelinegro)

-¿que?! (kakyuu volvio a tornarse mas colorada)No,no,no (negando con ambos brazos) Yaten-kun nosot-

-Tranquila (coloca su mano sobre el hombro de ella)Solo quiere fastidiar (observa al peligris seriamente)

-mph (ladeo la mirada)

-¿donde te metiste?

-no tengo porque decirtelo(aún cruzado de brazos)

-Yaten-kun!

-fue por Adhara

-Taiki-San

-ahi tienen la respuesta

-¿Adhara?, ¿para que? (la peliroja acercandose al mas alto del grupo)

-Fue a buscarla para saber a que lugar debemos dirigirnos...

-porque no me lo pediste a mi (reprochandolo)

-Porque Yaten lo propuso en el momento que encontramos a Galaxia-sama

-debieron decirmelo aunque sea

-ya Seiya ya esta hecho, además, sabemos que yo era el más idoneo para hacer este tipo de cosas

-no empieces e-

-ya basta seiya!(mirandolo) estoy cansado y no quiero empezar a escuchar estupideces , eso va para ti también yaten (mirando al peligris)no empiecen y menos frente a Kakyuu-hime

-tzk

(suspira) bien, ¿que te dijo?(todos posaron sus miradas en el peligris)

-nada

-¡¿Que?!

-acaso no oiste (mirando al pelinegro) dije NA-DA

-¡BASTA!(adelantandose a un conflicto verbal, casi perdiendo la paciencia)

-taiki-kun

-lo siento Kakyuu-hime (frotandose la frente)

-El stress y no dormir esta haciendoles actuar de este modo(mirando a taiki y despues a yaten)

-no es el momento para descansar, usted es la que debería ir a sus aposentos aún esta convaleciente

-me siento bien...

-si hime, ahora ,explicate Yaten

-¿Que cosa?!

-y dice ser el más ido-

-¡seiya!(kakyuu dandole un codazo, divirtiendo al peligris el gemido ahogado que hizo el pelinegro)

-no la encontre (encogiendose de hombros) a ninguno de ellos

(silencio)

-bien-

-cual bien Taiki!

-silencio Seiya (acomodandose las solapas de su saco) iremos a investigar nosotros mismos-

-genial (ladeando la cara el peligris)

(Taiki estaba ya irritado para seguir la reunion, miro de reojo a Seiya, Kakyuu,** "esto no iba a ser del agrado para la pelirroja"**,suspira, desaflojando los hombros)iremos a ver a Serenity-Sama (seguia posando su mirada en Kakyuu, sabia de sus ya posibles reacciones reacias por lo que acaba de decir)

-que?!

-Kakyuu...debemos revisar si Serenity necesita ayuda

-pero,pero...(dudosa ante una respuesta afirmativa, sabía que estaba en deuda con La princesa de la Luna pero su amor por Seiya se negaba a hacerlo)

-no estoy pidiendo permiso

aquellas palabras la desencajaron y molestó a Yaten

-porque le hablas asi Taiki(haciendole frente)

-¡Yaten!...(entrecerrando los ojos para calmarse y medir el tono de sus palabras)es nuestro deber...es parte de nuestro sector a cuidar por si se te olvida (da unos pasos en dirección de la entrada )

-Taiki-San!(interponiendose en el camino del castaño)pero...¿no pueden esperar a que despierte?

Taiki la escucho con pesar ,ella estaba priorizando lo vanal sobre algo que puede incluir la desvastación de toda una galaxia, si eso esta pasando

-si te es reconfortante esperaremos hasta mañana(lo solto secamente)

-pero Taiki-San...

-no te preocupes, puedo ir solo, el resto se puede quedar si eso te da alivio (mirandola con seriedad)

-Yo no pienso quedarme, ire contigo(Yaten se sumaba a la idea de volver a la Tierra)

-¿y porque no esperan hasta encontrar a Adhara? (kakyuu estaba agotando todos los recursos posibles para evitar que vayan a la Tierra)

(suspiro,"¿**acaso no escucho lo que dijo Yaten?**")-kakyuu, Yaten fue a buscarla y no la hallo, el motivo de ir a ella era solo saber la ubicación de Shadow Galactica(volvio a acotar Taiki)

-eso ya lo oi...(mirando hacia el piso)

("¿**entonces**?")

-¿no hay otra forma que se comuniquen con ella?

-no (interrumpio el peligris y salio del salón raudamente)

-Yaten!

-dejalo seiya

-pero taiki...aún no hemos terminado

-se fue a descansar, lo necesita mas que nosotros

-y ahora que haran Taiki-San

-Yaten y yo iremos a la Tierra

-si tai-

-Tambien ire...(ambos miraron al pelinegro)

-seiya (susurro,lo intuia, él quería verla,la tristeza se acuno en su interior)

-no tienes porque hacerlo Seiya tu-

-Kakyuu podria acompañarnos, ¿no es asi? (mirando a la peliroja, necesitando una respuesta afirmativa pero esta solo bajo su mirar)

-seiya...( volvio a susurrar mientras miraba el piso y estrujaba parte de su faldar)

-No es conveniente, recien a salido de su estado febril

-si...

-hime usted debe permanecer a-

-Taiki-San, yo...los acompañare (alzando su mirar)

-piensas irte dejando desprotegido el reino (Akane pasando por el umbral de la entrada, mirando muy seriamente a Kakyuu)

-yo...(avergonzada,todo este tiempo desde que quiso a Seiya como compañero había dejado de lado al reino, su reino)

-eso ya lo tenia previsto

-Taiki-Kun(susurrando su nombre, miraba al castaño incredula, él se había hecho cargo de sus responsabilidades!)

-no me digas (cruzando sus brazos mirando al castaño y después a kakyuu)

-nombraran a las nuevas guardianas a primeras horas de la mañana

-no lo creo...

-Deberias, ya se mandaron las cartas distintivas hacia las elegidas , mañana seran nombradas en una pequeña ceremonia

-¿tu sabias de esto? (mirando hacia kakyuu aún seguia asombrada) Por lo que veo recien te enteras...

-como iba a saberlo si recien sale de su enfermedad! y paso lo de Galaxia-Sama (el pelinegro se acerca a Akane) es suficiente con que yo este enterado (internamente no lo sabia y agradecia la decision del castaño sobre la guardia, él estaba tan absorto en sus idilios amorosos que tenia olvidado el reino más ahora que había aceptado tamaña responsabilidad siendo el prometido de kakyuu)

(taiki sonrio al escuchar al pelinegro, debia denotar autosuficiencia para el reino y lo debia hacer como futuro Rey de Kimmoku, "parece que lo esta intentando")

* * *

-¡ah!...(Nexus siendo cogida del cuello por dos manos de piel palida, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y los movia constantemente, pataleaba, emergiendo pequeñas lagrimas de sus orbes producto de la presión que le estaban ejerciendo,desesperada, su cuerpo estaba adormeciendose)

Él seguia asfixiandola, esbozaba una amplia sonrisa retorcida,disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno , el rostro de nexus casi amoratado despues del azul hicieron brillar mas sus ojos rojizos, incitandolo a hacerlo mas fuerte,¡mas fuerte!...el recorrido de lás pequeñas lágrimas de la mujer provoco un vuelco aterrador en su interior, parpadeo varias veces, "eso" lo habia sentido antes ,una punzada en su interior,¿ un recuerdo?, DOLOR... parpadeo rapidamente otra vez seguia teniendo a su súbdita aprisionada,el sentimiento extraño seguia latente, deshizo su agarre haciendo caer a sus pies el cuerpo de la mujer

(tocio,retorciendose en el suelo, sin fuerzas,aspirando profundamente, tratando de pasar saliva, cogiendose el cuello para conseguir algun alivio mientras hacia ese proceso )

-tienes suerte de seguir respirando

-lo s-siento...(levantandose torpemente)

-LARGATE!(la patea alejandola unos metros de él, nexus tambaleandose logra levantarse sin mirar a su agresor para solo desaparecer)

Èl aún estaba parado, en shock por lo que había pasado, miro sus manos , las cerraba y abria, no, no eran sus manos, era su mente, algo había ahi que relacionaba con sus manos, ¿que es?, ver las lágrimas de la inoportuna mujer emergieron en su interior sentimientos desconocidos, ¿ cuales?, hacía poco que había renacido y recuerdos que faltaba recobrar, pero recuerdos que no importaban nada , solo uno era importante y en ello estaba apoderarse de alguna forma del cristal de plata para encontrar el de Apolo,recordo a Serenity, sonrió , teniendo detrás suyo Una sombra oscura irguiendose mas alto que él, con esbozos distorsionados que serian sus ojos y boca en tonos rojizos

-De todas Formas sirvio su imprudencia...(voz distorsionada casi audible salia del ser obscuro)

* * *

Los huéspedes en el palacio de Kinmoku no podían pegar los ojos, todos esperaban con ansiedad que el amanecer se acerque lo mas pronto, si fuera posible cerrar los ojos y al volverlos a abrir que ya sea de día pero nada de eso ocurría

Taiki, acostado pensaba en las probabilidades de haber una guerra en la vía lactea "¿que tanto podrían hacer ellos?", también mostraba preocupación por la repentina desaparición de Adhara y compañia, quien mas que ellos para darles razon sobre el paradero de aquellas sailors,"¿el planeta azul esta en peligro?", el único motivo para relacionar peligro en ese planeta es haber nombrado a Serenity antes de desmayarse sino no habría motivo para que Galaxia la mencionara,¿pero porque no sentían alguna anomalia?, estaba enmarañado por dudas y preguntas referentes a que tan poderoso puede ser el enemigo,¿que sería supremamente fuerte y de temer? ,"CAOS",si eso era probable entonces aquella batalla en la Tierra no sirvio de mucho, casi nada,ahora ¿que tan fuertes son para salvaguardar las vidas que debian proteger?, "de todas formas no lo sabria a ciencia cierta", rio de si mismo, al encontrar compleja la situación, por más inteligente que sea solo sabría que tan capaz es durante una batalla real.

.

Yaten a pesar de mostrarse uraño e irritable con los demas era sin dudas el mas emocionado dentro de todo este embrollo , por fin!,despues de haber partido de la tierra para reconstruir su hogar estaba sintiendose inútil a pesar de haber sido un agente participe de esa anhelada paz, tenia poderes de sailor pero era inútil al fin y al cabo por no usarlos, cuando él era ELLA la prioridad siempre había sido su princesa y el bienestar de su pueblo, porque para eso habían sido elegidas, esa situación monotona de no hacer nada y solo caminar por los alrededores de palacio como si fuera una criada más le era demasiado aburrido, ahora siendo ÉL sentía necesidad de hacer más cosas que una simple sailor , una sensación inexplicable había recorrido todo su ser al ver a Galaxia en ese estado deplorable dentro de aquel crater, el peligro inminente cerca a sus nuevos dominios hizo despertar esa chispa que tenia durmiendo, intensificandose después de su metamorfosis, miro el cielo raso de su habitación y sonrio ampliamente, "lo que golpeo a esa sailor debe ser muy fuerte", realmente eso no le preocupaba, él necesitaba mostrar su nuevo yo, la vanidad y el ego hacian necesidad de demostrar que a parte de ser un hombre atractivo era muy fuerte y capaz en cuidar sus nuevos terrenos probando sus dotes, él era perfecto,¿total, para que tener todo sin poder mostrarlo? esto era una excelente ocasión para hacerlo," emocionado y excitado se vio asi mismo en el campo de batalla como todo un ganador revelando la nueva estirpe al que estaba perteneciendo.

.

Kakyuu daba vueltas en circulo dentro de su alcoba, temblandole las manos, su cuerpo sucumbia a la ira,rechinaba los dientes por el enojo haciendo sus pisadas mas fuertes, maldiciendo la llegada de Galaxia con cada paso que daba,¡porque demonios no había creado una barrera!,se regañaba por lo inepta que ha sido hasta ahora, ¿porque tuvo que venir a pedir ayuda?¡a ella!,todas las preguntas que podia hacerse tenian como respuesta que la deuda con la Princesa Serenity estaban siendo cobrada, martirizandose con pensamientos irreales sobre aquella princesa quitandole a Seiya ni bien pisaran el planeta azul, movio bruscamente su cabeza con el fin de disipar esos pensamientos, ideo rezar con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo al ser mas supremo que pudiera existir en algun lado que lo sucedido con Galaxia haya sido un mal entendido o que todo sea un mal sueño y dentro de poco despertaria en su feliz realidad en la compañia de SU amado, pero todo lo que pedía era irreal al ver en su muñeca finos tonos rojizos producto de los pellizcos que ya se había dado y solo le quedaba suspirar.

.

Seiya trataba de dormir ,solo eso, lo necesitaba,solo dormir, no deseaba seguir atormentandose más pensando que Usagi podria estar igual o peor que Galaxia,"¡no podia estarlo!" se gritaba mentalmente ,las imagenes de ella brutalmente herida lo hacian rabiar y si era asi entonces sus guardianas y novio no eran dignos de cuidarla siendo irresponsables al imponer su orgullo y no pedir ayuda cuando lo necesitaban, estando a merced de ser apaleadas por su nuevo enemigo seguramente , "Odango-a tama" , cerro los ojos regañandose asi mismo, no queria pensar en ella, lo habia prometido, solo necesitaba dormir, solo eso...

* * *

-auch...

Nexus sentada sobre un cojin en el suelo ,masajeaba su cuello

-maldita sea!(golpeo fuertemente contra el piso), como no he previsto esta estupidez!( dando otra vez fuertes golpes)

sin cambiar su posición encorbada tratando de planear como iba a arreglar el problema que estaba metida

**_FlashBack_**

_De regreso satisfecha, caminaba por esos pasadizos pobremente iluminados hasta llegar a la gran entrada, pasa por el marco sin avisar_

_-S-(se contuvo a decir algo más, lo encontro en una forma precaria , lastimera, el semi-hombre frente a ella tratando de sostenerse con mucha dificultad de la brazera de su trono ,su cadaverica mano amarillenta atrajo su atención,los cabellos rojizos que tenia en forma de flama se decoloraban llegando a ser canosos, el aura color negro lo consumía mientras lo iba envolviendo ,provocando una apareciencia mas empobrecida)_

_-Que haces aqui...(con voz garrasposa, volteo molesto por sentir la presencia ajena a él, se erguio cambiando su apariencia totalmente, acercandose a su inoportuna subdita, cambiando de expresión, sus ojos color carmin se encendieron al ver las prendas de Nexus salpicadas de manchas rojizas, signos de violencia que seguramente no había dado ningún fruto en su búsqueda principal)Y bien?.._

_-eh?...(saliendo del shock mental)...Asahi-Sama! todo a sido un exito!(esbozando una amplia sonrisa)_

-...

_-consegui (acortando mas la distancia entre ellos, haciendo aparecer de la palma de su mano derecha como arte de magia parte de sus trofeos) los cristales de las Animamates (mostrando más satisfacción cuando apareció su trofeo mayor)y este de Galaxia se-_

_ los cristales quedaron levitados fuera del agarre de nexus, estaba siendo sujetada por el cuello_

_-y el de Apolo!_

_-señor ...no, no me quisieron decir ...¡ah!(con sus dos manos trataba de safarce del agarre que hacia peligrar su vida)_

_-idiota !, eres una imprudente( apretandola más )_

_-pero se-_

_-debiste averiguar su localización, ¡¿y que hiciste?!_

_-¡ah!...( la poca oxigenación que le quedaba en su organismo le estaba haciendo perder la conciencia)_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-tch...(gruño desde sus adentros, meditando que hacer,estaba bloqueada mentalmente, frustrada sin encontrar solucion se paro y desapareció del lugar)

* * *

**_preparatoria Juuban_**

-buenos dias Usagi-Chan!(Lita y Mina)

-Buenos dias a las dos!

-Usagi!...(jalandola del brazo hasta salir del salon)

-oi, oi me lastimas Mina-Chan...

-Usagi-Chan (la suelta ya estando fuera del salon) necesitamos hablar !(con los brazos en forma de jarra y el ceño fruncido)

(usagi trago saliva )- yo, yo puedo explicar...jaja (empezo a sudar frio mientras reia nerviosamente)

-Habla con Ami-chan...(tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azules)

-eh?!(su cuerpo se relajo y su rostro palido volvio a tener el color de costumbre, la conversación no iba a ser referente a sus sesiones amatorias, el alivio se esfumo llegando la tristeza, la peliazul aún no hablaba con ellas despues del altercado con Haruka)

-Usagi, no sabemos que hacer (se unio Lita a la conversación) Rei hizo todo lo posible pero no contesta las llamadas, tal vez si tu ...

-Mina,Lita( sus miradas acongojadas hicieron sentir culpable, la actitud de Ami en el termino de la reunion fue distinto a como era ella, su interior le decia que algo estaba mal y no se había percatado por solo andar perdida con su novio)...¡lo hare!( cogio a ambas de las manos mostrandose animada)

las clases continuaron como de costumbre , era raro y muy extraño que Ami no haya asistido a clases por tres días consecutivos, recien Usagi se daba cuenta sobre ese detalle, ¿cuando se volvio tan desconsiderada con sus amigas? inconscientemente a todas las había pasado a tercer plano desde que Mamoru había vuelto, pero que podía hacer, ella vivía solo para él y no le veía nada de malo pasar tanto tiempo con su amado...iria a casa de Ami después de clases y poder conseguir ser más unida otra vez con cada una de ellas.

* * *

el pelinegro kinmokiano en pijama pasa por el marco de la puerta bostezando ampliamente, rascando sus negros cabellos revueltos,pretendia meterse a la cama

-¡Seiya!..

-HAAAAAA ...(del susto tropieza y cae de cara , se levanta ladeando la cabeza a ambos lados para encontrar al culpable de su caida)¡YATEN! ...(encara al peligris )

-irresponsable (cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho)

-que haces aquí, enano-

-que dijiste?!(la furia se le chispaba, acaso no se daba cuenta que había crecido? porque le decía enano otra vez)

-asi hayas crecido sigues siendo el e-na-no, ahora ¡largate de mi habitación!

Yaten estaba mas que molesto, estaba indignado por tamaña ofensa, arrugo el ceño, apreto los puños, paso un par de segundos mirandolo fijamente notando la falta de conocimiento de su compañero, esbozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta del detalle, desaflojo sus manos, se encogio de hombros y retrocedio sus pasos para la retirada

-Muy bien asi me gusta (seiya mostrandose triunfante)

-por lo visto seguiras durmiendo

-claro,¡¿ que esperabas?!

-mmm

-si sigues aqui no podre hacerlo ,asi que si me haces el favor...shu ,shu (ladeando su mano)

-espero que estes despierto para cuando comuniquemos nuestra llegada a la tierra,¡dulces sueños!...( salio cerrando fuertemente la puerta)

-QUE!(abrio màs los ojos, despertando completamente,no creía lo que dijo Yaten, ya que les faltaba para nombrar a las nuevas sailor,ver si Galaxia desperto y era muy temprano para todo eso, volteo para fijarse en el reloj que estaba encima del buro)...Rayos!

Era tarde , ¡demasiado tarde!,ya con todo ese tiempo habrían hecho la ceremonia y peor del caso se hubieran ido a la Tierra sin él,aunque igual se hubiera ido tras ellos si lo dejaban, se despojo de todas sus prendas ,corrio presuroso a la ducha, maldiciendo el agua helada que quedaba a esas horas pero si no se apuraba lo dejarían,aunque no era mala idea, no temia el ver a Usagi con el Principe ese, solo temia a su reaccion por los celos que le provocaria verlos en una situacion amorosa,suspiro, igual tenia que ir, como bien dijo Taiki debian ir porque era su nuevo deber, aunque, para él eso no era un deber sino una elección ya que si bien es cierto Taiki y Yaten cuidarán de ese sector ,a Seiya ...a Seiya no le correspondia tanto asi, o como lo dijo Adhara después de ver su aura actuar diferente a la estrella de Leo que cargaba : nada te corresponde o todo te corresponde fue lo único que le dijo,¿pero ese detalle quien va a tomarse la molestia de definirlo a esa hora?,salió de la ducha cogiendo una pequeña toalla secando su cuerpo y despues su cabello, colocandose las prendas que pueda tener a la mano, primero el boxer color blanco, medias ,despues el pantalon negro igual a los zapatos, su playera blanca y una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas, va corriendo al alcance acomodandose los cabellos con los dedos de la mano

-al fin llegas (taiki muy serio por la tardanza del pelinegro pero no estaba de animos para comenzar a regañarlo, lamentando que Seiya siempre haya sido asi en todas sus fases)

-se me pegaron las sabanas...jaja(riendo mientras rascaba su cabeza, dandose cuenta que estaban siendo escoltados por las nuevas sailor , la nueva Fighter de cabellos rojizos cortos como y ojos azules, Maker de cabellos castaños cortos hasta la altura de sus mejillas de ojos del mismo tono de su cabello, Healer de cabello verdoso amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos verde olivo)

-ya, controlate...(Yaten dandole un codazo a Seiya, incomodando a Kakyuu)

(lo miro acusadoramente por dar a pensar que cometía un desliz sin hacerlo realmente, no iba a cabrearse, pero como se le va a ocurrir decir eso! y frente a Kakyuu!, "ESTUPIDO Yaten!")-que paso con Galaxia?...

-Aun esta inconciente

-Debiste estar a primeras horas para saberlo(se ladeo cruzando de brazos)

-Yaten por favor(mirandolo retoricamente)...ya tenemos que irnos Seiya

Kakyuu dejaba ordenes expresas a fighter y a Said,cuyas ordenes eran de doblegar la seguridad en exteriores y tanto los guardias con las demas sailor estaran en vigilia turnandose cada una para no dejar desprotegido el Reino, fighter solo afirmaba con la cabeza haber entendido y llevar a cabo lo encomendado, los cuatro se alejaron un poco del grupo para enrumbar hacia el planeta azul, observaron a las sailor y emprendieron lo que sería un corto viaje gracias a que parte de los poderes otorgados pueden trasladarse a los lugares designados mediante una teletransportación,poder tan parecido a Sailor Pluto, Taiki y Yaten fueron los primeros en desaparecer dejando un pequeño destello donde se encontraban parados, para despues seguirles Kakyuu quien coge fuertemente la mano de Seiya siendo éste su medio de transporte, anhelando tenerlo lo mas unido a ella durante ese transcurso de tiempo, se miraron por ultima vez y desaparecieron

* * *

(usagi estaba frustrada frente a la puerta de entrada despues de haber tocado el timbre insistentemente sin obtener resultado alguno, no iba a darse por vencida, solto su maleta de la escuela, separo un poco las piernas, subio las manos a la altura de su boca, aspiro hondo conteniendo el aire en su pecho hinchandolo)

-AMIIII-CHAAAAAAN!AMIII-CHAAAANN!(obtuvo por respuesta el aullido de los canes)

-Ami-chan(triste por no lograr su cometido, se le iban aguando los ojos,queria verla, afianzar otra vez su amistad, pero no salia)

(suspiro) que le dire a las chicas aho-(un sonido leve dentro de la casa la hizo callar, se acerco mas a la puerta poniendo su oreja contra ella, sin escuchar mas, miro la ventana a lado de esta ,habia una pequeña abertura que dejaban las cortinas, se acerco sigilosamente a esta, convirtiendose en un miron acechador aparentemente para otras personas si la estuvieran viendo)

-esta obscuro...(seguia mirando lo que podia)ami-chan donde estas(bajo su mirar)porque no respondes mis llamados...

-¿Que hace?

-¿eh?(habian hablado detras de ella, alza la barbilla ,abre los ojos tratando de observar detras de ella doblando la nuca en una posición extraña, no habia nadie, pero sentia algo raro a su lado izquierdo)

-hola

-whoaaaa!(cayendo sobre su trasero se aleja y observa a quien la habia pillado, encontrandose con unos ojos azules oscuros curiosos,cabellos cortos rubios arenosos,piel blanca, alto,vestido de pantalon azul y camisa manga corta blanca con los botones del pecho desabrochados , volvio a su rostro, facciones finas, nariz respingada ,guapo, mas que eso, era muy atractivo, vaya que si lo es!, sus mejillas empezaron a arder por tamañana verguenza,había sido pillada por un chico y guapo!,parecia un principe!, se paro sin mirarlo, sacudio su traje de la escuela,"era hora de la retirada", dio unos pasos para la huida)

-Hey!...(haciendo parar a Usagi) te olvidas de esto

(usagi volteo y se dio cuenta de que era lo olvidado, la maleta que habia dejado tirada antes, él la tenia cogida, se acerca sin verle a la cara para que no note su abochornamiento, estira sus manos para cogerla, la coge y se escucha el crujir de la puerta de entrada)

-ami-chan(usagi ladeo la cabeza en direccion de la puerta para ver

asomandose del interior la silueta de la niña de cabellos azules para salir completamente)

-AMI-CHAN!(sonrio de ver otra vez a su amiga olvidandose de la persona que tenia a su frente, volteo a ver al sudodicho pero él ya no estaba,"¿eh?")

-Usagi-chan

(volvio a verla)-Ami-Chan! (corrio para abrazarla efusivamente, la habia extrañado)

las dos niñas terminaron el abrazo y pasaron dentro de la casa, siendo observadas desde lo alto del alero de la casa mas cercana por el mismo "extraño"sentado teniendo una pierna extendida y la otra doblada , del bolsillo de su pantalon una esferita sale levitandose hasta la altura de su cara, empezando a brillar tenuemente agrandandose en tamaño tornandose color negro completamente, con un par de orejitas puntiagudas y una antenita en el medio de estas

-Oh, ya deja de verme asi Luna-P (la saca de su vista poniendola al lado izquierdo de él, mostrandose unas fruncidas cejas encima de esos acusadores ojos gatunos )

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

-Ami-Chan te extrañamos mucho (volviendo a abrazarla)

-Usagi-Chan (separandose para entrar en la sala star y sentarse en el sofa unitario invitando a hacer lo mismo a la rubia)-Usagi...

-Ami-Chan porque no has ido a la escuela! Minako y Yo te hemos necesitado! (el reclamo con puchero incluido)

-No veo necesario ir a la escuela Usagi-Chan(sonriendo )

(se para abruptamente)-pero que dices, si la escuela es muy importante, tu misma nos lo has dicho siempre, los examenes y prepararnos para la universidad...(se detuvo y medito lo ultimo que dijo) ya se! Ami-Chan, tu tambien tienes miedo al examen de la universidad! es eso! (en modo comprensiva) te entiendo,te entiendo..

-No le temo al examen

-¿eh?

(se encogio de hombros)-solo, no quiero ir a la escuela, eso es todo Usagi-Chan

-pero A-

-no hay necesidad porque fundaras Tokio de Crystal, no es asi Usagi-Chan (se torno seria)

-pues Ami...yo-

-Usagi...

-si?..

-¿que crees que pase cuando seas solamente Serenity?(necesitaba encontrar alguna esperanza en la respuesta)

-bueno...eso ya sabemos, fundar Tokio de Cristal, concebir a Chibi-Usa...jajaja(completamente sonrojada)

-¿nada mas piensas en eso?

-hmmm (cogiendose la barbilla) Ah si!,ustedes se quedaran al cuidado del castillo...si, eso es todo...

-bueno entonces para que ir a la escuela, ¿no es asi?

-¿que?!

-Usagi creo que ya debes irte a casa...(se dirige hasta la entrada, coge la perilla de la puerta)

-¿que sucede contigo?(la sostuvo de los hombros)si es por lo-

-sueltame!(se solto del agarre con brusquedad)me reportare si ocurre algún ataque, aunque dudo que pase eso (dandole la espalda)

-Ami...

-pense que Haruka estaba equivocada, que para ti nosotras y nuestros seres queridos en esta vida importaban(volteando a verle a los ojos)pero no!,estas a favor que todos deben desaparecer ...todo lo que hemos amado ...no estara mas...

-Ami-Chan...

-porque...porque nos hiciste creer que seremos felices Usagi...

-ami-chan...(las lagrimas estaban surcando sus mejillas)

-entiendes ahora?,entiendes!(hace una pausa,suspira)-no hay motivos para seguir haciendo las cosas de antes(agachando la cabeza conteniendo sus ganas de llorar)todo lo que hagamos significara un nada, ni esta casa ni quienes por corto tiempo nos hayan cuidado importaran...(levanta su mirada triste conteniendo las lagrimas)

-Ami-chan...(llorosa,sorbiendo, trata de acercarse)eso no es cierto, tú-

-¿yo que? , ¿vas a decir que estoy equivocada?¿que vueva a la escuela?¿ser la hija modelo y amar mas a las personas?¿para que?PARA QUE!,para que después todo mis esfuerzo y triunfos me sean borrados cuando formes Tokio de Cristal?!, (bajo otra vez su mirar apretaba los puños, controlando su exaltación, enojo e ira guardada desde ese dia)todos son tan insignificantes para ti como lo son tus padres terrestres no es asi?pero a diferencia tuya a mi si me interesan las personas en esta vida, sobre todo mi madre, es lo único que tengo, ¿entiendes? mi madre(volvio a ver a la rubia, quizo continuar pero viendola quebrada ceso,a pesar de todo ella no tenía toda la culpa, ellas ya habían sido elegidas con esa misión, esquivo su mirar sin poder contener mas las lagrimas)ninguna de ustedes recordara que fui Ami Mizuno solo pasare a ser Mercury...estare confinada a la soledad-(no dijo más Usagi la había abrazado, tal vez la culpa que sentía solo le hacia dar abrazos)

-Lo siento...(chillo)lo siento mucho Ami-Chan!(solo eso podia hacer Usagi,llorar)

-Usagi-chan...

Ami correspondio el abrazo de Usagi intensificando el llanto, desahogandose de todo lo que estaba siendo oprimido en su pecho,llorando la vida misma, por mas que se cansaran de llorar igual estaba la tristeza impregnada en sus corazones, en Ami nada tendria sentido en hacer algún esfuerzo ya que todo sería eliminado y Usagi se sentía culpable por ser quien borraria todas esas ilusiones al igual que lo haria con las demás, derramando hasta la ultima lagrima se hizo tarde, Usagi ya debia irse a casa, volvio a verle a los ojos, sin decirse palabras se despidieron.

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

-¿que le sirvo?(Andrew detras del mostrador)

(bajo la revista que tapaba su rostro)-un café ...(sonriendo coquetamente Nexus de vestir civil incomodando un poco al rubio)-y unas galletas por favor (poso su mirada otra vez en la revista)

èl llenaba una taza disponiendose a servirla ,sacando una caja de galletas que tenia debajo del mostrador todo esto siendo observado atentamente por ella

-¿deseas algo mas?

(la pillo observandolo y ella volvio rapidamente a su "lectura")-eh?...(dejando completamente su revista sobre la mesa)no te oi...(coquetamente arrastra un mechon de su cabello detras de su oreja, mirandolo fijamente)

(ejem)

-ANDREW

(su hermana menor habia interrumpido para "salvarlo")

-oh...ah...si dime Unazuki (girando sobre sus pies para responderle, mientras Nexus solo fruncio el ceño y volvio a coger su revista)

("igual que siempre",enojada saca unos yenes del bolsillo de su chaqueta amarilla dejandolos a lado de la taza recien servida)

-Oye espera!...(andrew quizo alcanzarla pero Unazuki lo sujeto del brazo para solo ver como sale la mujer del lugar)

* * *

la tonada armoniosa de piano llenaba toda la estancia decorada con finos adornos y cuadros en marcos labrados , las cortinas color guinda recogidas dando pase a la tenue luz de la luna,la tonada ceso

-eso fue hermoso Haruka-papa(hotaru estaba sentada a lado de ella)

-gracias pequeña (mirandola de forma tierna)

-tu tocaras mucho mejor

-eso crees Michiru-mamá!

-claro pequeña

(sonrio ampliamente a las dos)Haruka-Papa,Michiru-Mama (llena de ilusión) hare mi mejor esfuerzo

las dos sailor mayores desde sus posiciones miraban tiernamente a su pequeña Hotaru mientras empezaba a tocar el piano,la miraban y pensaban que con el tiempo se convertiria en una bella adolescente ,ya estaba dando indicios de todo ello, bordeando ya los 12 años tenia pretendientes en la escuela, era inteligente y hermosa ,perfecta, pero muy timida aún

(DO! la nota musical sono demasiado alto)

-oh, perdon Haruka-papa(apenaba por dañar el acorde musical)

Haruka se levanta sorprendiendo a las dos

-Haruka-papa(susurro,quiso llorar al pensar que la enfado por su torpeza, pero no fue asi, sintio que se coloco detras de ella extendiendo una mano hacia el teclado y la otra volviendo a colocar la partitura anterior)

-ahora observa con atención...(lo dijo suavemente, la niña extendio sus manos de igual forma y empezaron a tocar)

(michiru sonrio al verlas tocar en esa posición,"va a enojarse mucho cuando sea mas grande", volvio a sonreir)

-ahora lo intentare yo...

-asi me gusta(le revoloteo los cabellos, dejo a la niña y se dirigio hacia la bella observadora)-cual es la gracia...

(se encogio de hombros)-tú

-¿eh?!(no entendio, pero igual iba a abrazarla, la necesitaba cerca suyo, la atrajo consigo, coloco su cara cerca a su cuello, aspiro su perfume)-quieres hacer algo mas que sonreir (le susurro seductoramente)

-Haruka!(la reprendio por tamaña insinuación, le habia gustado pero no era el momento menos teniendo a la niña delante de ellas )

DO!

otra vez el acordo alto sono, las mujeres se tensaron por verse pilladas

-Michiru-Mamá

-pequeña-(se sorprendio al ver el motivo de la equivocación, su espejo , su talisman estaba destellando insesantemente sobre el piano,corre para tomarlo, se atenua el brillo llegando a desaparecer)

-¿que ves?

(michiru enmudecio teniendo el espejo en su mano)

-¿Michiru-Mama?

-no veo nada (les muestra el espejo)-solo el reflejo...

("¿pero porque estuvo brillando?")-algo esta pasando con Koneko-chan

-no Haruka-Papa (atrayendo la atención)-La princesa esta bien

-La princesa Kakyuu!(entro setsuna dando la noticia)-estan aqui...

-¿que?...¿estas segura?(Haruka mirandola)

-lo estoy

-¿porque han venido?

-No lo se Michiru pero estoy segura que eso fue lo que quizo avisar tu espejo...

-de que hablan

-Setsuna-Mama el espejo de Michiru-Mama estuvo reesplandeciendo

(miro incredula a Michiru,"¿su talisman funciona?")¿ pero como?

-no lo sabemos, pero ha pasado y ahora vienes tu a decirnos sobre la llegada de esos (enojada)

-y si su llegada tiene que ver por algo mas?...tal vez el que dejo de atacar aqui fue porque a ellas-

-no nos compete!

-Haruka!calmate y piensa por un momento (mirandola fijamente)

-¿pero porque a ellas?!(el volver a tenerlas otra vez dentro de sus terrenos no estaba siendo agradable)

-no lo sabemos, solo debemos esperar a que se muestren

-yo no esperare , ire a-

-No!(michiru cogió del brazo a Haruka) ¿porque tanta prisa?(miraba divertida el enojo que Haruka había tratado de esconder)

-ten en cuenta que el principe esta aqui(acoto setsuna)

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

-Usagi-chan donde estuviste metida!

-No me grites Luna-chan

-no son horas de llegar a casa Usagi-Chan!

-Luna!...hoy no luna-chan, estoy muy cansada...(se tira en su lecho)

-usagi...(la gatita subio hasta la cama de su protegida , la observo y noto que tenia los ojos hinchados , no insistio, dio un par de vueltas sobre si y durmio al pie de la cama)


	10. bienvenidos I

Un nuevo día estaba presente, era el comienzo al fin de semana a pesar de haber comenzado frio y nublado en el interior de la casa se sentia acogedor

la felina de pelaje negro ondeaba la cola mientras comia de su pequeño plato color celeste, deteniendo su masticar por el sonar de la caida de una pequeña cuchara contra el piso

-oh..perdon...(mirando apenada)

-No cabe duda que cada dia amaneces mas torpe Usagi

-Shingo deja de molestar a tu hermana

-si papa...

(usagi suelta una pequeña risita satisfecha por ver el regaño mientras recoge la cuchara)

-Esperate un minuto Usagi, lo lavare

su madre atentamente lo coge y va a lavarlo, el agua caia abundante mientras frotaba la cuchara de acero inoxidable, lo seca y otra vez se lo da

-Toma, asegurate de agarrarlo bien (sonriendole)

-Ella debio hacerlo...(resoplo mientras tomaba un poco de sus alimentos)

-gracias mama (agradecida por la atencion , coge un vaso con jugo de papaya)

-Usagi ...(acomodandose los anteojos) tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando ...quisieramos saber si sucede algo con aquel joven ...

(se atoro, "¿sus padres sospechaban que tenia una relación mas intima con Mamoru?", respiro,coloco el vaso sobre la mesa, sonrojada )...papá, yo...

-ayer llegaste muy tarde y con la cara llorosa Usagi, ¿paso algo malo con el joven Mamoru?

("ah, eso")mama...papa...Mamo-chan y yo estamos bien

-si fuera asi no hubieras llorado(shingo intervino mientras comia una rebanada de pan tostado)

-hija (su madre sentada frente a ella estira los brazos para coger la mano que tenia sobre la mesa)no temas de nosotros, estamos aqui para ayudarte si algo malo te sucede

-mama...

-si te esta haciendo sufrir se las vera conmigo el señor ese-

-kenji por favor (mama rolo los ojos y papa se apeno)

la escena era divertida para ella, su familia era lo mejor que tenia pero recordo otra vez lo sucedido con Ami y su pesar por las consecuencias de Tokio de Cristal , volviendo la melancolia mientras Shingo la miraba de reojo

Su madre volvio a sentir su corazón apretado al verla de esa forma, su hija no les tenia confianza,y eso le dolia como madre que era, deseaba saber que estaba atormentando a su pequeña para reconfortarla, no queria volver a enterarse despues de una semana que el Joven Mamoru termino con su pequeña como sucedio la ultima vez que la vio regresar a casa toda quebrada como si la vida se le hubiera ido, "Usagi..."

* * *

**...**

**...Oh, no me importa lo que digan...**

**Porque tú y yo somos más que esto**

**...Y siempre voy a estar alli...**

**...manteniendo mis brazos bien abiertos.…**

**...Yeah...**

**...…...**

**Oh, ellos pueden intentar separarnos**

**...**

**Lucharé contra ellos pero protegeré tu corazón...**

**Oh si, podemos luchar juntos y no podremos ser vencidos...**

**...Yeah...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**..."Bienvenidos I"...**

**...**

* * *

soplando sus manos, con la carita apagada,ojitos adormilados haciendo puchero

-Uwaaaah...porque tuvo que comenzar el día tan frío

-Siempre andas quejandote baka

-pero es que hace frío

-ya, ya, deja de quejarte Usagi...

los hermanos caminaban ella mas adelante que él , mientras el sol empezaba a acentuarse, tratando de abrirse paso sobre las nubes

(mirando hacia el cielo)-me gusta mas el calor, la primavera deberia quedarse para siempre

la rubia giro sobre sus pies haciendo frente al adolescente, era mas alto que ella a pesar de ser el menor, sus cabellos castaños revoloteaban por las ventiscas, mantenia sus dos manos dentros de los bolsillos de su gran abrigo color marron

-estas tan preocupado que decidiste acompañar a tu bella hermana(burlonamente)

-¿eh?... no digas eso, sabes que me obligaron ( adelanta sus pasos)

(se encoge de hombros)como digas

los dos seguian su camino pasando por el parque donde esta estancado el interminable lago testigo de imnumerables citas romanticas

-Usagi...(mirando por el rabillo a su derecha)¿esta todo bien con Mamoru?

(sonrio, "si estaba preocupado pero no queria aceptarlo") si, estamos bien...

-Usagi...

-¿Si?

-¿porque llegaste tan tarde ayer?

-ah...bueno (sobando uno de sus brazos)es Ami-Chan...

el adolescente se detuvo abrio mas los ojos y volteo

-Mizuno-San?!, la chica que-

-Si (rolo los ojos," aun seguia ilusionado con ella" ) pero ya no pongas esa cara me haras pasar verguenza ...

(arrugo el ceño)mira quien lo dice (resoplo, y se cruzo de brazos)

-ya creo que llegamos ...(Usagi ilusionada por tener a unos cuantos metros la pasteleria, emocionada apresura sus pasos pero Shingo la hace girar sobre sus talones para que lo mire)-si no nos apuramos se va acabar(chillo ante el agarre)

-Usagi escuchame(muy serio, la suelta) Usagi...sere tu hermano menor pero he notado que escondes muchas cosas

-Shingo...

-Usagi ...a pesar de las edades eres mi hermanita (le sonrio haciendola sonrojar) asi seas floja, llorona, torpe, desordenada y muchas veces malhu-

-Shingo!(con los puños apretados y una gran vena hinchando su cuello ,"como puede pasar de lo tierno a esto!")

(sonrio)Oye ...confia mas en nosotros,no nos gusta verte triste, te amamos(posa sus manos en los hombros de ella)recuerda que la familia pase lo que pase siempre apoyara tus dicisiones ...ya lo sabias,¿no es asi?( obtuvo un si )...bien, ahora debemos apurarnos si no mamá nos castigara por no llevarle esos bocadillos...(adelanto sus pasos)

usagi no podia creerlo, su hermano el pequeño Shingo de hace un par de años quien la molestaba constantemente por su falta de conocimientos graficados en sus pesimos exames y burlarse de sus movimientos torpes en los deportes ahora estaba mostrandose como todo un hombre maduro,"la familia pase lo que pase siempre apoyara tus desiciones", su cuerpo se lleno de calidez, su familia la queria y él se lo estaba recordando, sonrio

-nee Shingo...(lo llamo haciendo que gire para verla siendo sorprendido por el abrazo efusivo)

-Oye no hagas eso...(avergonzado mientras ella solo reia por la felicidad de saberse querida por todos ellos)

* * *

**...**

**...Tokyo de Cristal...**

**siglo XXX**

**...**

El imponente castillo brillaba aun mas con la ayuda de los rayos solares, esos rayos que acariciaban a cada una de las hermosas flores de su fastuoso jardín

-Esta aqui ¿Peronna-Hime?...

al escuchar su nombre la mujer de cabellera rosa tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo detuvo su andar, girando delicadamente sobre sus talones para ver a quien le habia nombrado

-¿si? (frente a ella estaba el caballero de porte imponente de sastre gris)

-Se ha redoblada la seguridad del castillo

-me lo esperaba ...Rey Endymion (sin expresion alguna)

-cuando decida partir debe darle aviso al general Kunzite , ahora es el encargado principal por encima de Sailor Venus...

-Entiendo(dio media vuelta , para continuar con su recorrido pero noto que el Rey aún seguía sin retirarse)-¿algo más?

(en su posición rígida)quisiera saber-

-su majestad! su magestad!...(Un guardia interrumpio ,acercandose a su Rey haciendo una reverencia)se le necesita en el salon real...

("Tal vez la interrupcion fue lo mejor ")-eso es todo (giro acompañado del guardia para retirarse de la vista de Peronna)

-¿porque estan todos como locos?(Nexus materializo su presencia por completo detras de Peronna)

-Estan tratando de redoblar la seguridad del castillo...

-deben hacerlo pronto, uno no sabe que tipo de personas los esten acechando (fingiendo preocupacion)

-que quieres...(dando marcha en su andar mientras nexus la sigue)

-merezco una mejor bienvenida, no sabes lo que me costo venir aqui, quien te dijo que podias cambiar de lugar!...(suspiro)...¿para que crees que estoy aqui?

-visita amical es un pensamiento muy torpe, se a que haz venido(deteniendo su andar) pero...no ire por ahora...

-Que! ...QUIERAS O NO VAS A IR CONMIGO

-hacer escandalo no te ayudara en nada

-hacerte la dura no te beneficia (cruzandose de brazos)

-hay detalles en este tiempo que necesito saber-

-no hay excusa!nos largamos!(Ya cabreada la agarra del brazo sacudiendo bruscamente a Peronna)

-Serenity se ha marchado!

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

-Su magestad!( otro guardia haciendole reverencia mientras se adentra en el castillo)

caminaba erguido, solemne , sin dejar notar lo perdido y destruido que estaba por dentro desde lo sucedido hace poco, en su sendero fue interrumpido por Sailor Mars

-¿Que ha pasado?!,¡¿Donde esta Sere-(se contuvo de seguir hablando al escuchar un gruñido por parte de èl,tamaña descortesia!, lo siguió hasta llegar a la entrada del gran salón, fue detenida a su ingreso, comprendiendo tacitamente que se quedara afuera sin chistar mientras se cerraba las puertas de entrada llega a ver que dentro estaban parte de la comitiva de Galaxia, pero más fue su sorpresa al reconocer a una en particular)Sailor Lethe ...(susurro y se cerraron completamente las puertas colocandose dos guardias en custodia para que nadie interrumpa)

-Su alteza...(en coro Lethe y Mnemosyne,Guardianas del Río del Olvido y Río de la Memoria respectivamente)

El moreno no estaba muy seguro de seguir con todo esto, se froto sus cabellos, estaba poniendo nerviosa a las damas que intercambiaban miradas entre si

-Disculpen...

-no se precupe su alteza, entendemos la situación(Mnemosyne trata de calmarlo y que guarde la compostura)

("yo no")su alteza (llamando la atencion) aqui esta lo que pidio(le alcanza un diminuto frasco color rosa )

Ya cogido el frasco, él aún incrèdulo observa el contenido a contra luz

(ejem )solo debe usar una pequeña dosis si es que el motivo es olvidar lo sucedido recientemente

-una pequeña dosis(seguia mirando a contra luz el liquido a travez del vidrio rosa) que tan pequeño(miro hacia Lethe)

-un par de gotas pero...

-su magestad (Mnemosyne ) solo debe pensar que acontecimiento concretamente necesita olvidar y eso sera olvidado, de lo contrario-

-olvidaria lo que no debe ser olvidado(Lethe)

(hizo un bufido)...si algo falla para eso estas tu (mira a Mnemosyne quien se sonroja avergonzada al igual que Lethe por haber subestimado su inteligencia )

Sin decir ni un gracias deja a las dos Sailor dentro del salon

-¿La Pequeña Dama donde esta?(su voz gruesa se mostraba autoritaria frente al custodio quien no tenia idea de que contestar, no queria preguntar a la mujer de fuku rojo porque no tenia cabeza para andar en platicas con las de menor rango para él, enojado sin obtener respuesta por el custodio idea dirigirse hacia las habitaciones siendo acompañado por la sailor que permanecia enmudecida)

-Su alteza...(otro custodio llega y se para frente a él haciendo una reverencia)su hija esta en sus aposentos...

Sin decir nada siguió caminando para llegar hasta su pequeña

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Pequeña Dama! Pequeña Dama! abra la puerta!Pequeña Dama por favor...(la sailor mas alta vestida con un fuku verde llamaba insistentemente detras de la puerta acompañada por Mercury y Venus igual de preocupadas)

-no abrira Jupiter, no insistas...

-pero que dices Mercury, no podemos dejarla asi...(volvio a tocar la puerta) Princesa! por favor...

("que ha pasado contigo Serenity","que han hecho para que hayas reaccionado asi")no va a abrir es mas testaruda que su madre (lo dijo con pesar)

-Venus tiene razon Jupiter, la Princesa no nos hara caso...(tristemente haciendo cesar en sus llamados )

-Retirense

-Rey Endymion...(volteo a verle ) la Pequeña Dama esta-

-DIJE QUE SE RETIREN!

las sailor se sorprendieron,era la primera vez que el se dirigia directamente hacia ellas desde que empezaron con la Utopia, pero no imaginaron que fuera a hacerlo gritandoles, humilladas,las cuatro mujeres agacharon sus cabezas y se retiraron, Endymion acomodo otra vez sus cabellos producto de su nerviosismo, suspiro profundamente, giro la perilla y entro a la habitación, se encontraba a oscuras , el chillido de su hija escondida debajo de sus cobijos quebro su corazón, se repuso, tenia que ser fuerte como siempre lo ha demostrado, sobre todo por su hija, su amada niña

-Pequeña Dama...(la llamo suavemente)pequeña Dama(volvio a llamarla)

el llanto ceso, salio de su refugio,sus odangos en ese hermoso cabello rosado estaban destrozados, sus orbes enrojecidos de tanto llorar su redonda carita colorada y empapada por el sinfin de lagrimas, la niña vio a su padre y salto hacia èl

-mi pequeña(la acuno entre sus brazos)

-papá(volvio a llorar)...mamá se ha ido, SE HA IDO!(lloro mas fuerte)

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

-Se ha marchado!

los ojos de nexus se desorbitaron, no creia lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Peronna

-mientes!, porque abandonaria al imbecil de Endymión!

-traición...

-huh?!

Nexus la mira fijamente tratando de descifrar que es lo que ella sabe

-le han traicionado, le han matado a su hijo, por eso se ha marchado...(sentencio Peronna)

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

-madre,madre,MADRE! (desesperada cogiendo el largo faldar recorria todas las estancias del hermoso castillo plateado)-MADRE!-(entre sollozos incontrolables la joven Neo Reina perdia el aliento,cansada por el viaje hecho en medio de su desesperación,sus largos cabellos estaban desaliñados, necesitaba hablar con su progenitora ancestral, imploraba su presencia)madre!(cada vez sentia mas pesado su cuerpo, abatida y exhausta cae al piso sobre sus rodillas )...-madre!...te necesito!TE NECESITO!(el llanto inconsolable se escuchaba hasta los exteriores del castillo, no podía soportar quería gritar aún más, no importaban si las lágrimas la llegasen a ahogar, sintiendose absolutamente culpable por no haberlo sospechado, ahora todo estaba destruido, todo lo que había estado soportando por el resentimiento y su poca convicción a hacer lo que su corazón le había dicho le seguia cobrando caro y más desde que decidió seguir nuevamente el sendero de ese destino impuesto desde el momento que la pequeña dama había llegado al siglo XX en busca de ayuda, por inercia se cogió el vientre, aquel que en ese tiempo maldito estaba teniendo de huésped a la víctima de sus más cercanos colaboradores, su hijo, lloro más por tan nefasta perdida mientras recordaba como empezo su dia para terminar enterandose de tamaña aberración)

**_Flash Back_**

_se dirigia hacia el despacho de su ahora esposo,Endymion,con la finalidad de dejar en claro ciertos puntos sobre el reinado de Tokyo de Cristal ya presente, encontrando en el camino a una de sus guardianas_

_-buenos días su alteza..(hace una reverencia)_

_-Buenos dias Lady Mercury(acto seguido la sailor deshace la reverencia irguiendose frente a su reina)_

_-Me estaba dirigiendo hasta sus aposentos pero ya que la encuentro aqui me tomare la imprudencia de sugerirle que me de la venia en la educación sobre materias de indole geograficas y científicas de la Pequeña Dama debido al-_

_-puede hacerlo..._

_(sorprendida)Su al-_

_-Lady Mercury...sus apreciaciones sobre la capacidad de mi hija me sorprenden cada día, ¿quien más que usted esta capacitada para enseñarle aquellas materias?...no necesita pedirme permiso para algo como es la educación de la Princesa, tiene el basto poder para hacer todo lo que disponga con ella en referencia a sus estudios..._

_las palabras de su Reina hicieron en Mercury sentir orgullo de si misma, nadie le había elogiado desde que fue fundado el reino solo disponian a preguntarle que hacer, en que momento y como , pero darle alguna muestra de agradecimiento nada por el estilo, ni siquiera el Rey le dijo algo al respecto sobre sus acertadas estrategias en la custodia del castillo,solo asentia , no pronunciaba palabra alguna sin que nadie reproche tal acto todo por ser una enminencia a quien no se le puede obligar a que hable con sus vasallos_

_-Gracias por la confianza Alteza (volvio a hacer una reverencia corta y retirarse a hacer sus labores cuando se percato que Serenity se dirigia hasta el despacho del Rey)-Neo Reina...El Rey esta fuera del Castillo..._

_volteo a verle_

_-¿algo protocolar?_

_-no su magestad, lo vi salir por los pasillos que iban directo hacia las puertas del tiempo_

_Enterarse que Endymion se dirija hacia esos lugares sin previa consulta y autorizacion le hizo rabiar, despues del primer acuerdo todo aquello que se haga referente a sus sailor ella debería tener conocimiento antes de realizarse dicho acto,estaba completamente prohibido para él reunirse con alguna de ellas pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, tener una reunión privada sin su autorizacion era igual a una traición de rango mayor para ella como soberana_

_-puede retirarse Lady Mercury..._

_(giro sobre sus talones, arrugando el faldar con su agarre)estaba enfadada por la desobediencia de Endymion, se dirigio presurosa hasta las puertas del tiempo donde tenía ya catigada a Sailor Pluto, mientras iba acercandose se llegaba a escuchar la "conversacion" acalorada que estaba de a par entre Endymion y Pluto, "NO TODO ES MI CULPA!" se escuchaba decir a Endymion, "IGUAL ACEPTASTE!" respondia Pluto, era extraño que se estuvieran tuteando , se encolerizo ahora más, agilizó los pasos para castigar la desobediencia del Rey y la falta de educación y poco respeto hacia él por parte de Pluto , ya estando cerca a la puerta_

_-TU DECIDISTE MATARLO!_

_paró en seco al escuchar tamaña acusación_

**_Fin Flashback_**

-lo siento tanto ...tanto querida Serenity(la voz entrecorta de su progenitora la habia sacado de sus pensamientos)

* * *

**Presente**:

El sol por fin se decidio a salir, despues del amanecer frio ya siendo medio dia el astro rey se habia hecho presente

Yaten estaba parado a un lado de la entrada de la tienda de ropa femenina ( pantalon color azul marino, zapatos color negro ,camisa blanca de rayas , chaqueta azulino corte recto con la mangas dobladas hasta antes de los codos) el ambiente estaba fresco, como para un picnic en medio del parque central a pesar de eso el peligris ya estaba irritado sosteniendo su telefono movil, vuelve a marcar

(la persona que esta intentando contactar no se encuentra disponibl-)

-Tzk (malhumorado mete su telefono al bolsillo del pantalon y carga un par de paquetes)

-Estara ocupado (Taiki saliendo del local comercial con una bolsa de compras, vestia pantalon gris,zapatos un tono mas oscuro, camisa negra y el saco del mismo tono que el pantalon)

-hmp...

-ya llegara, reconoce que ha tenido buena idea desde que estamos aqui...(queria persuadir a Yaten que deje de tener a Seiya como un irresponsable)

-ya estamos listos...(Kakyuu saliendo del lugar detras del castaño, habia dejado su frondoso traje ahora vestia falda que ajusta en la cintura y largo hasta un poco el llegar a las rodillas, blusa blanca manga larga cuello alto , zapatos de tacon corto color negro y su cabello recogido con un lazo negro delgado)

-no creo que esta visita sea solo para un día compras...(Michiru sonriendo a lado de Haruka)

Kakyuu ya se había percatado de sus presencias estudiando detalladamente a cada una de ellas notando que no tenian signos de haber sido atacadas,dudando si podria acaso relacionar algo de la situación de galaxia con ellas, los chicos al voltear a ver a la dueña del "cordial" saludo intercambiaron miradas con Haruka a la vez, mostrandose divertidos con la mueca que hacia la señora de los vientos)

(irritada)-que hacen aqui(alzando a media azta el puño , increpando la estancia de los extranjeros)

-tan amable como siempre...

una pequeña descarga electrica sacudio sus cuerpos, crispandoles los vellos del cuerpo por tan solo escuchar esa voz detras de ellas, el sujeto por el cual desde un principio habían estado buscandolos desde que se enteraron que estaban aqui,Haruka conteniendo sus ganas de expulsarlos a patadas , junto a Michiru voltean para tener frente a frente a quien ya habían culpado del problema que tenia Pluto asi este sea inocente, sus rostro se desencajo al ver al pelinegro (lentes ray ban,zapatos negros,pantalon negro ,cinturon color marron,camisa blanca manga larga casi pegada a su musculatura varonil,los dos botones de la parte del pecho desabrochados, bordes color guinda de las mangas y la linea de los botones) él ,parado con la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo del pantalon y la otra teniendo en su agarre un par de llaves, para la señora de los vientos lo mas irritante sobre todas las cosas fastidiosas que puede tener "este sujeto" estaba esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre calzaba en su "odiosa cara",los otros dos sus presencias eran irrelevantes, pero para ella, ese niñato, si tenia relevancia, aúnque sabiendo que Mamoru estaba como presente constante en la vida de su Princesa, con solo verle ahí, teniendolo frente a frente, su mente cavilo a pensar que esto se convirtiria en una pesadilla para ella y mil veces estaba prefiriendo que el enemigo las este atacando en este momento a cambio de no ver a los intrusos.

Seiya veia las diversas muecas raras de la mujer de corte varonil, se contuvo por no reir a carcajadas para no parecer grosero ante Michiru, ya que si no estuviera la sirena le hubiera valido poco y se estaria burlando ahora mismo de lo que pueda estar pensando Haruka y mas al verle hacer muecas de desprecio por cada vez que sonreia de esa forma, quieran o no eso le salía natural y no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

-Al fin llegas!(el peligris se abrio paso toscamente, sacando del trance a las terrestres)

-porque estan aqui

-protocolo (kakyuu intervino)...nuestra presencia es asunto protocolar y sumamente delicado...

-Kakyuu-Hime ¿de que se trata? (michiru acorto la distancia entre la pelirroja y ella)

-Lo sabran cuando se reunan en casa de la chica de fuego (Seiya lo dijo mientras abria la puerta del copiloto para que kakyuu suba y no diga más,cosa que a Haruka le desagrado el infame desaire)

-no te conviene estar altivo Kou-San(cabreada,sin mucha diferencia en estaturas, ella alzo el menton para mirarlo a los ojos )

-no se olviden que Chiba-San esta aqui y-

-eso esta mejor (Seiya sin prestar atención a La rabieta de Haruka )...seran de mucha ayuda si dan aviso sobre esta reunión en un par de horas(acomoda la montura de su lente, sube al auto y enciende el motor del convertible rojo para marcharse ,detras de ellos Yaten y Taiki lo sigue en el convertible negro)

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

-Luna-p intenta comunicarte otra vez

el chico de cabellos arenosos sentado sobre la cama unitaria le hablaba a la esfera con cara gatuna que aun tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada acusadora

-Luna-P

la esfera alzaba su antenita haciendo ruiditos en cada movimiento la pequeña bolita que estaba prendido en la cúspide de su antena brillaba intensamente durando unos pocos segundos se apaga, volviendo a verlo de mala gana

-Maldita sea deja de mirarme asi!

la mirada se volvio mas incisiva

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!(se cogia la cabeza con ambas manos revoloteando sus cabellos constantemente) EN ALGUN MOMENTO DEJARAS DE VERME ASI!

la esfera relajo la mirada como si lo estuviera pensando para despues volver a fruncir mas el entrecejo

-tch(se para y se cruza de brazos) te recuerdo que tu quisiste venir conmigo(se ladea ofendido dando un respingo)

la esfera al escucharlo se enoja, frunce mas el ceño agrandando un poco su tamaño, parecia una cara demoniaca, acechandolo lo hace retroceder hasta tenerlo contra la pared

-esta...esta bien (ladea su cara) yo te secuestre!

vuelve a su tamaño habitual con la mirada relajada producto de su triunfo

-ves que no es difi-

volvio a su habital mirar, frunciendo el ceño

-tzk...mujeres

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

-Nee Mamo-chan ya estoy aquiiii!(cerrando tras de si la puerta)

-mamo-chaaan!("¿no esta?""pero si quedamos en vernos aqui", se saco las zapatillas para ponerse las pantuflas blancas)

pasa el recibidor un poco desconcertada , mira la sala estar, observa la mesita de noche estaba su computador cerrado y unas hojas

("si esta")seguro se quedo dormido...(sonrio, "deberia ir a despertarlo",empezaron a colorearse sus mejillas)

PIIIIIIIIIIIII

-eh?!( ladeo su cabeza hasta el origen del silbido, la tetera color verde estaba haciendo ebullicion , va apagar la cocina)

-Usa-ko

(ladea su cabeza)mamo-chan!

Mamoru habia salido de su recamara, no se había quedado dormido, había tomado una ducha, estaba ahi parado solo vestia su pantalon negro, descalzo, con el torso desnudo y una pequeña toalla colgaba de su cuello

-mamo-chan!(sale de la cocina para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, el tacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de el la estremecio)mamo-

el la abrazo tiernamente, ella alzo mu mirar

-mamo-chan(sonrojada)

sin decir más él se encorbo para llegar a ella y besarla...

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

las llamas se alzaban pavorosamente frente al rezo de la Miko

invocando contra las llamas formando diversos sellos con las manos

**Rin (临)**

**Pyō (兵)**

**Tō (闘)**

-Muestrenme!Muestrenme el paradero del ente que acecha la Tierra...

era agotador y cansado los intentos que hacia por obtener respuesta alguna, estaba empezando a sudar, su frente estaba lleno de perlas salinas producto del esfuerzo

**Sha (者)**

**Kai (皆)**

**Jin (陣)**

otra vez repetia el llamado cada uno dibujando el sello respectivo

**Retsu (列)**

**Zai (在)**

**Zen (前)**

Rin,Pyō,Tō,Sha,Kai,Jin,Retsu ,Zai,Zen!Muestrenme ya!

el fuego se intensifico más , la miko abria sobremanera los ojos, parece que despues de tantos dias de esfuerzo iba a obtener alguna recompensa, decepcionandose al momento que el fuego se extingue , inexplicable para ella el comportamiento, derrotada desdobla sus piernas para levantarse cuando pequeñas chispas empiezan a salir del cimiento del fuego extinto, miro atentamente , otra vez chispaba ," ya no habia nada que pueda arder porque estaba suscitandose tal acto?",del pequeño brillo chispeante el fuego renacio cual fenix, la miko se hizo para atras por las intensas llamas levantadas, el fuego salvajemente se ondeaba y como un remolino lleno el lugar atrapandola, estaba ahogandose , hacia otra vez sellos para terminar la sesión pero no lograba el cometido, la envolvio ardiendo intensamente agotando todo el oxigeno, ahogandose, cae exhausta, a duras penas se sostiene con sus manos para desaparecer inmediatamente las llamas de su alrededor

_(jadeando)que fue-(miro hacia el piso y vio su reflejo vistiendo su fuku)eso...(esceptica observo a sus lados, estaba en un pasillo , los pisos relucian, alzo la barbilla hacia el cielo raso , era tan alto parecia interminable, bajo su mirar )¿donde estoy?...(el lugar parecia desolado decidio investigar)_

_caminaba despacio alerta, el lugar le era desconocido al parecer hasta llegar a unas amplias puertas con figuras en forma de luna labradas en oro_

_(latio descomunalmente su corazon)-es-aaahh_

_una estruendosa explosión la hizo tambalear , se paro como pudo y corrio hasta llegar a una baranda , horrorizada observo la parte inferior, las mujeres en vestidos pavorosos y hombres en traje de gala corrian despavoridamente entre griterios y empujones, pisando sus mascaras_

_("la fiesta de mascaras")de razon le era desconocido donde habia aparecido , la segunda planta del castillo era prohibido para ella por ser una sailor(apreto el barandal, "porque volver a este suceso")_

_-BUSQUEN A LA PRINCESA!..._

_("esa voz", fijo su mirada hasta el extremo derecho)-¿Andrew?(sin comprender el porque el rubio estaba ahi y menos vistiendo traje militar, baja las escaleras ) Andrew!-(se contrajeron sus pupilas al verlo siendo expulsado por una fuerte rafaga de energia golpeandose contra la gruesa columna del salon de baile , se detuvo,volteando a ver el dueño del ataque)Ziozite...(su cuerpo quedo estatico, "¡Beryl!")_

_una rayo de luz dio contra ziozite lanzanlo fuera del salon, los soldados se amontonaron a la cabeza Andrew con el uniforme maltrecho_

_-Encuentren a mi hija!_

_abriendose paso en medio de todos aparecio la mujer de cabellos plateados_

_("Reina Serenity")_

(SLAM)SEÑORITA REI!

El abrir de la puerta de la pequeña sala de meditación y el llamado saco de la ensoñación a la miko

(perpleja aún, fruncio el ceño y vio al inoportuno)NICHOLAS!...( se para furiosa hasta llegar a él, agarrando el marco de la puerta corrediza) CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO Q-que(observa a la derecha)Michiru...

-Hola...(con una sonrisa en sus labios)

-porque tanto escandalo...(terminaba de subir las escaleras malhumorada) se puede escuchar de aqui hasta la Luna...

(avergonzada)

-señorita Rei lo lamen-

-Retirate Nicholas (lo escupio)...a que s-

-tendremos una reunión de emergencia(pretendiendo entrar a la sala de meditación)

-No!(la detiene cerrando la puerta detras de ella, la mujer mas alta la mira con recelo) aca no es para reuniones...siganme

detras de la miko le seguian las dos mujeres muy serias, la miko miro por el rabillo y volvio a ver al frente

-¿cual es el motivo de la reunión?

-cuando estemos todos lo sabras

-tzk...aqui(deslizando la puerta de entrada) aqui sera la reunión

-Deberias llamar a koneko y al principe...(mientras pasaba)

-¿Mamoru?, ¿para que?

-tu solo llamalos...

-eh?(enarcando la ceja cruzandose de brazos) porque no lo hiciste tu si tanto quieres que esten aqui...

(ladeo su rostro)ya lo hicimos...

-en realidad lo que queremos es no interrumpirla...(michiru guiñandole )

-Michiru...(achicando los ojos)

-no entiendo, que quieren decir

-koneko no esta en su casa, su madre nos dijo que salio con Chiba-San y por eso es que queremos que tu la llames...

-aja

-no queremos incomodar una cita entre ellos

(una leve carcajada se escuchaba de Michiru)

-REIIIIII-CHAAAAN

miran a su izquierda

-Mina-chan

(hizo un bufido) genial otra vez empezara el gallinero...ya deja de reirte

(tragando bocanadas de aire) Rei definitivamente debes poner un ascensor en la entrada ( respirando ampliamente)oye que pasa...(ladea su cabeza a su derecha donde miraba Rei, alzo una ceja) ¿Haruka-san y Michiru-San?...

(se encogio de hombros) dice que tenemos una reunion de emergencia

-reunion de emergencia?!(la miro)

-y quiere que llame a Usagi y Mamoru para que esten presentes

-¿Mamoru y Usagi?

-YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR Y LLAMENLOS!(irritada)

...

...

...

.

.

...

...

...

-¡ah! (la cara colorada, sus cabellos alborotados)...mamo-chan...¡ah!

ahi estaba Usagi acostada boca arriba retorciendose aun vestida

-ma-¡ah!

respiraba entrecortada, jadeando, se arqueo mas,su blusa rosa estaba a media levantar mostrando la totalidad de su vientre , hizo otro movimiento , bajo sus manos hasta sus piernas, donde estaba el culpable de sus jadeos

-Mamo-chan, Mamo-¡AH!

no podia mas estaba llegando a su límite, aun asi mamoru seguia enterrando su cara en su entrepierna, no pudiendo controlarlo, sacudio su cadera liberando su esencia

-mamo-chan...(aun tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara colorada) ma-(la beso compartiendo su esencia derramada, se deshizo de su pantalon liberando al prisionero)mm...ma-(sintio el acercamiento contra su entrada)

-usako...(roncamente suplicando el pase)

-mamo...

(como trompetas en una base militar sono del bolso de usagi a un lado de la cama)

-no contestes...(atrajo su atención)

-pero es Rei

(otra vez volvio a sonar el estruendoso sonido)

(frustrado, la libero sentandose a su lado tapando su miembro caliente con una almohada)

-lo siento mamo-chan (con tristeza, volteo a ver su bolso, jalo el correaje, abrio y saco el aparato, deslizando la pantalla bloqueada)

-USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(del susto dejo caer el aparato sobre el colchon para rebotar y caer al piso alfombrado)

-USAGIII-CHAAAAN !

(cogio rapidamente el telefono)no grites Rei!

-usagi que haces que no contestas rapido!

(nervisosa)yo...jajaja...nada (ladea a ver a mamoru quien estaba serio)...¿porque me llamas?...¿Rei?

-princesa( muy seria)

\- ¡oye Haruka devuelveme mi telefono!

-¡callense!

(una gota de sudor en su cabeza)

-princesa

-¿si?

-¿chiba-san esta con usted?

-eh (mirandolo otra vez) si ...(empezo a reir nerviosamente)

-excelente

-¿eh?

-Princesa deben venir los dos a casa de Sailor Marte tenemos una emergencia

-¿emergencia?, pasa algo malo Haruka?!

-princesa debe apurarse usted y el principe deben estar presentes

-pero- ("me colgo",suspiro, volvio a ver a la dirección de Mamoru)-mamo-chan...debemos ir

(ladeo a la derecha)tengo trabajo ...

-pero mamo-chan es urgente...MAMO-CHAAAN

-esta bien Usako (suspiro) ire

-gracias Mamo-chan (sonriendole)

-pero...

-¿pero?(arqeo una ceja)

* * *

-espero que esta cosa sirva

Nexus otra vez dentro de su habitación apretando con su mano derecha un pequeño cubo plateado con rayas negras en los bordes y los lados de la cara con circulos entrelazados

-que sera lo que estas buscando?!(se preguntaba sobre la decisión de Peronna de quedarse vagando en ese tiempo..."le han traicionado, le han matado a su hijo, por eso se ha marchado"...las palabras de Peronna retumbaban en su cabeza)

**_Flash Back_**

_**(((TOC)(TOC)))**_

_-QUE QUIERES!_

_(Detras de la puerta)-señorita Nexus el rey la necesita!_

_**(((TOC)))(((TOC)))**_

_-señorita Nexus el rey- (hace una reverencia al verla abrir) el rey la-_

_-A UN LADO (quitandolo de su camino)_

_("Maldito viejo")_

_Con rabia contenida iba hacia el lugar del llamado, llegando al salon del trono_

_-**me mando a llamar Apolo-Sama? **(Nexus en reverencia con la cabeza agachada aún, posición que le servia para ver que todos a su alrededor salian despavoridos del lugar cerrando las puertas)_

_**-seremos aliados con la hija de Gea**_

_Nexus alzo la cabeza , lo miro con sorpresa, el estaba de espaldas a ella, su traje fastuoso color dorado, cabellos cortos resplandecientes dorados y blanquecinos, contextura delgada, el pasar de los tantos años ya estaba afectandolo_

_-**si hacemos eso la prometida de Taiyo estara en peli-**_

_-**ESTA EMBARAZADA**!(volteo a verle, la rabia se destilaba de sus añejos orbes color azul)_

_**-pero señor...¿porque desea acabar con su descendencia?, ¿no era lo que tanto buscaba? unirnos con el Milenio de Plata**_

_(negaba con la cabeza)**No es de él...con el orgullo herido salio sin mi permiso, es un imbecil!..**.(se sienta pesadamente en su trono) **Nexus arregla los pormenores para traerlo de regreso, no quiero que cometa alguna imprudencia y te quedaras ahi sin que te noten...vigilaras a Beryl durante la batalla**_

_**-comprendo su indignacion para que ahora quiera aniquilarlas pero ...nosotros no necesitamos unirnos a nadie para eso, menos a ella**_

_(una carcajada burlona resono el salon) **Nexus, no vamos a aniquilarlas... tampoco estamos aliandonos porque necesitamos ayuda...**_

_-¿**entonces su alteza?**_

_**-el ataque de Beryl nos servira de fachada , la usaremos a nuestra conveniencia...tú te encargaras de matar el bastardo que carga Serenity**_

_**-pero Beryl lo notara y no dudo que Endymion estara también**_

_**-Desde cuando tienes miedo de ese maldito "Principe"!**(golpea contra la brazera de su trono,"bastardo mal agradecido, por su culpa todos mis planes estan desvaneciendose"!)** tu solo encargate de Beryl despues de lograrlo...Taiyo se encargara del resto**_

_-**¿el principe tambien va a participar?**_

_-s**uficiente! , deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te dije!**_

_**-¡si señor**! (irguiendose ante él)_

**_fin Flashback_**

salio de su habitación para dar aviso sobre su nueva estrategia

-Asahi-Sama...(haciendo reverencia)

-que quieres...

-encontre a Serenity

-si pretendes burlarte de mi , no correras con la misma suerte

-no estoy tentando mi suerte, el siguiente paso es buscar informacion sobre Usagi Tsukino...

* * *

**_Templo Hikawa_**

estaban casi todos reunidos a excepcion de Mamoru, Usagi y Ami

-Hola...(el moreno entraba en la amplia sala de reuniones)

-Mamoru-San!(inners)

-pensaba que no iba a llegar

-no iba a venir Haruka, pero lo hice porque Usagi insistio

-idiota...(susurro para si, pero Mamoru logro escucharla e hizo notar su fastidio)

-calmate(michiru le da un codazo ) es el principe (hablandole bajito)

-hmp

-¿a que se debe esta reunión?(tomando asiento)

-nosotras tambien queriamos saberlo Mamoru, pero Haruka esta obstinada en que nos reunamos todas para recien decirlo(rei cruzandose de brazos)

Todos miraron hacia Haruka

-las starlights estan de vuelta

-¿eso es la emergencia?(muy serio por sentirse tomado el pelo, hicieron perder la sesión con Usagi por eso!)

-¿acaso no ves la emergencia?

-no!, me parece ridiculo que hagas todo esto por la llegada de otras sailors( mirandola con dureza)

El clima estaba tornandose incomodo

-ire por algo de té (Rei halo a Lita hasta la cocina )

-Mamoru-San habla como si le fastidiara estar entre nosotras (mina mientras se sentaba)

-no me fastidia, solo me siento algo incomodo

-incomodo?!(volteo Haruka a verle)

-es incómodo estar en un lugar donde la mayoría son mujeres

-jajajaja...(mina rio mientras Haruka la fulminaba con la mirada por la risa estruendosa )

-aqui esta el té

Rei y Lita sirvieron mientras esperaban a los que faltaban

-Usagi porque no vino contigo Mamoru?(Rei tomando el té)

-Fue por Mizuno

-Hola

-Setsuna-San!Hotaru-chan!(mina)

-como se nota que perdio la noción del tiempo (Haruka a regañadientas para si misma)

Todos los presentes ya se estaban aburriendo y exasperando, cada vez que Rei trataba de tener una buena comunicación con la señora de los vientos, esta solo ladeaba el rostro en muestra de desinteres

-creo que ya es demasiado tiempo de espera, me disculpan con las demas pero debo retirarme...(Mamoru se pone de pie)

\- te vas?(Haruka se paro bruscamente, deseaba golpearlo desde la vez que dijo que esta reunion de emergencia era ridicula,que se sentia incomodo estar rodeado de tantas mujeres, "IMBECIL!" se queria ir sin ver al que es su enemigo directo , mierda!,no, no iba a dejar que se vaya)...Tu tienes que estar aqui con la princesa

-tengo una investigación en proceso, por esta vez las dejare...

-Mamoru-san usted mas que nadie debe estar aqui(setsuna)

-si es por el permiso a quedarse con la aprobación de Usagi es suficiente

las inner mudas presenciaban el intercambio de miradas que tenian Mamoru y Haruka, sin entender el porque la señora de los vientos queria persuadir al moreno que se quede a toda costa en la reunión

-eres el protector de este planeta es tu obligación quedarte, es el protocolo

-ya les dije, ellas-

-hola (Taiki ingresando a la sala de encuentro) disculpen el retraso...

-Hola (yaten pasando por el marco de la entrada)

(al escucharlo el bombeo de su corazón se hizo galopante)yaten-kun(susurraba mientras controlaba su emocion colocando sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho como queriendo aprisionar su corazon que estaba descontrolandose con la llegada del peligris)

(soltando un silbido largo)...Rei tienes una bella casa(seiya que ya no cargaba los lentes entra junto a Kakyuu)

Mamoru volteo a ver a los recien llegados, a Kakyuu la reconocia vagamente , pero ver al pelinegro que tenía a pocos metros de distancia le hizo doler la cabeza ,sensación diferente al que había tenido la ultima vez que lo vio, "estas son las sailors?",ladeo para ver a Haruka y saber si esto era el transfondo de su terquedad para que se quedara, solo esta se cruzo de brazos arqueando una ceja , ladeo otra vez en direccion de los ahora catalogados "intrusos" en su subconciente, acercandose para saber la razón de su entrada a la Tierra, desde sus adentros emergia deseos incontrolables por rechazarlos y gritarles que se larguen lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo lo que teñia de amargura era no poder tolerar la escencia del pelinegro extranjero

Seiya lo reconocio inmediatamente, ¿y quien no?, siendo el único hombre es de suponer que era aquel que tenía atada a sus pies a la mujer de cabellera rubia,evito hacer gestos de desagrado por su presencia , al fijarse más en él cruzó un pensamiento tonto por el aura de ira que emitia el moreno, comparo a Mamoru quien rodeado de todas esas mujeres estaba dentro de una manada y él era el macho alfa, cual lider que se muestra reacio al ver llegar a otros machos , nubla su ser y se llena de ira haciendo su aura oscura, a su parecer Mamoru se sentia amenzado por ellos en especial cuando lo miro fijamente, "**_Mamoru ha de sentirse invadido en sus terrenos como si temiera por su manada"_**, rio para si mismo de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo observo otra vez, borro su sonrisa volviendose completamente serio al ver como el "lider" de todas esas hembras se estaba acercando a ellos

las inner presentes estaban atónitas ,perplejas sin pronunciar algo coherente por los recien llegados, sus mentes estaban esforzandose a mas no poder haciendo comparaciones con aquellas figuras que despidieron en la azotea

-mina cierra la boca ...(Rei dandole un fuerte pisoton para que reaccione, cometido que no sucedió)

-Haruka ya los habia visto , por eso insistia en que Mamoru se quedara ...(hablando bajito para Lita)

-eso parece

la tensión se intensificó al ver a Mamoru serio apretando el puño acercandose a Seiya,tomo una reaccion distinta a lo ya acostumbrado de ver en el,pacifista y centrado como siempre ha sido el Principe de la Tierra , ahora con el semblante frio que tenía pensaban que se acercaba para golpear a Seiya dejandole bien en claro los distanciamientos que debia tener con Usagi , pero temian mas por la reacción que pudiera tener Fighter frente a eso y el desastre que cometeria siendo tan impulsiva como siempre

-Chiba Mamoru(Saludo primero a Kakyuu sin quitar la vista de Seiya)

-ellos son mis acompañantes (Kakyuu señalando al trio )

-Kou Taiki(saludandolo de mano)

-Kou Yaten

El moreno acorta la distancia con Seiya para presentarse ,no estaba siendo agradable desde ya tenerlo,le parecia un irrespetuoso al no presentarse ante un principe como el, ya que este no hacia movimiento alguno por presentarse apropiadamente extendio su mano derecha

-Endymion Principe del Reino Dorado, NOVIO de Serenity...

las mandibulas se cayeron hasta el piso de las inners, haruka esbozaba una sonrisa ,la fría mirada,el gesto y el saludo recalcante en quien definitivamente era él, hizo que tanto inner y outers quedaran enmudecidas, la muestra no tan indirecta de posesión sobre Usagi estaba quemando las entrañas al pelinegro extranjero

-**Kou Seiya**(respondio secamente, no iba a mostrar molestia alguna, cruzaron miradas, dandole gracia el enojo que irradiaba Mamoru y sonrio de lado por lograr el efecto que deseaba,celos)

-**REI-CHAAAN!...YA LLEGAMOS!**

* * *

**Detalles**:

hola a todos ustedes amables lectores, agradezco el tiempo tomado en este relato, ahora bien voy a dar algunas luces de los personajes oc que he colocado como akane y Said (aconpañante real asi como una nana de kakyuu y el general) en si son personajes que haran centrar despues de todo la realidad que vivira kakyuu ya que aun no se le cobra el cupo por haber usado el poder de los entes del cambio asi que falta mas que ahondar ahi, ahora bien mi principal personaje oc es el chico de cabello arenoso el estara en todos los capitulos a partir desde su primera aparicion ,tiene un secreto y del porque esta en el siglo xx, ah me olvidaba ahora que los tree lights estan en la tierra por fin revelaran el porque traen el cabello corto esta vez,con respecto a el lindo mamo-chan y su repentino encelamiento esto ya sabeis viene de siglos que en partes ire poniendo como historias extras, ya saben o intuyen que Polaris el guardian supremo estelar es homofobico y vio con asquedad cuando adhara le dijo sobre el origen del trio en su forma femenina bueno ahora lo saben y se sabra que paso mas adelante en aquel primer encuentro, la relacion kakyuu y seiya lo tuve que hacer porque me daba mucha pena la peliroja en los ultimos capitulos del anime su amor era real, escena de que usagi y mamoru tuvieron sexo? Si, Luna-P que hace aqui? Solo les digo que esta muy enojada y sera peor al transcurso de lo que haga el chico nuevo que en el procimo capitulo ya sabran el nombre, ami esta alejandose de las inners? Solo esta enojada , bien espero seguir con esta historia, muchas gracias y hacerme saber si voy mal o si deje algun hueco suelto … que no me enojare w


	11. II

El alumnado del prestigioso_ Mugen Gakuen_ habia sido alborotado desde muy tempranas horas por susurros y murmullos dispersado como epidemia, siendo mas efusivo el _"comentario"_ entre las niñas

a pesar que hoy la asistencia es sobre las reuniones de los diferentes clubes y diversas pruebas de cada categoria a tratar, el dichoso chisme no era para nada academico pero igual iba expandiendose por todo el instituto cual noticia nacional debia divulgarse

Las niñas llegaban inclusive hasta correr presurosas como estampida al lugar mencionado,ese lugar era donde estaba instalada la piscina olimpica, todas murmuraban entre si sobre la nueva seleccion para el equipo de natación

**"Yoshida-senpai tambien participara!" **una joven morena de cabellos sujetados fuertemente en un bollo corria mientras daba la noticia muy entusiasmada

-'_es en serio?'._una niña de gafas redondas y cabellos negros preguntandose a si misma

**-"Mikato-san date prisa"**.la niña peli-verde oscuro que estaba a su lado izquierdo la sujetaba de las manos para halar a la niña de gafas apresurandola de su letargado andar

hasta el mencionado lugar llegaban una tras otra amontonandose, llenando de incomodidad y nerviosismo a los de primer año a diferencia de sus superiores que sonreian y hasta saludaban o coqueteaban dando guiños, pero se intensifico mas la incomodidad cuando empezo el concierto de gritos

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**"KYAAAAAAAH!...YOSHIDA-SENPAI!... YOSHIDA-SENPAI!"**

-**"que ruidosas... "**decia un joven moreno que acababa de salir de la piscina

alumnas de prestigiosas familias, considerados humanos dotados de coeficiente e intelecto superior al promedio con destreza sin igual comportandose como unas personas ordinarias ,emocionadas, extasiadas efervecientes por ver al sudodicho quien estaba al pie de la piscina a la izquierda del manager

_Yoshida Kazuo_ ,capitan del equipo de natación, dieciocho años, tercer año de preparatoria de tes clara, cabellos negro alborotados con tonos azulados, piercing en la parte superior de la oreja derecha y dos pequeños aretes color negro en los lobulos de sus orejas,orbes celestes claros,pestañas largas y tupidas sus facciones varoniles eran atractivas,su metro noventa de estatura para cualquiera de las niñas era intimidante pero a la vez llamativo,vestia el uniforme de educación fisica el saco era de color blanco con franjas negras en los brazos y el pantalon completamente negro, la insignia del instituto una estrella negra estaba impreso en el lado izquierdo del saco

**"Tabashi-San, Souta-San y Kazeto-san es su turno!**".dio el aviso para pitar su silbato el manager llamando al ultimo equipo que faltaba evaluar

El grupo de niñas sonreian al ver a los jovencitos mencionados igual de atractivos, Tabashi de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y Souta de cabellos azulados amarrados en una corta coleta baja

**-"oi Mikato-chan"**

**"Huh?"**

**"ese no es el senpai transferido de Europa?"**.la peli-verde señalando en direccion del joven que estaba recostado en el banquillo con las piernas extendidas

**"no puedo verlo bien"**.acomodandose las gafas como si fueran binoculares**"tal vez no sea ...e-él"**

**"Hey Kazeto-san!"**. Yoshida hizo incapie al llamado del manager ya que el nombrado no mostraba movimiento alguno

El susodicho se enderezo mostrando su figura y el grupo de niñas ruidosas enmudecian

* * *

**...**

**...Oh, no me importa lo que digan...**

**Porque tú y yo somos más que esto**

**...Y siempre voy a estar alli...**

**...manteniendo mis brazos bien abiertos.…**

**...Yeah...**

**Oh, ellos pueden intentar separarnos**

**Lucharé contra ellos pero protegeré tu corazón...**

**Oh si, podemos luchar juntos y no podremos ser vencidos...**

**...Yeah...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**..."Bienvenidos II"...**

**...**

* * *

Las niñas obserbavan encandiladas los movimientos que hacia el joven rubio de ojos azules mientras se quitaba su reloj de correaje grueso negro de la muñeca para guardarlo dentro de la maleta deportiva azul colocado a su derecha, se levanto del lugar deslizo el cierre del saco de educación fisica para quitarselo y seguir con la playera blanca dando a relucir su trabajado cuerpo, abdomen plano, espalda ancha, musculatura uniforme,tomo asiento para quitarse el pantalon y quedar en pantaloncillos azules,unos ajustados y cortos pantaloncillos, va hacia las duchas , en su sendero de regreso por el borde de la piscina para tomar posicion pasa por el lado derecho de Yoshida notandose la igualdad en estatura

**-"Kazeto-san"**

**"NN?"**.se detiene sin voltear a verlo

**"Buena suerte"**

se encogio de hombros y siguio su camino hasta el borde de la piscina

Kazeto iba colocandose el gorro elastico y despues los lentes , el iria por el carril numero tres

**-TOMEN POSICIONES...SERAN DOS VUELTAS EN BRAZADAS!** (el manager dio el aviso mientras que al igual que todos los jovenes se mostraba algo esceptico que ahora las niñas no esten haciendo sus acostumbrados escandalos, observo a los competidores que tomaban inmediatamente su posición con un pie en la parte delantera de la plataforma de salida, ajusto el cronometro)

**(((BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB)))**

Dio marcha a la competencia los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo al agua, cada brazada era rapida pero era mas agil el dueño del carril tres, avanzaba cual profesional de gran trayectoria podria hacerlo, fue el primero en virar la primera vuelta dejando muy por detras a los dos competidores, las niñas miraban con asombro cada movimiento y brazada que daba

**-"HAAH"**.kazeto tomando una bocanada de aire al termino de la competencia

**(((BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB))))**

**-"uno cincuenta, nueve segundos menos que Yoshida"**.aviso el manager

_-"lo hizo antes que Yoshida-senpai".._.fue el murmullo que empezo a sonar entre las niñas y a repetirse en coro

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAZETO-SENPAI! KAZETO-SENPAI!KYAAAAAAAAH!**

el griterio estruendoso empezo a resonar todo el lugar

_'tira de niñas volubles_'una gota de verguenza en la cabeza del manager se discurria dandose cuenta del porque hace unos momentos estaban tranquilas ...**"escuchen!"** obteniendo la atención de los jovenes competidores, mientras Kazeto se colocaba una toalla por encima de su hombro derecho..."**completamos el grupo con Kazeto Umi, estas dentro..."**

**-"buen trabajo Umi-san"**Yoshida tomo confianza felicitandolo mientras palmeaba su hombro

**-"ok"**fue lo unico que respondio

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

los tres extranjeros varones se miraban entre si y a la par observaban a los demas, el ambiente estaba siendo corroido por la ansiedad, el hombre lider por derecho de las senshi del sistema solar al igual que los extranjeros no dejaba de observar a cada uno de los varones tratando de deducir que negocios traian a cuestas

**"que demonios!"**la rubia de moño rojo con su peculiar estilo chillon habia roto el denso ambiente para hacer participe de su desesperacion y aburrimiento.**"hemos escuchado hace mucho, dire demasido tiempo que Usagi acaba de llegar y aún no esta aquí!"**.señalando la entrada observando a cada uno de los invitados para saber que opinaban al respecto,pero nadie decia nada solo mostraban asombro por tamaña queja

Mas que aburrida por el mutismo grupal dio un leve suspiro y se dirigio hasta la entrada

**(SLAM)**

deslizó de golpe la puerta,dejando los brazos extendidos aún sujetando el marco

observa el exterior frente a ella sin encontrar a nadie, da unos pasos pasando el marco de entrada para respirar un poco de aire fresco, voltea para dirigirse hacia los demas en especial a su grupo interno

-**"Oi Rei porque-"**enmudecio al notar por el rabillo de su orbe a su derecha lo que estaba buscando

-"**hola..."** la peliazul de pie junto a la columna de madera teniendo a su lado a Usagi que estaba recostada en sus piernas

"**ami-chan**"lo dijo en voz baja creyendo que no era posible encontrarla ahi despues de tantas ausencias, lentamente da unos pasos notando que era real, la niña peliazul estaba ahi**"Ami-Chan!**".sus orbes se tornaron brillosos, esbozando una enorme sonrisa salta sobre la niña**"AMI-CHAN!..**"abrazandola con efusividad

-"**mi-mi...na".**haciendo esfuerzos por hablar dentro del derrame de energia puestos en ese abrazo

-**"oi Minako la vas a matar"**la rubia de coletas mientras estiraba los brazos enderezandose peresosamente

-**"oh,oh,oh,lo siento Ami-chan**"soltandola y disculpandose juntando las palmas de sus manos en forma de plegaria para despues fruncir el ceño mirando a la niña de coletas...**"Usagi-chan! porque tardas tanto!"**

usagi se tenso y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa producto por el cual empezo a jugar con sus dedos...**"bueno, lo que paso...yo-"**

**-"se desmayo..."**

**-"Que!"**volteo a ver a Ami y despues volver con Usagi esperando alguna explicacion

esta no decia nada,no sabia como explicar a su rubia amiga del porque se habia desvanecido

**"Yo"**mirando fijamente a la niña de moño rojo, pero no pudo contener que sus orbes se agüen.**"subir esas escaleras fue mi ruina!"**chillo

**"Eh?!"**

**"Usagi-chan ya no llores**"consolando a la rubia en un abrazo mientras acariciaba cada una de sus coletas.**"Minako-chan lo que pasa es que Usagi no ha comido desde el desayuno"**

**"eso es cierto".**saliendo del abrazo."**yo no he comido nada"**.limpiandose las lagrimas.**"he ido a casa de Mamo-chan,i-i-ibamos a salir a comer pero."**sorbiendo sus mocos.**"despues llamo Haruka y dijo de-"**.perdiendo su poco autocontrol y sin completar el argumento cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas para sollozar libremente.**"buaaah..."**

**-"oh, si...te entiendo Usagi-chan"**

**"bu-...en serio?!"**la rubia de coletas paro de chillar para fijarse en su rubia amiga

**"hai,hai,tambien me vi morir al subir cada una de ellas..pero".**cogiendose la barbilla.**"aunque no llegue a desmayarme y tu si , podria pensar que estas...tu sabes"**.soltando su barbilla para hacer un ademan con la mano

**"yo que?!"**.enarcando una ceja

**-"que estas embarazada eso trata de decirte Mina-chan..."**

-**"claro que no!**".fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-"**bien, bien, eso suena mejor".** ladea su cabeza en direccion de la peliazul.**"Bienvenida Ami-chan!...Usagi-chan debes entrar Mamoru ya quiere irse"** los ojos de Usagi se agrandaron feliz al escuchar el nombre del moreno, se encamino junto con las dos niñas hacia el lugar de reunion pactada

**..**

**..**

Todos los miembros de la reunion tenian puesto sus miradas en direccion de la entrada

-"**ire por Mina"** la pelinegra dueña de casa estaba incomoda por la demora ahora de la niña de moño rojo

dio solo un par de pasos deteniendose ante el subito entrar de la rubia de largas coletas que con agilidad sin igual y sin pudor corrio en direccion de su amado dejando muy por detras a Mina y Ami

La peliazul hizo un barrido visual llamando su atencion la presencia de los extranjeros '_problemas?_' fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, sin mas remedio que solo esperar a que ellos expongan que esta pasando deslizo la puerta y camino por detras de mina hasta donde se encontraba Lita para posicionarse a la derecha de ella,quien le dio un corto abrazo soltando un casi audible "_**bienvenida"**_

la despistada rubia llego hasta Mamoru para abrazarlo efusivamente aún sin percatarse del cuarteto visitante de pie frente a ellos

El pelinegro extranjero observaba con marcada seriedad la escena frente a el, pesandose el tener que presenciar el acto amoroso, sin mas remedio que seguir siendo un futuro expectador de esas multiples muestras de cariño más ahora en toda su estadia, sin duda alguna maldecia su suerte

Usagi que habia rodeado la cintura del moreno sintio extraña la reacción de éste cuando correspondio su efusivo abrazo

Esta vez Mamoru no sentiria pena de tenerla de esa manera, Usagi alzo la barbilla para mirar al moreno notandolo sonriente de modo triunfante teniendo la mirada fija en otro objetivo que no era ella

la rubia ladeo su rostro para percatarse a que se debia la gracia, cruzando miradas con la peliroja , parpadeo al reconocerla, se separo del moreno para estar de pie delante de su homologa

**-"Kakyuu-Hime!"**. Sonriendo con genuina emocion por verle otra vez

-**"Serenity-sama".**esbozando una media sonrisa, realmente se sentia satisfecha por haber presenciado junto a su compañero de compromiso el encuentro de la rubia con su amante pero debia guardar la compostura como miembro de la realeza que era

la sonrisa de Usagi estaba imprimida aun en su pequeño rostro con curiosidad palpado en sus orbes celestes, paso a observar a la derecha de la princesa de brillante cabellera rojiza, se hallaba un hombre alto del tamaño de su novio unos centimetros mas, de cabellera castaña y de porte elegante, ojeo a su izquierda, otro guapo joven este de cabello gris y de vestir casual

'_Taiki,Yaten'._los nombro mentalmente

sonrio y se ladeo mas a la izquierda de yaten , estaba él, sin duda era él,de pie con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalon

la rubia lo observo discretamente desde los pies hasta sus negros cabellos,cayendo en cuenta que sus aretes plateados en forma de luna eran reemplazados por dos circulares planos negros pequeños ,sin embargo cuando cruzaron miradas se sorprendio que el brillo que siempre le brindaba esos orbes azulados era desplazado por una dura mirada fijada sobre ella, aun asi quedó prendada en esos orbes opacados de celos disimulados hasta que las yemas de sus dedos sintieron el frio lamido de la nula brisa que pueda caber dentro de la habitación, era él pero no el de antes, tensandose aun mas su fragil cuerpo

_**'Seiya-kun'**_

Como si fuera otra dimensión del cuerpo de Usagi se desdoblaron las dos escencias, La princesa de la Luna con su brillante vestido perlado aparecio a un lado de Usagi, la extraña reaccion del cristal de plata estaba asustandola, la agitacion por el temor que tenia la selenita a ser percibida fue disipandose gradualmente gracias a la dosis de calma que le brindaba la gema milenaria,le resultaba extraña su aparente materializacion sin creerlo aun, llevando sus manos a la altura de sus orbes moviendo cada uno de sus finos dedos,aun no se habia dado cuenta de la pasmada terrestre a su izquierda ,miro de reojo quedando en shock al verla

La selenita y la terrestre estaban frente a frente una de la otra, congeladas al verse por separado, una alucinasion que nunca habia contemplano imaginar la selenita , ¿como es posible que suceda todo esto?

**"que-que esta pasando?**"susurro la selenita

"**serenity?**"la terrestre con temor señalandola con el indice

la selenita se le quedo mirando por corto tiempo y paso a observar rapidamente el escenario, no habia nada alrededor todo estaba en negro, solo estaban ella y la terrestre

miro por el rabillo a su derecha habia un circulo brilloso a la altura de su cabeza._'esto es-'_.lo que empezo a verse a travez del circulo llamo mas su atencion."**quien es él?".**preguntandole a la terrestre

**-"whoa?!"**.salto sobre si, observando la imagen que veia la selenita...**"es Kou,seiya "...**sonriendole**..."¡¿no lo recuerdas?!..."**mirando a la princesa

**"¿Seiya?"**

**-hai,hai**

-**"hm"**.lo observo detenidamente, inclinando su cabeza de lado izquierdo.**"no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre...demo".**endereza su postura.**"se ve molesto"**.dando una mirada fugaz a la terrestre para regresar su vision en el extranjero

-**"¿eh?**"viendo de reojo al pelinegro y regresando su mirada hacia la princesa."**si,es raro verlo de esa manera"**.agachando su rostro._'él me odia?'_

La princesa lunar observaba al pelinegro con curiosidad hasta que se vio invadida por un extraño ardor en su interior, su pecho empezaba a apretarse, no soportandolo ver por mas tiempo al extranjero desvia su mirada

**'duele'**

su pecho seguia doliendo sin motivo aparente, paso a mirar de manera fugaz a la terrestre frente a ella para desviarse a otro punto visual.**"Usagi, tenemos a Mamoru"**

la rubia se reincorporo sorprendida, abriendo mas su enormes orbes celestes posandolos sobre la selenita real

**"yo-yo".** la rubia iba a explicarle al respecto pero estaba vacilante en cada silaba que trataba por enunciar, sin poder hacer frente bajo su mirada hasta sus pies

¿que sucedia ahora?, no podia decirlo como todos estos meses que pregonaba a cualquiera que ponia en duda su amor por el moreno?, hasta hace poco lo hizo en frente de sus padres, pero frente a la selenita titubeaba, porque?

La selenita no prestaba atención y menos se daba cuenta del presente conflicto interno que tenia la terrestre, estaba metida en ella misma divagando en su mente._'¿quien es él?_'.buscaba en cada rincon de sus memorias si lo habia visto antes, mas sin embargo repentinamente broto una lagrima de su orbe derecho, a la par el amargo ardor que estaba desprendiendo el bombeo de su corazon ardia sin misericordia mientras el liquido salino recorria su mejilla.

**'duele'**

alza su mano hacia la altura de su pecho, la sensacion de dolor se expandia por su cuerpo al igual que el oxigeno pasaba por sus venas, el dolor se intensificaba cada vez mas, hasta tener la sensacion que respirar tambien le resultaba doloroso

"**Yo sé!...yo amo a ...Mamo-chan...**"con aparente valor y determinación se le escucho decir a la terrestre

Se asombro al escuchar a Usagi inmediatamente paso a verle,una punzada profunda se clavo nuevamente en su corazon ya ahuecado.'itai'.si que dolia pero no por lo que dijo la rubia sobre su compromiso sino por la forma en que estaba la terrestre que no le daba la cara, observando que el fragil cuerpo le temblaba,fijandose en el fuerte agarre que hacia a su falda como cual rabia estaba tratando de contener

algo estaba mal con la terrestre, ¿pero que era?¿ Porque ahora?, no sabia que mas decirle al respecto, si darle apoyo a que siga diciendo tales cosas

para ella todo estaba bien como debia seguirse, pero estaba tornandose mal porque ella empezaba a verse miserable,abrio la boca pero no salia vocablo alguno

Un leve ruido se escucho , la selenita se ladeo en direccion del sonido y de reojo vio que la terrestre levanto la barbilla, el culpable de su ahora miserable disyuntiva estaba acercandose

Volviendo a la dimension normal el pelinegro extranjero sacaba las manos de su bolsillos, ya estando de pie frente al contenedor principal de las dos escencias, hace una reverencia llevando su mano derecha a la altura de su corazon realizando el saludo protocolar

**-"un gusto volverla a ver...Serenity-Hime"**termino la reverencia para mantener su fria mirada sobre la rubia

El sonido de su voz habia recorrido su ser,ese timbre de voz se abrio camino en una parte de ésta dilatando el torrente de esos capilares de su cerebro,se sentia igual en alguna parte de sus fenecidas memorias, dolia tratar de recordar, dolia...

**'Duele'**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**"señor?"**.la guerrera aun no obtenia respuesta sobre el plan que habia dado

Seguia de pie frente al hombre que seguia sentado con las manos sobre las braceras de su trono, apoyando la totalidad de su espalda en el respaldar del asiento

"**Se-"**

"**Tanta es tu desesperacion que te convertiras en niñera de una humana?**"acomodandose los cabellos del lado izquierdo

**"vigilar a tsukino fue informacion de Peronna po-"**

"**Que?!**"levantandose de golpe acercandose a la mujer.**"donde esta!"**

**"Bueno ella..."**el nerviosismo ante su mirada rubi empezaba a perturbarla, la sensacion del apretar de las manos de ese hombre sobre su delgado cuello seguia latente**"a-asahi-sama e...ella"**se contuvo a decir mas cuando noto que el hombre no la miraba mas si no a lo que estaba detras de ella, el alivio se fue de inmediato cuando el hombre hizo una mueca dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

**"Lo encontro"**

**"Nani?"**no entendia y menos la forma que lo dijo, se veia satisfecho, deseaba volver a preguntar que esta pensando pero se sobresalto dando un respingo cuando la cogio del brazo para desaparecer juntos

* * *

_Kinmoku-sei_

**"aún sigue dormida"** la sirvienta de de pie frente a la ama de llaves y su acompañante que vestia de forma civil estaban tomando el te en el medio del jardin

**-"puedes retirarte"**...suspiro...-**"ya van tres dias y sigue igual"** dandole una mirada fugaz al hombre sentado delante de ella

**-esperemos que despierte para cuando la comitiva de Kakyuu-hime se comunique**

**"..."**

**"que piensas?"**

suspiro...-"**parece que ella esta olvidandose de este lugar"** cogiendo la asa de su taza

**"no tengas esas ideas-"**

**"Porque no debo tenerlas?"** frunce el ceño y sorbe un poco de su bebida "**no da ni señal sobre su estadia..."**

**"Estara disfrutando el regreso a ese planeta,¿ no lo crees asi?"**

**"Pero que dices!, no es un viaje de placer"**

**"Entonces piensa que esta en una reunion protocolar, eso conlleva muchos dias y a veces los gobernantes no dan aviso hasta obtener una respuesta positiva"**

**"Lo quisiera pensar asi...pero kakyuu no lo ha visto de esa manera desde que decidieron regresar a ese lugar".**colocando su taza sobre la mesa

El hombre obserbava a la desanimada mujer,queria pararse de su asiento para poder estar cerca a ella y reconfortarla

**"Debio separar ese viaje del placer...es una princesa! Y como tal deberia comportarse"**

al escucharla desistio volviendo acomodarse en su sentar, acaso no podia dejar de ser sobreprotectora y dejar que por si misma kakyuu elija que es bueno para ella?, desanimado alzo la barbilla para quedar prendado del cielo naranja sobre ellos

**"¿Y si esta en problemas como Galaxia-sama?"** de pie frente a ellos la nueva fighter habia aparecido , cuestion que sobresalto a Akane , no habia contemplado aquello, solo maldecia la irresponsabilidad de su princesa

"**Akane?"..**.said la miraba con preocupación, el sabia que ella al haberla cuidado desde pequeña la habia atribuido muchos responsabilidades que no le correspondian y escuchar a otros decir que estaria en peligro la demoleria en pena

**"Habra sucedido algo tragico en aquel lugar?...**" Volviendo sus melancolicos orbes sobre Said, impacientes por noticias alentadoras

**"Si fuera eso cierto Taiki-dono hubiera hablado al respecto, él es el mas serio en este tipo de cosas...¿no lo crees fighter?"** dandole una mirada seria por haber alarmado inutilmente a su compañera sentimental

"**si!..**" ladeo su mirar avergonzada por haberlo hecho enojar..**." akane".**..obteniendo su atencion...**" El general Said esta en lo correcto con respecto a si hubiera sucedido algo de tal magnitud, Taiki-dono hubiera dado aviso inmediatamente..."**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**"señor-**"cayo en cuenta del cambio de lugar."**Asahi-sama"**.aun sin ser soltada del fuerte agarre volvio su mirada hacia el, notandole aun impreso una leve sonrisa

El lugar donde habian aparecido estaba en un rincon del universo, orbitando muy cerca del que pareciese el planeta saturno, las estrellas alrededor se veian fantasticas en todo su esplendor en ese manto inmenso del quien lo haya creado

**"Esto se volvera divertido"**Con sonido risible salido de su garganta el hombre mostraba satisfaccion ante la mujer aun desconcertada, la suelta sin decirle nada mas y da un par de pasos delante de ella en direccion del umbral de salida a lo que seria un pasadizo

**"Asahi-sama es-"**

**"hahah...hahaha"**

Las luces del lugar se hicieron mas luminosos al sonido de esa tierna carcajada, la mujer se quedo callada ante la risa infantil que volvio a sonar

**"haha...hahaha..."**

**"quien-quien es?"**

la risita empezaba a escucharse al igual que de un infante feliz cualquiera, la mujer aun no entendia la situacion, daba vueltas sobre si tratando de hallar el cause de aquella tierna carcajada

-**"¿cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte asi?...te ves patetica".** El hombre aun de pie bajo el umbral de entrada

**"Asahi-sama yo-"**.nerviosa aun por lo sucedido guardo la compostura para seguir firme con lo que habia estado proponiendo."necesito llevar a Zendal".

**"para una prueba de laboratorio no lo necesitas,¿no eres lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo tu misma?"**

**"lo soy!..."**

la miro de reojo con dureza por haberle alzado la voz

**"lo siento"**.agacho su mirada avergonzada por tamaña impertinencia suya.**"lo que quiero decir que de todas formas necesito llevarlo"**

Sonrió, girando sobre si.**"estas segura de lo que dices?"**

**"..."**

**"Tienes suerte que nadie mas te ha escuchado ...pidiendo ayuda una elite de Kae-e-"**

**"CALLATE!"**.sin soportar que termine su dialogo grito rotundamente, el escuchar parte de aquel nombre la lleno de rabia

el hombre la observo por unos segundos...

**"pfffft ...HAHAHAHAHAHA"**y termino burlandose por la reaccion de la mujer."**aun sigues teniendo** **ese comportamiento con escuchar ...Kae-e-vanrash"**.enunciando lentamente cada silaba de ese nombre

**"Tch"**.la mujer no replico ya que su subconciente le decia que él tenia razón

Aun divertido por lo sucedido acomodo sus rojos cabellos .**"Kurai..."** pronuncio y una sombra circular aparecio al pie de este emergiendo una especie de tentaculos delgados negros hasta la altura de él formandose un grueso capullo despareciendo para dar luz a la criatura extraña...su nuevo compañero

**..**

**.**

**..**

_Kinmoku-sei_

El jardin de palacio ya estaba deshabitado, los pasillos del castillo se veian desolados

Fighter hacia vigilia por los pasillos tal cual rutina estaba impuesta, en su sendero por el cruce del salon real y los dormitorios fue tomada por sorpresa siendo jalada del brazo bruscamente

Era el hombre quien aun sin portar sus trajes militares la tenia arrinconada contra la pared.**"que pretendes?!**"

Aun impedida de hacer algun movimiento , la joven mujer se mostraba serena por tal accionar , para nada estaba sintiendose intimidada por el repentino acoso

**"Creo que eso deberia ser mi linea"**alzando la barbilla mirandolo fijamente

Ambos se miraban ella con gracia pero el hombre tenia impregnado aun la molestia del comentario que hizo al respecto sobre si kakyuu estaba en peligro disguntandole el hecho de haber sido su amante alarmada estupidamente

**"acorralas a una chica y te quedas quieto despues de hacerlo"**de forma burlona

El hombre se da cuenta a que iba su comentario baja el brazo que tenia contra la pared, aflojando su semblante y sonrie de lado

Figter quedo paralizada cuando el hombre encorbo su postura rosando su delgado cuello con su nariz

**"Querias algo como esto"**.de forma seductora mientras hacia su recorrido desde ese fino cuello hasta su oreja sin tocarlo, su aliento caliente sacudio dramaticamente toda la piel de la indefensa mujer que en esos momentos permanecia en silencio

Esto era demasiado bueno para la joven, habia soñado con algo parecido pero no podia darle satisfaccion al hombre de su deleite ante su accionar

**-"fu...fufu..."**

Una leve risa desde los adentros de la mujer hizo parar al hombre de su supuesto affaire

**"Porque no lo terminas"**obteniendo el cruce con su penetrante mirada

El hombre sonrio y cogio las manos de la senshi alzandola subitamente por encima de la cabeza de esta,sostenia el agarre de sus muñecas con la mano izquierda apretandolas fuertemente contra la pared,con su pie le separo las piernas para acomodarse, con la mano disponible la cogio de la barbilla mientras sonreia de forma perversa, paso a acariciar sus labios con su pulgar obteniendo por respueta que las mejillas de fighter se coloreen dramaticamente, se inclina hacia ella quien al saberse que seria besada por instinto cierra los ojos

El hombre iba acercandose peligrosamente quedando a pocos milimetros de esos rosados labios

**"No me apeteces"**

Termino de decirlo para soltarla, fighter abrio sus orbes enojada por tamaña infamia, herida en su orgullo de mujer replicaria el desaire

**"ERES-"**

**"Figter!"**

Sailor Maker junto a Sailor Healer a unos metros de distancia de ellos

Aun en su frustracion fighter se hizo a un lado de Said para corresponder al llamado, no sin antes soltar "idiota"hacia el hombre

...

.

...

Parada sobre la plataforma de salida fuera de aquella pequeña base, Nexus observaba el contenido que estaba sobre la palma de su mano, era el pequeño artilugio que Peronna le habia dado, ese cubo misterioso del cual solo tenia como principio el vigilar a aquella terrestre, dandole vueltas con los dedos constanmente observando cada pliegue labrado que contenia las paredes del objeto

_**"Que haré con esto?"**observando el cubo_

_**"Eso te dara las pistas necesarias que he recolectado en este tiempo"**dirigiendose de forma gracil y temperada sobre una Nexus cabreada ."**solo debes encontrar a Tsukino Usagi,ella es la clave para llegar a Serenity del siglo XX"**_

Un pequeño haz de luz que salia desde la cuspide de la camara donde habia aparecido ella con su jefe la hizo alejar de sus pensamientos sobre lo que dijo la peli-rosa, cubrio con la totalidad de su mano el cubo y repentinamente **_"Kae-e-vanrash"._**recordo el nombre otra vez haciendo su agarre mas fuerte sobre el cubo

Sacudio su cabeza renegando por recordarlo

**"Motoki-san"**.pronuncio suavemente mientras una imagen del mencionado aparecia en su mente pero de forma distinta a lo usual se le veia con un traje militar color claro

* * *

**-"Ahora si digamnos porque estan aqui.**..(en tono serio Haruka sacando de su aspecto miserable en el que se encontraba Usagi)

**"Urano-san por segunda vez en el dia su falto de tacto con la realeza me resulta desagradable"**.la pelirroja observandola de mala gana

**"tzk**"fruncio el ceño cruzandose de brazos ladeando su rostro

**-"oh...Hime, disculpe la actitud de Urano-san"** setsuna tomando la palabra amablemente mientras hacia una reverencia..**"solo estamos un poco preocupadas por posibles malas noticias dada su abrupta visita..."**

**"disculpe por favor a Haruka-papa-"**

(_'Haruka-papa'_)con gracia repetia mentalmente el peligris el titulo afectuoso que le daba la pequeña

**-..."-papa ya que hoy he tenido que saltearme la escuela"** la menor de todas haciendo una reverencia

**-"que?"** Usagi mirando a Hotaru y volviendose sobre Haruka...**"tu hiciste que?**"

**-"princesa no estamos para esto"**.controlando su aun fastidiado genio

-"**tampoco para perder el tiempo en este tipo de cosas..."** El moreno mayor se hizo paso delante de ellas colocando a Usagi detras de si..."** Kakyuu-Hime, como protector de este planeta necesito saber si su llegada es algo vanal o hay un transfondo no tan beneficioso..."**observando de reojo al pelinegro kinmokiano

...

..

.

.

..

...

Ya empezaba a atardecer y las actividades escolares habian culminado este dia, el joven de cabellos arenosos ahora vestia el uniforme del instituto, el pantalon verde a cuadros, la camisa blanca y corbata negra desaliñada le colgaba sobre el saco color guinda que lo tenia desabotonado, su recorrido era hacia los casilleros cuando una fuerte explosion de luz salia por las rendijillas de uno de ellos

_"Mierda!"_. se agito y corrio hasta llegar al lugar iluminado

**"Hey!"**.abre el casillero y dentro muy apretada la esfera negra estaba volviendo a brillar.**"Hey Luna-P no hagas eso"**.coloca su gran mano contra el rostro de Luna-P tratando de meterla lo mas profundo que se pueda del casillero.**"demonios no hagas esto ...Luna-P !...Luna-P...Luna-P?"**

dejo de brillar luna-P, saco su mano del agarre que hacia notando que los ojos de la cara felina estaban sin brillo alguno,vacios.**"Luna-P?"**.trago grueso pensando que se habia descompuesto por el empuje." Luna-P? Oi Luna-P".dandole pequeños piquetes con el dedo indice.**"demonios"**

**(VRRRRRR)(VRRRRR)**

Repentinamente vibro acompañado de un extraño pitido que salia de la antenita empezando a dar brillos multicolores

**((LLAMADA!))**  
**((LLAMADA!))**

una especie de voz robotizada muy distorsionada empezo a escucharse desde Luna-P

**((LLAMADA PARA OUJI-SAMA!))**  
**((LLAMADA PARA OUJI-SAMA!))**

**"Shhhhhhhh ...Oi Luna-P ...no, no hagas esto... Lu-"**

**"HEY! UMI-SAN!"**

...

..

.

.

..

...

**"Que lugar tan aburrido"**.Nexus de pie frente al primer escalon mientras divisa que en la cima de las escaleras sobresale una especie de letrero...

La mujer de un salto se levito hasta donde estaba aquel letrero de madera.**"Templo Hikawa"**.leyo cuidadosamente cada kanji

**"Pffft"**.resoplo.**"el dia de hoy esta concurrido..."**observo por debajo de ella los cuatro automoviles estacionados al comienzo de las escaleras de piedra

el Alfa Romeo color rojo, el ferrari convertible color amarillo y los dos lamborghini negro y rojo...**"pero quien trae todo eso en un sitio como este ".** encogiendose de hombros

..

.

..

Kazeto salto sobre si y cerro forzosamente su casillero aun con luna-P sonando, tenia a Kazuo a pocos metros de distancia , esperaba que la voz proveniente desde Luna-P no se escuche mas de lo que estaba el escuchando teniendola encerrada

**((llamada!)))**  
**((llamada!)))**

-**Hey Umi!**(otra vez lo llamo, obteniendo la atención de él)...**iremos al karaoke, vienes?...**

Umi divisa que junto a Kazuo estan parte del equipo de natación incluidos Tabashi y Souta éste ultimo tenia puesto sus gafas de estudio, todos ellos estaban acompañados por un grupo de niñas muy guapas que sonreian coquetamente

**"SI!** (Alza el brazo en afirmacion a ir con ellos)

**-"bien, te esperamos en la entrada"**

Umi los ve salir del lugar y vuelve a abrir el casillero, Luna-P habia cambiado de forma, nuevamente era una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un llavero, dio un suspiro de alivio

...

..

.

..

...

**"Entonces cual es el motivo de tenerlos aqui Kakyuu-san?"** volvio a preguntar el moreno

**"el enemigo que tiene en su territorio"** se adelanto Taiki obteniendo la atención

la señora de los vientos miro hacia su sirena,esta solo se encogio de hombros y nego con la cabeza, las sailor menores reunidas solo se miraban unas a otras

**"El motivo de su silencio significa que estan afirmando la existencia del enemigo..."** haciendose camino hasta Kakyuu quien esta retrocede dos pasos para dejar que el castaño explique la situación...

**"Ustedes volvieron a ser atacadas y vienen a buscar asilo ?**!" Dirigirse al grupo de forma femenina no fue nada gracioso para el peligris quien se ladeo molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos

**"Chiba-san ...** "Mirando al moreno y despues hacia Usagi..."** para serles sincero, desde nuestra llegada nos mostramos escepticos de que ustedes esten en problemas ya que no muestran evidencias de ataques, ni el mas minimo"...**

**"entonces que les dio motivos de que estabamos en problemas Taiki-san".**..Usagi habia podia pronunciarse despues de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos

-**"Serenity-sama"** sonriendole...**"para ser-"**

**"¿quien les dio aviso sobre nuestro problema?**" la peliazul quien solo estaba siendo observadora , se habia cansado de las conversaciones que hasta ahora habian tenido

(_'Misuno-san'_)volviendo a verla..**"es un placer volverla a escuchar"** motrando satisfaccion por la intromision..."**estamos aqui por Galaxia-Sama"**

**"Que?!... Eso es mentira!"**

**"Haruka..**"la sirena la sujeto fuertemente del brazo

**"No tenemos porque mentir de quien nos dio el aviso del presunto problema que tienen".**..mirando hacia la contenida señora de los vientos

**"Galaxia-sama?"** preguntaba el moreno hacia el grupo terrestre y recordo sobre la ultima batalla...**"se refieren a la sailor que estuvo a punto de matarte Usako?" dirigiendose hacia ella**

**"Si..."** desviandose de la mirada del moreno

**"Y porque ella no vino en lugar de ustedes..."**

**"Oh, sentimos que eso no haya podido ser Chiba-san , ya que Galaxia-sama se encuentra en un estado no disponible"**

**"Esta inconciente"**el peligris lo dijo secamente, ya estaba mas que aburrido y queria acabar el desperdicio de tiempo que estaba teniendo

**"eh?!**" Usagi abrio los ojos como platos al igual que las demas senshis ...**" kakyuu-hime?!"** De pie frente a ella que estaba a lado de Seiya, observo de reojo que la peliroja habia entrelazado su mano con la de él..."que-que paso con Galaxia-sama?"

..

.

..

_Entrada del templo_

**"Buenas noches guapa señorita..."** el abuelo del templo portando su traje de siempre...**"necesita algo?".**..

Nexus no hizo caso al abuelo, pasando de lado de el, abriendose camino hasta el objetivo que se daba paso gracias al cubo que tenia en su agarre

"**disculpe no puede pasar,ese lugar-"** la cogio del brazo sintiendo una extraña escencia, fruncio su canoso entrecejo ...**"señorita debemos ir por esta ruta"**..."sonriendo...**"tengo algo que le va a gustar..."** Tratando de llevarla consigo, pero esta se safa y coge al abuelo del cuello alzandolo hasta tenerlo al nivel de su cara

**"Argh...de-deja-"**

**"apestan**"...mostrando asco, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

el abuelo hizo un movimiento rapido con su mano metiendolo dentro de su traje sacando un sello de papel para colocarlo en la frente de Nexus ,empezando a destilar una especie de humo negro del sello, lo suelta y la mujer se coge la cabeza, haciendo pequeños gemidos de dolor, mientras el abuelo hace un sello al son del movimiento de sus manos y al terminar lanza otro papel inmovilizando a la mujer

**-"el abuelo y la señori-"**.Nicholas que habia llegado al lugar se sorprendio por la escena que tenia frente a el, una mujer de pie con dos sellos pegado a su cuerpo y el abuelo a un metro de distancia...**"abue-**

una especie de aura obscura empieza a emitir la mujer , el abuelo la ve fijamente

**"nicholas date prisa, necesitamos rescatar a esta señorita!...**" haciendo otra vez un par de sellos, el joven discipulo corre a su lado

**"Que-que hace?..."**

**"no ves muchacho idiota!.**.**. un espiritu maligno se ha apoderado de ella...date prisa! has lo que te he enseñado!...**"

**"Si!..."** Aun sin poder asimilar lo que pedia solo poso sus orbes en ella, bajo su mirar hacia el abuelo quien seguia firme en su rezo, tenia los ojos cerrados y volvio a ver a la mujer , esta le dio un guiño...trago grueso, el demonio era fuerte al parecer...**"abue-abuelo!..."**

Nexus se encorbo hasta la altura del viejo

**"sera lo mismo...**" sonrio de lado y el aura obscura se erguio mas alto que ella

..

.

..

**"kimmi o mamotu tame…**

la habitacion de Karaoke era invadido por las carcajadas de los jovenes y el canto edtruendoso del mas jovial del grupo

**"kimi to deau tame…**

**"Oi Tabashi!Tabashi!"** uno del grupo llamando al emocionado cantante

"Miharu, se la esta pasando mejor que nosotros"Kazuo en son de burla hacia Umi

**"esta emocionado" **acomodandose las gafas Daiki Souta

**-gracias..**.Umi cogiendo un vaso con liquido anaranjado

-v**ale hombre, venimos a a celebrar tu bienvenida al equipo!**...Kazuo tocandole el hombro y alzando su vaso

-"¡BIENVENIDO!" vociferaron

Umi alzo su vaso acompañando el brindis por su estadia en la escuela

..

.

..

**"Galaxia-sama esta inconciente**"kakyuu mirando a Usagi

**"Que fue lo que sucedió con ella?".**

**"no sabemos exactamente Lo que ocurrio con ella Chiba-san, solo sabemos que debiamos venir aqui porque antes de caer en ese sueño ella la nombro a usted...serenity-sama"**

todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, repentinamente una punzada sobre su nuca dolio en el moreno, sus sentidos estaban alerta por algun motivo, trajo junto a si a la rubia de odangos protegiendola , observo a las sailor a su custodia solo percatandose que las senshi externa estaban en guardia , paso a observar a los autoinvitados, ellos tambien estaban en guardia y al igual que él, el pelinegro extranjero protegia a la peliroja llamando poderosamente su atencion muy a parte de cual sea el motivo de alarma era que ese sujeto tenia la misma posicion que el al proteger a su amada, igual forma no podia bajar la guardia como hombre porque aquel era peligroso dentro de sus territorios

**-"que sucede?!"**.con el rostro de preocupacion la niña de moño rojo dirigiendose hacia una Haruka seria que solo la observo para desviarse hacia el joven principe."**Que su-****..."**

**((BRONNNNNM))**

la debil puerta de entrada del lugar donde estaban habia sido destrozada, la tension en sus cuerpos las hizo inmovilizarse, Mamoru aun tenia cogida a Usagi entre sus brazos protectoramente, esta agradecio que el haya hecho ese gesto

**"NICHOLAS!"** rei corrio hasta la humareda de polvo que se habia disipado de las maderas

**"No!"** urano la cogio del brazo **"protege a la princesa"**

Nicholas empezo a moverse, Rei corrio hacia él, los extranjeros se mostraban calmados , el graznido de los cuervos empezaba a retumbar el santuario

"**abuelito!..."** con horror salio corriendo Rei

**"idiota...ustedes cuiden a la princesa!"** haruka aun en su forma civil

**"pero? que ha-"**

**"NO IMPORTA!...**"grito la imponente señora de los vientos..**."Princesa usted es la prioridad..."**

la situación era demasiado para Usagi, quien veia de reojo al cuarteto kinmokiano preguntandose en que momento se transformarian en las starlights para ayudarles como antes lo habian hecho, sintio temor por unos segundos cerro los ojos pero cuando los volvio a abrir se dio cuenta que en el cuarteto extranjero faltaba el peligris

otra fuerte explosion retumbo muy cerca del lugar donde se localizaban y los cuervos revoloteaban sobre el cielo

Rei habia llegado al lugar de batalla, dandose con la sorpresa qe la mayor parte del templo habia sido destrozado

**"abuelito!..."**su pecho ardia, tenia un mal presentimiento, metio su mano en el interior de su traje

Con cautela un par de integrantes aparecieron detras de ella , la pelinegra saco su broche para transformarse

**-huye!**.el viejo monje habia aparecido detras de los destrozados muros

-**abuelito!**.asustada invadida de temor cogio fuertemente su pluma, presurosa trata de encaminarse en direccion del viejo

**-NO!**.grita para detenerla y a la vez un choque electrico pasa por su cerebro, era alerta que algo estaba llegando en direccion a él, gira sobre si por instinto para hacer frente al peligro inminente, pero tan pronto como giro fue atravesado en el estomago por una especie de objeto gelatinoso color negro elevandolo de la superficie unos cuantos centimetros

Con horror los que habian llegado detras de Rei quedaron estupefactos al ver el pequeño cuerpo siendo cruelmente asesinado

El viejo habia sido atravesado con precision por esa cosa negra que al materializarse brillaba cual espada pulida, rapidamente a la par una especie de sombra en el suelo hacia su recorrido hasta llegar al abuelo, la sombra emerge sobre la supercie en una especie de gelatina del mismo color obscuro para tomar su forma final con contorneadas redondeces femeninas, coge el comienzo de la lanza

**-abuelitooo!.**.su presentimiento se hara realidad, temia por lo que vendria

El yukai se coloca de lado para coger con ambas manos la lanza y hacer el recorrido de elevacion de esta en el cuerpo del anciano, partiendolo por la mitad seguido de un chorro descomunal de liquido carmesi

**-"abuelito!**.sus orbes se decoloraron ante el espantoso crimen.**"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"**.grito

Minako sin poder contener su propio organismo sintio el devolver de su vientre, vomitando en el acto, las señora de los vientos quien hasta hace poco se habia mostrado serena estaba sudando frio, su cuerpo lo sentia helado, mientras que sin mas fuerzas se desvanecia la miko dejando caer su pluma de transformacion ante el golpe de su cuerpo sobre el piso

El cuerpo partido cayo al piso haciendo un ruidoso chapoteo sobre su propia sangre derramada, la niña de moño y la joven de los vientos no querian seguir viendo más, sabiendose que moririan ahora agachan sus miradas, aquel yukai da un par de pasos en direccion de la miko pero un leve chasquido llamo su atencion detras suyo

Minako y Haruka al escuchar el raro sonido alzan sus cabeza y ven un extraña humareda violeta saliendo del destrozado cuerpo del abuelo, la humareda se intensifico consumiendo en totalidad el cuerpo desapareciendolo a la par, todo aquello se condenso en una masa amorfa por delante de la miko dispersandose para dar a relucir a dos mujeres de contextura delgada en fukus de color negro

* * *

El hombre silenciosamente iba dirigiendose hacia el final del pasadizo encontrandose con una extraña barrera densa de colores verduzcos

_**"hahaha...hahaha"**_

otra vez volvio a resonar la infantil carcajada, haciendo esta vez que la barrera contrajera verticalmente su forma densa

_**"hahaha...hahaha"**_

el hombre coloco la palma de su mano sobre la barrera contractil al tacto

_**"otoosan"**_

* * *

**_Nota:_**

Bien aqui estoy!, espero que haya sido agradable el leerme esta vez, por el gran kami soy un zombie andante, estos meses el alma salio de mi cuando al mobil le dio por infectarse y todo lo escrito se fue en el, gracias a mi prudencia por decirlo asi tenia una copia en mi correo jujuju que descubri un mes despues xD

Oh bien, veran el chico nuevo ya habeis deducido quien es o parte de que es, oh si, vosotras son tan perpicaces para sacar conclusiones aterrandome que sabeis mas rapido a donde va esto de lo que yo se, buaaah!

Nexus tiene mucho mas cosas guardadas, que sera que sera no desespereis y perdonad si no lo escribo rapido pero al igual que los malos tienen secretos

El encuentro por decirlo asi de Seiya y Usagi no fue tan agradable para él y a quien no?, ver a tu persona amada en arrumacos con su amante da dolor de diente, con ganas de golpearlo

La princesa lunar quedo algo curiosa al verlo pero tiene igual cosas crudas dentro, tan mona se volvera en adelante, aun falta escribir sobre el papel que cumplira ya que en la serie animada siempre ha estado durmiendo por mas que era mencionada y el trabajo era responsabilidad de Usagi

Oh ya me dio dolor de cabeza con las ideas que llegaron a mi al escribirles esta nota, es tan tragico cuando se mezclan las ideas que teneis que escribirlas como puedas y recordar mentalmente ya que asi os hago la historia, cuiden de mi para poder seguir haciendo leible esta idea, gracias a vuestro tiempo y comprension

(Pdt: hey tú!,si pensais que no leo el review estais equivocada, lo hago y lloro al sentirme en blanco despues de eso, no es regaño, hacedlo seguid si deseas, porque es tu reclamo ya que quereis leerme mas pero no dudeis de mi al decirte esto, es palabra de amateur de escritora)


End file.
